A New Island: Fallen Kingdom
by Bvega42
Summary: After discovering a highly secretive Dragon Eye lens, Hiccup and the riders head out and discovered an island with creatures that were lost by time itself. But they are unaware, of what lurks within. Or the danger growing, approaching from the horizon. And could be their most important mission yet. (Prequel of A New Island.)
1. Isla Nublar

Isla Nublar.

An island located 120 miles off the west coast of Costa Rica in the Pacific Ocean.

What makes this island special, is the events that happen.

in 1993, a elderly man named John Hammond invited 2 paleontologist and his 2 grandchildren.

John Hammond, along with the workers made something impossible, into reality.

He created a park, with Dinosaurs.

Living, breathing moving dinosaurs. Back from the dead, for the 1st time in 65 million years.

But sadly, things didn't go as plan.

Dennis Nedry, a worker of Jurassic Park has betrayed Hammond when given a job to collect and steal dinosaur embryos. And to do that, he shuts down the entire park. And soon, everything turned into a nightmare.

Sadly, Hammond was forced to give up his dream, and he along with the survivors left the island.

22 years later, in 2015.

John Hammond's dream finally came to life, called Jurassic World.

And is owned by Simon Masrani.

Jurassic World went on successfully for 10 years.

But sadly, came to a end as well.

In 2015, a soon to be new attraction. Their 1st genetically modified hybrid, called the Indominus Rex. Has tricked the workers, and has escape her enclosure. And cause chaos wherever she went. And was proven to be a living killer monster.

She wiped out almost an entire ACU troop, an Ankylosaurus, 6 Apatosaurus. And sadly Masrani was killed while trying to bring down the animal.

It wasn't until a massive fight between her, the park's T. Rex and last surviving Velociraptor Blue brought down, and was killed by the park's Mosasaurus.

And unfortunately, Jurassic World...

Came to a end.

But what if...

There was a long lost island. Somewhere hidden in the North Atlantic, similar to Isla Nublar. But has homed to some of the last surviving dinosaurs of their time, completely cut off from the rest of the world.

And they coexist the island, with a special group of reptiles.

Completely cut off from Mankind.

But...

Who exactly discovered this, Ancient Lost Eden World?

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **If I'm right.**

 **This story could have more dragons more any other story, even combined perhaps.**

 **And this is the prequel of my A New Island Trilogy.**

 **But I have some sad news, the secret ending of A New Island was added because I went along with it.**

 **And I won't be planning a HTTYD story with Godzilla.**

 **Not yet anyways.**

 **I do apologize, I hope you'll understand.**

 **Oh, this story may also included Sympathy. Just a head's up.**


	2. 25 Years Ago

On a dark night, and in a large storm. A team of people in black uniforms have came across an uncharted island. There is a total of 12 in the group, and 3 went on the island to try and find shelter from the storm.

As they scouted ahead, the rest of the group stayed with the ship. In case something went wrong.

As the trio scouted, they stayed within a 100 yard radius from the ship.

Then a purring sound was heard, and something rushed through the bushes. The leader singled the 2 others to stop.

"What is it?" Asked one which is a young woman.

The leader looks around, but it was too dark to see anything.

"It's probably nothing." He assured. "You 2 head back to the boat."

"Let's go." said the other.

As the 2 headed back to the ship, they could've sworn they felt the ground vibrate.

"You feel that?" He said.

"What was that?" Said the woman.

"Probably nothing, come on."

They continued back to the ship, but then the ground vibrated again. And they felt stronger.

"Okay, what is that?" Said the man.

They looked back saw some trees jolted as if something was moving through them.

Something big.

Meanwhile, with the leader who is completely unaware of what's going on. Is still looking around, then he kneels down. And holds his lantern out and the light reveals a large footprint. It was an odd shape, a large 3 toe foot it doesn't even match the track of a Nadder. But whatever it was, it was clearly made by a large creature possibly close to 20 feet.

Then he heard shouting as he look back, and saw the 2 members making gestures to come on.

"I found something over here!" He shouted to them. But he notice they looked like they were trying to tell him something. "What?!" Unknowingly, behind him. A lightning flash reveals a brownish colored head of a enormous reptile, and has it's sights on him. The leader looks behind him, but saw nothing due to the darkness.

He then turns back to them. "What is going on?! I can't hear you!"

Then behind him, the reptile brings it's head out from the undergrowth. And now the leader having a nervous feeling, looks behind and see the giant creature. It was like seeing a real monster, he then screams in terror as the creature then let's out a thunderous roar.

Then the leader takes off running as the 2 scouts quickly ran as well. The creatures knock a small tree as it begins to chase them. And as he ran, he dropped his lantern and soon after. The creature's foot stomps on it, and crush it.

"AH! HEEL! HEEL! STOP!" He screamed.

The 2 scouts soon spotted the ship, and ran towards it.

"Get ready to leave!" the man shouted.

Everyone then boarded the ship as the Led scout appeared with the creature right behind him. And then, the creature lift and flips over a log on a boulder. It's delay brought the scout a few seconds.

"NO, WAIT DON'T GO!" He shouted as the ship begins to be dragged away from the shore.

He then made a jump for it, and caught hold of the ship's rail at the last second. And the creature ended up with a mouthful of water, and then let out a roar.

But as he thought was home free, suddenly a wave hits the side the ship. Rocking it back it a bit, and then the creature caught the scout by his foot in it's mouth. 3 members quickly grab him trying to prevent him from being eaten.

"GET BACK! CREATURE GOT MY FOOT!" He shouted as he felt the strong pressure of the creature's jaws which his foot is caught at the front of them.

"HOLD ON!" Said one of them.

"Get off, you have my ankle!" The scout trying shake his foot free. "Leave me, alone!"

Then with a violent jerk, the creature rips the scout's boot off. And shakes it off it's mouth as the ship begins to leave. And the creature lets out a thunderous roar.

The scout looks at his feet still having both. But now missing his left boot.

"I don't care! You can keep it!" He shouted to it.

The members quickly pull him onto the ship, and relieve that they got out of that mess. They started laughing in relief. But then suddenly, the ship felt like it took a massive hit as something launch itself out of the water. And it was a massive sea monster, and then it crashed into the water making a huge splash.

Everyone on the ship glance each other, unaware of what has happen.

"What in the name of Thor was that?" One asked.

"Whatever they were, we're out of that place." Said the leader. "It's time to head home."

"Set a course back to home!" Shouted a member.

And soon, the ship begins to head back to their home.


	3. Night Ambush: Secretive Dragon Eye Lens

**25 YEARS LATER**

It was late at night, and 2 Dragon Flyer scouts were out searching. Then an island came into view, and they decided to go in for a closer look. But as they flew closer to the island's coastline, they are unaware that high above them. A dark grayish flash soared over them.

The 2 fliers flew closer to the island, then suddenly a roar halts them as they begin to look around. But it was too dark to see whats out there, then suddenly a lightning bolt flash near them. And when the flash was gone they 2 fliers then saw right in front of them was a Skrill, and it did not look very happy of finding them trespassing on it's territory.

But then the fliers notice what looked like a rider on the Skrill. Then the rider singled the Skrill, and then the Skrill fired a blast at the Singetails. But the fliers fired back, but the Singetails were terrified and that's because the Skrill the Singetail's worse and only natural predator. And then the Skrill sparks up with lightning, and then the fliers begin to retreat and flew away.

But the rider narrowed it's eyes and doesn't seem to want the fliers to leave, it's almost like the rider would know that the scouts would report back to their leader. And the rider doesn't seem wanting to let that happen.

As the fliers begin to head back, then suddenly the leading scout and his Singetail were suddenly hit by a powerful blast of white fire. The 2nd flyer immediately stops and watches as the 1st flyer and his dragon fell, most likely killed from the blast.

Then he suddenly heard a vicious roar from above, he looks behind him and saw the Skrill in a dive bomb. And then the powerful Strike Class dragon opens it's wings and rears up, and releases a powerful fire blast. The last thing the flyer did was screamed in terror.

Then a powerful lightning explosion brightens the night sky, and both the flyer and Singetail fell lifeless.

The Skrill flew in place as the rider didn't seem to show one bit of sympathy of them. And then the rider's Skrill unleashes a loud roar in triumph.

* * *

The Next Morning.

The next day at Dragon's Edge, everyone was at the clubhouse doing something. Hiccup was checking on the Dragon Eye 2, Astrid sharping her ax, Fishlegs going over his dragon cards. Snotlout napping on Hookfang, and the twins just playing around with Chicken. And recently, Heather came over for a visit.

As the sun gets higher, a beam of light reflects inside. And then it hits something hidden in the wall, and the light reflects on some of Fishlegs's cards. It didn't take him long to notice.

"Huh?" Fishlegs turned and looked at where the light was at. "Hey. What's that?"

Soon everyone else notice.

"What is that?" Astrid asked.

Whatever the object was, it was stick in the wall and the rim was sticking out.

"Toothless, just enough to get it out." Hiccup said.

Toothless fired a small blast just enough to get the object out. And then it fell to the floor, it then roll to a stop.

It was a Dragon Eye lens.

"A Dragon Eye lens." Hiccup gasped.

"I-It was here the whole time!" Heather stunned.

"Let's have a look, Hiccup!" Fishlegs demanded. "I'm already dying to see what it has!"

"Okay, okay, Fishlegs." Hiccup picking up the lens.

He soon placed the lens in the Dragon Eye 2.

"Okay bud, do your thing." Said Hiccup.

Toothless then lights the Dragon Eye 2, and a projection begins to appear.

"I really hope it's the one for the King of Dragons!" Fishlegs begged.

Then the projection comes together, but instead it showed a picture of a island.

"That's new." Snotlout said.

"it's... A map." Said Hiccup.

The island was almost a tear shape, and it's size seems to be about 8 miles long, and 3 miles at it's widest point.

"A lens that leads to a island." Tuffnut said. "What else does it show."

"Okay, hang on." Hiccup said.

He soon made a adjustment, then the projection showed something unusually. It show images of 5 different creatures, one was a body shape of a Dramilllion, another much larger version. Another had plates on it's back, another with a large frill and 3 horns on it's head. And the last was the largest with a long neck and tail.

"Fishlegs, can you make out what they are?" Hiccup asked.

"I've never anything like this." Fishlegs said. "I think their some sort of ancient reptiles."

"I like the one with the horns on it's head." Tuffnut said.

"I'm into the one with those tail spikes." Ruffnut gesturing to the plated one.

"Let's see what else there is." Hiccup making another adjustment.

Then the projection showed a image of a large creature, having a skull almost as long as a person, a thick neck, short arms for it's body size. And stand on 2 powerful legs. And the image showed as if it was roaring.

"What is that?" Snotlout questioned.

Fishlegs begins to examined the image.

"Anything, Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

"Well, it doesn't have a real name, but they call it... The Legendary Creature." Fishlegs examining the projection.

The riders glanced each other.

"It says that this is a living monster, with jaws that can bite through even Gronckle Iron." Fishlegs explained. "They say it can strike fear with even the most aggressive dragons. And it can even take on a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Fishlegs, is there anything of how to find this island?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs looks at the map. "It appears that the island is... 15 miles southwest of here. Completely isolated."

"Well, it looks like we're on a little trip then." Hiccup said. "We leave in a hour, so pack up."

* * *

Soon the riders were heading to the island, but first wanted to see if their allies knew anything about this island.

Their first stop was Wingmaiden Island.

"I must say Hiccup Haddock." said Atali. "I've only heard stories of that island, but never been there."

"Let's hope that some aren't true." Said Hiccup.

"Good luck to you all."

And then the riders took off.

* * *

Later they arrived on Defenders of the Wing, and they got some information.

"The Defenders of the Wing are actually familiar with these island. Because a team came across it, 25 years ago." Said Mala.

"What happen that night?" Fishlegs asked.

"A team of 12 members were coming back from a fishing trip, and a storm has hit." Mala explained. "And they came across an island, 3 members went to scout the island. But then they came across a large reptile, not a dragon. One of them narrowly escape with both his feet."

"Okay, thank you." Said Hiccup. "Alright let's head out."

"Beware Hiccup, these stories are as real as they get." Mala warned. "Even when I was little, they were frighten."

"We will."

* * *

Soon the 7 riders were heading towards the island.

"Hey Fishlegs, any idea what we might come across?!" Hiccup called.

"Well, other than those ancient reptiles. I say some dragons like Nadders or Nightmares or possibly Zipplebacks." Fishlegs thought.

"Let's just hope that there's nothing waiting for us on that island." Heather said.

* * *

The riders continued heading in the direction of the island. But their unaware, that their being watched.

And on a Dragon Hunter ship, Johann lowers his spyglass after spotted the riders. And was suspicious on their directional route.

"Dragon Riders, I presume." Krogan approaching him.

"Yes. And they appear to be heading somewhere." Johann said. "Send a Flyer to follow them."

"Actually, I have a better idea." Krogan suggested. "Let's follow them by ship, that way they'll never know their being followed."

"I suppose you have a point." Johann agreeing. "But I'm sure you're aware that those 2 scouts you sent last night never came back."

"It doesn't matter if their alive or not, what does matter is that Hiccup might be leading us to something real big."

Soon Krogan's fleet turns into the direction that Hiccup and the riders are going. And the riders are unaware their being followed.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Never thought you see a dragon rider with a Skrill, huh? I can be full of surprises here.**

 **Here's a little info on the Skrill rider, but not too much to ruin it.**

 **This rider is secretive, stealthy, fast, smart and cunning. And has a similar history to one of the riders.**

 **And the next chapter will really give the riders a real scare.**

 **Happy 3rd Anniversary of Race To The Edge.**


	4. Mosasaurus Ambush

3 hours have gone by, and the riders are still flying in the direction of the island.

"I thought you said the island would be here!" Snotlout complained.

"Snotlout, will you just relax?" Said Hiccup. "It's just taking a bit longer than we thought."

"East for you to say." Snotlout crossed his arms.

Hiccup then took another look through his spyglass. He scans the distance sea, and then a spot of of land appear.

"Wait, wait, there! I see it!" Hiccup called.

"Well, it's about time." Said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, I thought we were wasting entire flight." Ruffnut agreeing.

Within minutes they were over the island in circling it. The entire island was a warm tropical rainforest, and humid. And at the northern region of the island has what looks like a mountain.

"Looks pretty quiet from up here." Said Astrid.

"Let's get a closer look." Heather suggested.

"Okay, we'll land on that beach on the east coast and rest a bit." Hiccup said. "Then we'll have a look around."

* * *

The Riders flew lower near the water, only 10 feet from the surface. And were approaching.

But as they flew under the water, beneath the waves. A large figure moves quickly through the water like a ocean glider.

But it didn't go unnoticed.

Toothless then came to a stop, almost as if he thought him heard something. Soon the other dragons came to a stop as well.

"Whoa, what is it bud?" Hiccup patted Toothless's head.

"Uh, Hiccup? I think something's around here." Fishlegs feeling somethings wrong.

Then suddenly, a ghostly bellow is heard. And it sounded like it was coming under the water.

"What is that?" Astrid looking around.

"I don't see anything." Heather trying to spot anything in the water.

Then a dark shadow appeared in the water, it looked like a snake like shape.

"Ladies and Gents." Ruffnut said.

"We have ourselves, a sea monster." Tuffnut finished.

"Okay, guys let's just move slowly towards shore." Hiccup said. "it's not too far."

The shoreline was only 300 feet away.

The Riders begin to fly slowly towards the shore. They think that any sudden movement could cause the creature to attack.

Whatever IT is.

Then suddenly, a large paddle like tail raised from the water, and before they even reacted. The tail slams into all 7 riders and their dragons, and cause them to fall into the water.

"What the Thor was that?!" Snotlout shouted in panic.

Hiccup looked underwater, and then he spotted a large lizard like marine reptile. It seems bigger than a Scauldron, and seems to easily take one on in a fight and kill it. As well as a Seashocker.

But what he didn't know, is that this was a creature once thought extinct.

The Mosasaurus.

And it begins to circle them.

Perhaps mistaking the Dragons for a prey source. The former Top Predator of the Cretaceous had homed in on the riders.

And if there's one thing worse than swimming with a 60 foot carnivorous reptile.

Is that their in it's element.

Mosasaurs are powerful ambush hunters.

"EVERYONE SWIM TO SHORE!" Hiccup yelled.

They will attack and eat virtually anything that moves. Sharks, Turtles, Giant Squid, even other Mosasaurs.

And can tackle Scauldrons, Thunderdrums and Seashockers.

The Mosasaurus lifts it's head out of the water as the riders and their dragons quickly made a beeline to the beach.

With 7 humans and 6 dragons in the water, it was spoiled in choice.

So far, it seems to be messing around.

The Mosasaurus then lunges it's head of the water again, and dives down. And swung it's large tail at the water's surface.

And the Riders quickly swam to shore, as Hiccup was the first to make it. And quickly help anyone who came behind him. And the Mosasaurus continues to swim around as it raised it's left front flippers up and slaps on the water and dives down.

Soon everyone was out of the water, and they looked back as the Mosasaurus breaches out of the water, with half it's body out. And crashes back on the water, creating a massive splash.

And it was soon gone after that.

"What... in Thor's name... was that?" Astrid still recovering from shock.

"Whatever it is, I want one of those." Said Tuffnut.

"Whatever it was, I'm just glad that we managed to get away in time." Fishlegs said.

Of the 7 deadliest seas of all time, the Mosasaurus lived in the worse.

"Okay, whatever that thing is." Hiccup said. "It looks it won't come after us here."

"Let's just hope, that nothing else will happen here." Said Snotlout.

"Okay, we'll rest here for a bit. And then have a look around." Hiccup said. "And we'll try to find a campsite for the night."

And soon, the Riders begin to rest up for the trek ahead.

But the question is...

What creatures actually call this lost island, Home?

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Last night, I saw Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.**

 **And it was AWESOME!**

 **In case your wondering, this Prequel takes place during Race To The Edge. Between Family Matters and Darkest Night.**

 **But, I'm not completely sure if I should included the Indominus Rex and Indoraptor in this story. You know, since their genetic hybrids created by technology that doesn't even exist yet in their time.**

 **But in the next chapter, the Riders will meet a creature of unimaginable amazement.**


	5. Brachiosaurus Encounter: Stealthy Ambush

Half an hour later, the Riders and their dragons are exploring the island on foot. But so far, they only came across a few Terrible Terrors and a Gronckle, and a trackprint what looks to be made by a Slitherwing. But nothing else.

"Huh, I thought we would see a lot more on this island." Said Fishlegs.

"Maybe, there's not much out here." Astrid said.

They continued walking through a large field, and as they approach a treeline at the edge of the forest. The ground suddenly shook.

"What was that?" Heather hearing the thud.

Then another thud was heard as the ground shook again. It felt almost like a footstep, and they begin to look around.

"Is it a Quaken?" Snotlout asked.

Then another thud was heard, and some trees then shook as if something large was removing through the trees. Heather was the first to notice.

"Uh, guys. You might wanna have to see this." She said.

The others turns to the direction where Heather was looking, and soon another thud was heard. And soon, their eyes widen as the creature starts to appear.

And then, a large foot shaped like an Elephant's appeared. And lands in a puddle as the ground shook under it's massive weight. And then the creature who owns the foot lets out a bellow similar to a whale, and the foot lifts up.

The Riders were in complete amazement as they gazed upon the giant. Standing about 50 feet tall, it's head level was at the Edge's Clubhouse floor level. Most of that height is it's long neck. And it was a colossal reptile.

A Dinosaur.

Many centuries from now, until 1900. This species will be known as Brachiosaurus.

A Sauropod dinosaur, and the body shape of her is almost like a Giraffe.

The Brachiosaurus took a few more steps before stopping, and then bellows again. Even the dragons were amazed by her appearance and her massive size. And then, the 50 ton giant lowers her head to a tree to feed.

It was Astrid and Heather that were the most wondrous of the ancient creature. And Hiccup approach Astrid as the Sauropod lifts her head up with a leaf in her mouth.

"Look at that." Astrid said as a tear went across her face. "I never seen anything like that."

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup said placing an arm around her shoulders.

"She's beautiful."

After swallowing the leaf, the Brachiosaurus begins to leaves. And she lets out a bellow as she walks away, making the ground shake with each stomp of her 4 feet.

* * *

After the unforgettable encounter of the Brachiosaurus, the Riders came across a clearance in the forest. Seeming to be the ideal spot to set up camp.

And before long, they have it all set up.

Then, Hiccup notice some distinctive markings and footprints in the area. The markings on the trees almost looked like claw marks. And the footprint trail seems to head off somewhere. And all of the footprints in the track way have the same design. It looked that the creature that was here, seem to move on 2 legs and with 2 toes. A 3rd is probably held up.

"Hey guys, come here." Hiccup called.

Soon the others saw the footprints.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones that came by here today." Said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Hiccup.

"This whole area seems to be scattered with these." Said Fishlegs.

"Any idea what was here, Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

"Well, judging by the claw marks." Fishlegs examined the area. "It seems it has the slash and dash attack of a Speed Stinger and a Razorwhip. But also has the speed and power of a Night Fury perhaps."

"Okay, we definitely it's not a Speed Stinger that was here." Hiccup said.

"Thank Thor." Snotlout relieved.

"But it seems that it's also a pack hunter, and there's more than 1 that came here."

The track way showed more sets, it's almost as if a whole group of them were here.

"Seems like 5 or 6 pass by." Heather examining the area as well. "I think they were after something."

"Okay, let's follow this trail." Said Hiccup. "Maybe we might find whatever was here."

"Maybe it should be best to leave the dragons here." Astrid suggested. "We don't want to give ourselves away before we find them."

"I don't know." Ruffnut said.

"I'm having some deja vu here." Said Tuffnut.

"Oh really, like what?" Snotlout not buying it.

"Remember Defenders of the Wing?" Ruffnut reminded. "Those guys snatch us one by one."

"Yeah. I'm just saying." Said Tuffnut. "Something similar might happen."

"Okay, let's just try to find those creatures." Hiccup said.

And soon, the Riders begin to follow the trail of footprints. And as the dragons stay behind at the camp.

But what the group didn't know, is the whole time they were there. They were being watched, by something in the trees. Hidden among the branches, is the Mysterious Skrill Rider and it's Skrill. The dark shadowing and low beams of light actually gave the two camouflage. The Rider gently patted it's Skrill on it's head. And once the Riders knew they were completely out of hearing distance of their dragons.

The Rider then brought out a dart, and loaded on a crossbow. Trying to as quiet as it can.

And then, with quickly reflects the Rider shot all 6 dragons. And soon, they dropped to the ground unconscious. As soon as they were down, the Rider and the Skrill approach them. Making sure their out, and unexpectedly the Rider strokes Toothless. Possibly since the Rider never saw a Night Fury before.

And then, the Rider quickly got on the Skrill. And took off.

* * *

Unaware of what happen to the dragons, the Riders are still following the track way.

"Whatever this creature is." Fishlegs looking at the distance between. "It can cover a lot of ground in a short time."

They continued walking through the vegetation, and as Snotlout yawns and stretches his arms. He looked up, and he thought he was looking at someone hidden in the branches. And as Ruffnut looked behind about to said something, but Snotlout was strangely gone.

"Snotlout? Snotlout?!" Ruffnut called. "I am not in the mood for your Loki tricks!"

Then suddenly she was lifting upwards swiftly.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware that their short on 2 Riders. Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs and Tuffnut are still making their way through the undergrowth.

"So, Tuffnut." Fishlegs said to him. "What exactly were you talking about back there?"

"Glad you asked Fishy." Tuffnut patted his shoulder. "Well, this would be the part where we get separated. And then, picked off, one by o-"

When Fishlegs wasn't looking, Tuffnut was then pulled under and disappeared.

"Sorry Tuff, what was that last..." Fishlegs turned and saw he was gone. "PART!" He jumped.

Hearing that, Hiccup, Astrid and Heather looked back and saw Tuffnut missing. And only his helmet was left behind.

"Uh... Where's Tuffnut?" Astrid asked.

"Huh? H-H-He was standing right here next to me just a moment ago." Fishlegs pointed where he was standing and pick up his helmet. "What are we going do, now?! We don't even know what the heck is going-" Then suddenly, a dark flash coming from no where and dragged Fishlegs away. And Tuff's helmet fell out of his grip. "Oooaaahhh!" His scream faded, and leaving Hiccup, Astrid and Heather glancing each other with panicked looks.

"Okay, I'm starting to get the feeling we're not alone here." Hiccup looking around.

"You're not the only one." Astrid getting a little scared as well.

"Snotlout and Ruffnut are gone too." Heather noticing their missing.

"Did anyone see what took Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"It was too fast, I didn't make it out." Heather glancing around through the trees.

"Okay, let's just... Try to head back to the dragons." Astrid suggested.

"I think we might get back faster if we go through this gully." Hiccup pointed to a rocky gully.

And soon, the 3 begin to head into the gully. Unaware that their being watched from the trees.

* * *

10 minutes later, they were still in the gully. But the place was almost maze like.

"Hiccup, we've been walking in circles." Heather getting anxious. "There's no exit here, I think we should get back."

"Shh. Keep it down." Hiccup whispered.

The last thing Hiccup wanted is to attract unwanted attention.

But as they continue to walk, and pass a small path on the right. The head of some kind of reptile appeared and eyes them, breathing softly. It sounded like a predator with it's sights on it's next victims. And then it begins to search for an ambush spot.

For a second, Hiccup thought he heard something. And then looks behind to see if they were being followed, but their was nothing. After a worrying glance, the 2 began to walk away.

"I'm starting to get the feeling we're alone here." Astrid said softly.

But that's what predators like to do. One of their favorite hunting methods, is to attack from behind. Some predators, like Tigers, would stalk their prey from behind. Where the victim isn't looking.

And then, a shadow of the creature's head appeared on the wall. And it let out of a growl, and it's teeth were shown.

Hiccup was the first to notice and froze. "Okay, time to get of here."

For a brief moment, Astrid was confused. And notice the shadow as well as Heather. But before they could even do anything.

The sound of closing jaws was heard as Heather was suddenly violently pulled back by her left foot. In the shadows, their pursuer steps back into the shadows as it begins to drag her back into the shadows.

Then Hiccup and Astrid heard growling behind as they looked ahead of them, and a large carnivorous reptile appeared.

With no time to fight back, they begin to make a run for it. But then the reptile slams it's head against Astrid knocking her unconscious.

Hiccup looks back, knowing he would have no chance without the dragons. He climbs up a ledge trying to escape.

Then the 1st reptile roars and lunges.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Don't worry, I didn't have them killed.**

 **I was just trying to give a scare to them.**

 **In the next chapter, you will finally find out about the mysterious Skrill rider. And most importantly, who this rider is.**


	6. Claire And Bolt

Everything was still black, then Hiccup blinked a few times to see straight.

"What?" He said a little dazed.

Then he noticed that his hands were tied behind his back, And then the others started to wake up. And they too had their hands tied behind their backs.

"Where are we?" Snotlout asked.

"I doesn't where we are." Astrid trying to get free. "We just need to get free."

"Whoever tied us up, clearly didn't want us to break out of this." Said Heather trying to get her wrists free.

"Indeed your quite right." Said a voice.

Then the Riders realized that they're not alone here.

"Uh, anyone out there?" Hiccup called.

"Oh, there's someone here, alright." The voice said in a unfriendly tone. "But unfortunately, this will be the last time you ever be on this island."

"I don't like the sound of that." Fishlegs whimpered.

"Who are you?!" Astrid yelled. "Show yourself!"

Oh, I will." Said the figure. "But first, why don't meet my friend, Bolt."

"Bolt?!" The Riders said in confusion.

Then some bushes shake as something is moving through them. And then, right in front of them emerging from the bushes was a Skrill. And it didn't look very happy, the Skrill rears up and spreads it's wings as sparks of lightning went across it's body and then roars aggressively.

"We're actually gonna can eaten by a Skrill!" Fishlegs quivered.

"Okay, hold on!" Hiccup called. "I'm sure we can talk about this!"

"Oh, we actually have a lot to talk about." Said the figure. "But sadly, this will be your last conversation when I'm done."

Then the figure step out from the shadows, and it's revealed to be a young woman seeming to be about their age. She had reddish hair, and blue eyes. And she had a crossbow in her hand. And she had a similar mask that Heather has on. And wears a green colored tunic, black leggings and a darker green vest.

"And I would start talking if I were you." She warned. "Bolt doesn't treat trespassers extreme well."

The Skrill named Bolt then growls.

"Wait a second." Snotlout said. "Where are our dragons?! Where's Hookfang?"

Oh, don't worry." Said the Skrill Rider. "Each of your dragons are safe... From you!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"DON'T take me for a fool, Blondie." The Rider aiming her crossbow threateningly. "You 7 nothing but a group of heartless killers. And were sent from Krogan to destroy this place!"

"Wait, your enemies with Krogan?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, you never heard of him?" The Rider asked. "He is a deadly Dragon Hunter with a Titan Wing Singetail. And he and his men would wipe out every village that he comes across!"

"Yep, that's Krogan." Said Ruffnut.

"He has attack our village before." Tuffnut said.

"Look, if your enemies with Krogan and the hunters." Said Hiccup. "Then we have something in common."

The Rider took that as a joke. "You expect me to believe that?!" She then raised her crossbow ready to fire. "I don't trust everyone."

As they were talking, Heather notice that her tone seem to sound both angry, outrage and scared. Almost as if something happen to her, like a similar experience she went through.

"Look, I'm sorry whatever Krogan did to you." She finally spoke.

Everyone was a bit sudden. Even the Rider was caught off guard.

"What did you say?" She turned to her.

"I know what it was like to lose everything care and love." Said Heather. "But revenge isn't-"

Then quickly, the Rider aimed her crossbow dangerously at Heather's neck. "You don't know, a thing about me!"

"This is getting out of hand." Astrid quietly said. "Hiccup can you reach my hidden knife? It's in my boot."

"I'll try." He said.

"Look, I exactly been through you did." Said Heather. "And being alone all this time."

The Rider then place a finger on the bow's trigger. "Odin is about to get some company if you don't shut up!"

"I know you wouldn't shoot me."

"Why not?!"

"Because you're too scared."

The Rider narrowed her eyes. "Try me."

Unknowingly to her, Astrid has finally managed to cut herself free.

"Well, as nice as your little pep talk was." Said the rider. "Let's hope there's a open spot for you in Valhalla."

Then suddenly, Astrid tackled the Rider to the ground as the sudden attack cause the her to fire an arrow. Only hitting a tree, the Rider's Skrill was about to rush in and help her Rider. But then Toothless came out of nowhere and pinned her to the ground.

Astrid attempts to pinned the rider, but she was a lot tougher than she first thought. The Rider manages to get her right arm free, and then punched her and threw aside. And then the rider brought a knife from belt, but Astrid quickly stopped her before she could pin her. And Astrid then kicked to the ground, and then Astrid pins her with her foot.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and finish me." Said the Rider. "Just like what Krogan took from me."

"Wait, look give you some information." Hiccup said trying to stop a fight. "We'll tell you anything."

Sensing distraction, the Rider then made a quick move. And quickly pins Astrid and was now holding the knife near her throat.

"Tell that dragon to get off my." The Rider warned. "Or she dies."

"Toothless, get off the Skrill." Hiccup quickly ordered.

Then Toothless got off of Bolt as she growls at him.

"Now then, start talking." She demanded.

"Look found a Dragon Eye lens with a map that leads to this island." Hiccup said simply.

"We're you followed?"

"No, we weren't."

"And where is... Dragon Eye?"

"In Toothless's saddle bag."

"Toothless?" The Rider questioned. "What kind a name is Toothless? I expected something more like Pitch Black or something."

"Doesn't sound too bad either." Tuffnut admitted.

Then finally, the Rider released Astrid as she went to Toothless and pulled out the Dragon Eye 2. "Quite interesting. How does it work?"

"Show her, bud." Hiccup said.

Toothless then lights the Dragon Eye 2, and the projection of the island's map was shown.

"Whoa." The Rider gasped.

"Okay, so are we good?" Astrid asked.

"Not, just yet." She said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup." Hiccup introduced.

"Wait, as in the strange fella that befriends a Night Fury?" The Rider said.

"Uh, yes."

"Hmm, I thought the metal leg was familiar." She said and then pulled her mask down.

"So, are good now?" Hiccup asked.

We're now. Said the Rider.

"Thank Odin, thank Odin, thank Odin!" Fishlegs catching his breath.

"Here, let me help you with this. She said cutting them loose.

"Listen, I apologize for the violent introduction." She said. "I've been doing what I can for over the past year of protecting this island from Krogan's men."

"Your enemies with Krogan?" Fishlegs asked now free.

"Again, yes." She then turned to Astrid. "Hey, I didn't punched you too hard did I?"

"Oh, don't worry." Astrid assured rubbing her jaw a bit. "I had worse."

"Hold on, let's start from the top!" Said Snotlout. "Who exactly in Thor's name are you?"

"Watch your mouth or else." The Rider warned. "Name's Claire."

"This is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Heather." Hiccup introduced.

"Hey, sorry about the crossbow to the throat thing." Claire apologized to Heather.

"It's okay. I've dealt with worse." Heather said.

How's the foot? That looked like a pretty violent pull back there."

"It's a little sort, but I'm feel really."

"I have a place, it's not far." Said Claire. "And I might as well show you around the island."

"Thank you, Claire." Said Hiccup. "But first we need to find our dragons."

"Oh, don't worry. Their not too far away."

Then suddenly, the other dragons appeared.

"So, how exactly did you trained a Skrill?" Fishlegs asked approaching Bolt. "It's amazing."

"I'll explain later on the way." Said Claire. "But right now, we need to get moving. We don't wanna be out here at night."

"Why's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Predators stalk out here, but some most active at night." She answered.

And then, they begin to follow Claire and Bolt.


	7. Claire's Story: Beautiful Sight

The Riders followed Claire as she leads them to where she was staying.

"So, Claire how exactly did you bonded with Bolt?" Fishlegs asked. "We've never seen anyone bonding a Skrill before."

"It's quite a story, Fishlegs." Said Claire. "It was about 2 years ago, I was out one night on my home island. I got to a clearing, and then I came across a Skrill. I tried to sneak away without alerting it. But it saw me, I tried to run and it soon cornered me. I reached for my dagger to tried to keep it away from me. I had my eyes shut thinking I was done for. But that's when it happen, the Skrill never attack me. For some reason it seem curious. I was completely sure, but I think the dagger actually saved me."

"Oh, course of." Fishlegs realized. "Skrills are often drawn by daggers due to it's electrical properties."

"Exactly." Claire said.

"But, how did your village react about Bolt?" Astrid asked.

"I never had the chance." Claire sadly looking down. "Krogan and his men attack and wipe out my entire village 13 months ago."

Everyone was sadden by that.

"And it was on the night that finally decide to tell my parents about." Said Claire. "But I lost that chance. Knowing it was too late to save them, I quickly ran into forest where I was hiding Bolt. And quickly got away."

"Claire, was there anything you can remember about the attack?" Hiccup asked.

"It was too fast, it seem like a random act of violence." Claire said. "Though I here something about Krogan saying of finding a lens for something."

"He must've been looking for a Dragon Eye lens." Said Astrid.

"I thought about fighting them off, but there was just too many." Said Claire.

"I'm really sorry for you loss Claire." Heather said soothingly. "I actually lost my entire village and my family."

"Really, by who?"

"My older brother when he was deranged and crazy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your own brother killed our whole village?!"

"Actually, I was living at a different village and I didn't know who my real family was. But he is reform now."

"Oh, okay."

But, how did came across this island?" Hiccup asked.

"Me and Bolt were flying that day, I was just trying to get as far away from Krogan as possible." Said Claire. "And then, I came across this place, and decided to stay here. And knowing that nowhere is safe with Krogan out there, I've decided to do what I can to protect this place and it's creatures."

"Well, I get why you stay here." Said Astrid. "But, after a while why didn't you... go back?"

Claire sighed. "I fell in love."

"Oh, so who's the lucky fella?" Snotlout said smugly.

Then suddenly, a rock was thrown and hit him in the head.

"Not that kind of love, you muttonhead!" Claire said. "Just follow me."

* * *

A few minutes later, they passing by some trees. And Claire seems to be searching for something, and finally found it.

"I fell in love, with this." She said.

Then a bellow was heard, and they saw what Claire was looking for.

"Oh, man." Said Hiccup.

They continued walking and entered a field that is filled with Dragons and Dinosaurs living peacefully. There were Nadders, Gronckles, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Razorwhips, a few Boneknappers. 2 Slitherwings, a Deathsong, an Armorwing, there were even a few Speed Stingers and Changewings and Rumblehorns and Singetails. And there were Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, and some Gallimimus and Brachiosaurus and Ankylosaurus.

And seeing them in peace, was like living in a wonderful dream.

And a beautiful sight it was.

And soon they walk by next to an Apatosaurus. These were so peaceful they were completely harmless towards them. Even the dangerous species of dragons like Slitherwings, Speed Stingers and Changewings and Singetails, even Triple Strykes were completely docile towards them.

There was even 2 other Skrills showing no concern of the riders. There was even a pair of Typhoomerangs, a few Quakens, there was even a Flightmare out in daytime. Which is extremely rare.

There was even a Cavern Crasher, some Dramillions, a couple Timberjacks. And then, something they didn't expect. 6 Buffalords peacefully grazing, proving that their species is still fighting back from extinction.

"This is amazing." Hiccup finally spoke.

"It's so beautiful." Heather said.

"I know, that's why I did everything I can to keep it that way." Said Claire.

* * *

An hour later, they finally arrive at Claire's place. Which is actually a made shift cave, with a tunnel inside which was probably made by a Whispering Death.

"I do apologize for the mess." Claire said. "I never had anyone else here expect Bolt."

"It's fine, besides it doesn't seem too bad." Said Tuffnut.

"So, this is where been staying for all this time?" Heather asked.

"Yep, home sweet home." Claire said.

"Claire, how much of the island do you know?" Hiccup asked.

"All of it, actually." Claire answered and then brought out a map of the island. "I've been at every corner of this island top to bottom. And know the terrain."

"What else is here?" Ruffnut asked.

"About 20 species of dragons. And 15 species of those reptiles that live here." Claire bringing out some drawings.

"Hey, it's that sea creature we came across." Fishlegs looking at a drawing of the Mosasaurus.

"Yeah, that one is a dangerous creature." Said Claire. "I called a Tidal Lizard."

While looking through the drawings of the island's species. Hiccup notice one particular. He picks up a drawing of reptile similar shape of a Speed Stinger and a Dramillion. It had 3 fingered claws on each hand, stands on 2 legs. And has a large claw on the big toe, and it appeared to be a predator.

And it was painted with a gray color, and has a metallic blue stripe from it's eye. Running down it's back to it's tail.

"Hey Claire, what's this?" He asked.

"That one is a species of creature, that I called Raptors." Claire looking at it.

Everyone then turned and looked at the drawing.

"It almost looks like a Dramillion." Said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, but Blue isn't a dragon." Claire said.

"Blue?" Hiccup asked.

"Her name, for the blue stripe." Claire pointed to Blue's stripe.

"It's actually a good name." Heather said.

"I like it too." Said Astrid.

"Blue is very cunning, in fact she's 2nd most intelligent creature around. Claire explained. "And her smarts rivals a Night Fury."

Toothless looked offended.

"Oh, sorry Toothless." Claire apologized. "You know, this isn't the first I've seen a Night Fury."

Everyone was speechless. "WHAT?!"

"You've seen another Night Fury?!" Hiccup stunned.

"Actually, 3 of them." Claire said.

"How? When?" Astrid asked.

"it was 6 months ago, I was out on walk." Claire explained. "And then I saw 3 black objects, I went a little closer. And there was a trio of Night Furies. They hang around in the area, for about 3 hours. Long enough for me to draw them."

"Where are they now?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, that was 6 months ago." Claire said. "There long gone, who knows where they might be."

"Do you still have the drawings?"

"Yeah." Claire pulling out a notebook.

She then open it, and revealed a drawing of 3 Night Furies. Everyone was amazed, even Toothless was.

"Ooh! I can't believe we miss a chance of seeing 3 Night Furies!" Fishlegs said.

"Okay, so, back to the subject." Said Hiccup. "What else do you know about Blue?"

"well, unlike the other Raptors on the island." Said Claire. "Blue is actually a loner, instead of being other packs."

"But, why?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Most likely reason her pack was killed by something."

"Do you know where she might be?" Hiccup asked.

Claire then brought back the island's map. "Right there, is her hang out." She pointed to a section of forest 2 miles west of them. "It's where she mostly hangs around."

"Hiccup, what exactly are you planning?" Astrid asked.

"Trying to Blue, unless there's a better option." Hiccup said.

"She can pick up your scent a mile off, she's almost impossible to get even close." Said Claire.

"Okay, so what's the best choice?" Hiccup asked.

"Best chance to get close enough, is to be on foot." Said Claire. "And try to spot before she spots you. And best to trek alone."

"Okay, guess it's me and Toothless then. You guys wait here, I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

"If you die, and clearly you will." Said Snotlout. "Can I have Toothless?"

"Oh, for Thor's sake." Hiccup groaned and leaves with Toothless.

"Here, take this." Claire tossing him a Salmon. "It's her favorite."

"Got it." Hiccup said leaves with Toothless.

Once outside, Hiccup and Toothless head west seeing if they can find Blue before she finds them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a northeastern part of the island's coast. Krogan and Johann have finally arrived on the island.

"I want every Flyer out there, and catch whatever you see!" Krogan ordered.

"Well, it appears that Master Hiccup may have led us to something very big indeed." Said Johann.

"But first, why don't find him." Said Krogan. "He may lead us to something important."

And soon, Krogan, Johann and a few hunters join them as they entered the forest on foot.


	8. Blue: Hunter Ambush

Unaware of Krogan and Johann's presence on the island. Hiccup and Toothless, are making their way through the forest searching for Blue. But as they walked, Hiccup did get the feeling that their being watched. And like with Jaguars, even though they can't see her.

She, can see them.

And Hiccup honestly never thought there was a creature that could rival a Night Fury in craftiness, speed and intelligence. And soon, Hiccup spotted a familiar footprint.

And it seems fresh.

"Stay alert, bud." Hiccup said.

Toothless looks around, in case of a sudden attack.

They soon entered a small clearing, and ahead was a log. As they approach it, some leaves suddenly rustle as if something was hiding. Hiccup singled Toothless to be ready for a fight in case things got hairy.

"There, you are." He said softly.

But then suddenly, instead of Blue. A trio of Compsognathus came out, and ran away. Hiccup turned and watch them leave. And Toothless made a laughing sound.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere. A Velociraptor with the same coloration leaped onto the log and snarls at them.

Seeing the blue stripe, Hiccup immediately knew it was Blue.

"Okay, nice and slow." Hiccup said.

Blue leaps off the log, and approaches them.

"Easy, hey." Hiccup holding his hand out.

Blue hissed and Toothless growled.

"Easy, bud." Hiccup reaching into his saddle bag.

"I brought ya something." He said to Blue.

Hiccup then brought the salmon, and Blue then seems eager to have it.

"Here you go." He tossed it.

And Blue caught it in her jaws, and swallowed it whole.

"Okay, I guess we're on the same page now." Said Hiccup.

Hiccup still held his out, and Blue screeches at him. And she begins to circle them, and Hiccup kept his eyes on her.

"Eyes on me." Hiccup said. "It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you."

Blue then begins to calm down, and slowly brought her snout towards his hand.

"That's right. There we go."

But just before Blue was about to press her snout on Hiccup's hand. A dart coming from nowhere was sudden fired, and hits her in the neck. And she suddenly lashed out violently as she trips Hiccup with her tail. And then, suddenly Toothless was shot in the neck as well. And soon, both tried to get the darts off them.

"What the...?" Hiccup getting up.

Then suddenly, Krogan, Johann and several hunters appeared and surrounded them.

"My, my Master Hiccup." Said Johann. "I really must thank you for leading us to this lost world."

"And you brought us possibly the jackpot of dragons." Said Krogan.

"Krogan, get out of the way." Hiccup warned. "You don't know what your doing."

Then as Blue tries to see straight from the dart's effect, she saw a hunter raising a bow up aiming at Hiccup. Then, Blue lunges at the hunter knocking Hiccup aside. And starts shredding the hunter. Then Krogan fired another dart at Blue on the leg, but then the hunter that Blue is pinning then brought an arrow out.

"No, no, don't shoot it!" Johann yelled.

But the hunter was in so much pain from Blue's claws, and begins to aim the arrow.

"Blue, watch out!" Hiccup trying to warn her.

But it was too late, the hunter then shoves the arrow deeply into Blue's leg. Blue screeches in pain, and then she slumps to the ground. The arrow was shoved in a really bad spot.

Hiccup then got up, and glared at Krogan and Johann.

"You son of a halftroll!" He charged.

Then suddenly, Krogan shot a dart into Hiccup's chest. And quickly the dart took effect on him, Krogan then blows at him. And then, Hiccup drops to the ground. And Toothless was already out from the dart.

"That creature will be worthless, if it doesn't make it." Johann said.

"It was only jabbed in the leg." Said Krogan. "What could possibly happen? Load the creature, and the Night Fury up!"

But what Krogan didn't know, is that the arrowhead is still stuck into Blue's leg. And if it's not removed, she could die.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what happen. The other Riders were still with Claire at her place. And at the moment, they were sharing some of their adventures they had. And right now, they were telling her about their 1st trip to Vanaheim.

And at the moment, Claire was laughing her head off.

"Seriously?!" Claire laughed. "I can't believe that you actually did a fruit fight!"

"Okay, in fairness." Said Snotlout. "It was Hiccup's idea. But Astrid was the one who started it."

"Only because, you threw one at me." Astrid reminded. "I almost felt I had a bruise on me."

"Yeah, although pink doesn't seem like a good shirt color on you." Tuffnut said.

"Thank you, Tuff." Astrid said.

"May I also remind that it was you 2 that got us into that mess, in the first place." Fishlegs said.

"Okay, when you guys first told that story." Heather said. "I was amazed by it, but now getting the full version. It's almost funny."

"Hey, who's side are you on Heather?" Astrid asked.

"My side, actually." She smirked.

"Looks like you guys got burn." Claire said and then high fived Heather.

Then suddenly, the entire room shook violently.

"What was that?" Fishlegs confused.

Then suddenly, there was another violent shake. And then, the entrance of cave collapse. And they quickly started to try and dig themselves, and then they heard a familiar voice.

"My, my, guess we finally found a way to get rid of you." Said a familiar voice.

"Krogan!" Astrid hissed.

Outside, Krogan's men have tied and subdued their dragons. And were being loaded on chains and were lifted up by some Fliers.

"I must say, it wasn't easy catching a Skrill." Johann approaching Bolt now chained up and muzzled.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave us here?!" Fishlegs called.

"I'm afraid so Mister Fishlegs." Johann said in fake sympathy. "And admittedly, you were my favorite."

"You are gonna be so sorry for trapping us!" Heather growled.

"I like to see that happen, Miss Heather."

"I want every Flyer out there and catch anything you come across!" Krogan ordered.

And soon, the Flyers begin to head out. Catching whatever was in their path.


	9. Sinoceratops Lick: Daring Lava Escape

In a matter of minutes, every Flyer was sent and catching any dragon and dinosaur they come across.

But as they did a mountain in the north region of the island. Starts to cracking and spewing lava, it appears the mountain is a volcano.

And it then let out an explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup is still unconscious from the dart's effect. But then, loud thuds were heard sounding like footsteps.

And Hiccup is starting to wake up, and when he did.

He had a surprising guest looking at him.

It was a Sinoceratops.

A distant relative of Triceratops, but at 20 feet long and 3 tons. Their name means Chinese Horned Face, for being the 1st Ceratopsian ever discovered in China. And surprisingly, Sinoceratops have 2 small openings on their frills instead of being all covered in skin.

Originally from China Asia, they must've came across a land bridge that opened to North America. And migrated to an island close to Greenland, that was slowly splitting apart away from it.

The Sinoceratops is most likely drawn by Hiccup in curiosity. And it was standing over him, and then it opened it's mouth and then placed it's wet tongue. Hiccup groaned in disgust, but fortunately for him the Sinoceratops is a gentle herbivore. The nose horn and frill set are mainly for display. But can be used as a weapon against predators.

But Hiccup was more used of being licked by Toothless, and then Hiccup started to get feeling in his right hand again.

Then suddenly, the Sinoceratops acts up. And rears up on it's back legs, and came crashing with heavy thud of it's front legs just missing Hiccup. And then the dinosaur begins to leave, and it's left hind leg nudges him. Causing him to flip.

Then Hiccup saw a flow of lava approaching him. And he was only several feet away.

Hiccup soon got the use of his legs back as the lava got closer. He tried to scoot away, but ends up rolling to safety.

He continues rolling till his left leg hooks a log. And quickly pulls himself up, and close by a dinosaur skeleton get burn from the lava. Then quickly Hiccup grabs his right arm out of the way, just when a bubble of lava pops. Which was dangerously close to his hand.

And he rolls over the other side.

And then he grips the log, and soon got up on his feet.

* * *

 **Happy 4th of July!**

 **Everyone!**

 **I do apologize how short the chapter is.**

 **And I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	10. Baryonyx Attack: Volcanic Eruption

Back with the other Riders, they were still trying to dig out the entrance. But the rocks were proving to be too heavy.

"Ugh. We'll never out of here at this rate." Heather panted.

"It only Meatlug were here." Fishlegs said.

"We have to try, Hiccup might be in trouble." Said Astrid.

"Claire is there another wa-" Heather was cut short when a trip line on the wall shook and a bell rang.

"Something's coming." Said Claire.

"Where does that tunnel lead?" Snotlout pointed to the tunnel.

"It connects to a underground..." Claire then heard a sound inside the tunnel. "Cavern tunnel system."

Everyone then everyone went to the tunnel looking inside, but it was dark and Fishlegs begins to panicked.

"It's the Legendary Creature, it's the Legendary Creature." Fishlegs quivered. "It's the Legendary Creature, guys! It's the Legendary Creature, it's the Legendary Creature, it's the Legendary Creature!"

"Stop! It's not the Legendary Creature." Heather tried to assured.

"Probably." Claire said.

"Probably?" Fishlegs questioned.

Then suddenly, lava started pouring through the roof and ceiling.

"Lava! Lava! Lava! Lava!" Fishlegs panicked.

"Deep breathes, Fishlegs." Astrid tried to calm him down.

Then they heard something as they turned and saw a silhouette inside the tunnel when some lava pour in. They back up and got pass the dripping lava, then the creature came into the light and revealed itself a mid sized predatory dinosaur called Baryonyx.

And then the Baryonyx roars, causing Fishlegs and Snotlout screaming and held on to each other.

"See?! Not a Legendary Creature!" Claire said.

"HOW IS THIS BETTER?!" Fishlegs screamed.

Then the Baryonyx came out of the tunnel, and roars as it approaches them. But only to get a drip of lava dropping on his head. It then cringed back and growls in pain.

Knowing that the lava will give them some protection, but not for long.

"Claire! What do we do?!" Fishlegs yelled frantically. "What do we do?!"

Then Claire saw the emergency ladder she has at the corner. In case if something happen. She quickly went to it and tries pull it loose, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck!" She looked back. "CHAIR!"

They quickly saw a chair near them, and the Baryonyx tried to snatch one of them. But the lava stop it.

Heather was the first to act and grabs the chair. Then the Baryonyx clamps it's jaws on the chair's back, and now was in a tug of war. It lasted till a stream of lava hits the dinosaur's neck.

The chair was then quickly place under the ladder as Claire was the first climb. And soon, everyone went up as Heather covered the back.

"Come on!" Claire said. "Let's go!"

As soon as everyone was up, Heather begins to climb up.

"Come on, Heather!" Claire now at the top and begins to open the hatch.

"WE MADE IT!" Fishlegs shouted happily. "YEAH!"

Then suddenly, as if he jinx it. the lower ladder now comes lose, and drops onto the ground. And Heather is now totally exposed, and the Baryonyx now managed to slip pass the lava looks curiously at that. Heather froze and looks back behind her.

"Uh... Hi" She said nervously.

Then the Baryonyx roared at her, and Heather quickly climb up the ladder as the dinosaur went after her. She managed to get pass the tunnel, but the Baryonyx slip it's crocodile like snout through the shoot. And it's teeth caught the side of her boot, but quickly pulls free.

"Come on! Come on!" Astrid shouted as Claire tries to get the hatch open.

Then the Baryonyx roared causing everyone to scream. And then, Claire finally got the latch loose.

"Yes! Go, go, go, go!" Fishlegs frantically.

Claire lifts the hatch open, and everyone quickly climbs out. With the Baryonyx snapping it's jaws after them.

As soon as Heather was out, They immediately closed the hatch after a struggle when the tip of the Bary's snout was out. But the quickly closed it, and Claire turns the latch locking it.

But there was no time to rest.

Then Fishlegs saw something with great concern.

"Guys!" Fishlegs called not peeling his eyes off it.

Everyone then looked where Fishlegs was looking.

"Holy...!" Claire panicked.

The mountain near them which is the volcano lets out an explosion and begins to erupt. And then watched as a lava bomb soars through the sky like a meteor, and crashes somewhere behind a treeline.

"RUN!"

They looked behind and saw Hiccup running out of the forest. And there were some Compys near him.

"RUN!" Hiccup shouted again.

In the trees behind, some shook as approaching bellows and roars were heard. They immediately panicked knowing what's coming at them.

"RUN!"

Then bursting from the trees and smoke, came a stampede of dinosaurs and dragons. As 3 Gallimimus, a flying Skrill, a Razorwhip, 2 Stegosaurus, a Nadder, a Zippleback and an Apatosaurus and Singetail came running as fast their legs can take them.

"Holy...!" Heather panicked.

"RUN!" Astrid shouted.

They then quickly started running, and towards the nearby treeline.

"Run!" Hiccup shouted as he caught with them.

Then a fleeing Gallimimus and Speed Stinger ran past them, and a 2nd Gallimimus ran right between them. They soon entered the treeline, keeping one step ahead of the stampede. But they were far from safe, and a falling tree almost crushed Tuffnut. They soon ran out of the trees, and as 2 Apatosaurus, 2 Ankylosaurus, a Monstrous Nightmare, a BoneKnapper and an Armorwing ran out of the trees. Knocking some down, and the volcano lets out another explosion.

And a lava bomb hits the ground near them, and another as some Gallimimus and a pair of Speed Stingers and Velociraptors ran pass them. Then there was some logs and a large boulder ahead.

"Behind those logs!" Hiccup shouted. "Hurry! Hurry!"

They ran towards them as 2 Gallimimus leaped over them, and Fishlegs was the first to get over. An got behind the boulder as a Compy rushed pass him. And soon, the others joined him.

"We should be safe here!" Said Hiccup.

Then, on their right an Apatosaurus ran and tramples over a section of logs as they watched. And another did the same after an Ankylosaurus and Gallimimus ran by.

"You sure, man?!" Snotlout clinging to Fishlegs.

"Uh, it first. But now..." Hiccup unsure.

Everyone then held on to each a Brachiosaurus treads over another section on the right, and then an Ankylosaurus and Gronckle on the left. And soon after that, a Stegosaurus rams through the section on the right. As a Triceratops rams through on the left after a Razorwhip leaps over, and a Nadder busted through a branch sticking upwards. After 2 Gallimimus, an Ankylosaurus and a Slitherwing ran by. An Apatosaurus treads and flattens the last remaining left section of the log. And soon a Sinoceratops rams and destroys the last remaining section on the right, now the boulder is the only barrier left.

Then suddenly, a Quaken bumps into the boulder. Almost knocking them off their feet.

Realizing they have no other choice, but they have to leave.

"Come on!" Astrid yelled.

Then Hiccup froze and then a roar was heard, as they turned and saw a Carnotaurus.

A member of the Abelisaur Family, Carnotaurus is known for their horns over it's eyes. Which give them their name, which in fact means Meat Eating Bull. And it was about the same size as Stormfly or any other Nadder.

The Carnotaurus then begins to circle the riders. And lowers it's head near them, and a drop of sweat falls off Fishleg's face. Then the Carnotaur roars and appeared to have it's attention on something else. They looked and saw what it was looking at.

A Sinoceratops.

The predator charges as the Sinoceratops tries to make a run for it. But the Carnotaur caught it the Ceratopsian by the frill in it's jaws. And soon broke free as a fight broke lose.

The Sinoceratops charges and slams it's frill on the Carnotaurus, the Riders watched in amazed and concern. The Sinoceratops then shoves the Carnotaur off it's feet, and then flicked it's foot at the herbivore's face. And despite it's small arms, it quickly got up and bites the Sinoceratops on the front left leg. Then the fight got too close to the Riders as they quickly got out of the way. And then, the Sinoceratops hooks it's nose horn under the Carnotaurus's right leg and lifts and flips it onto the ground with a thud.

And then, the Sinoceratops begins to make a run for it.

And the Carnotaurus soon got up, and shook it's head. And soon had it's sights on a smaller softer targets.

The Carnotaurus begins to circles them and growls.

Snotlout chuckled nervously. "We're gonna die this time." He then took Hiccup's shield in covered his face.

Then the Carnotaur snarls and charged, but then out of nowhere. A much larger predatory dinosaur caught the Carnotaurus in it's jaws by the neck. And pulls it forcefully to the ground. And then, the dinosaur released it, and shook it's head.

And after getting a good look at it, they realize what it was.

The Legendary Creature.

Until 1902, this 40 foot long, 7 ton monster will known as the most ferocious predator of all time.

The Meanest, and scariest of them all...

Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Hiccup and the others looked and shocked at their savior. And having her left foot on the Carnotaur's neck, the Tyrannosaurus lifts up and unleashes a thunderous roar as the side of the mountain rips open in a massive volcanic eruption explosion.

And then, a sonic blast front wind soared right past them. The strong wind current was enough to interrupt the Tyrannosaurus, and was momentarily stunned. And soon her natural instincts took over, telling her one thing.

Run.

As she took a step, her massive weight crushes and snaps the Carnotaur's neck and killed it. And soon takes off, leaving the immediate area. And soon the Riders followed her lead.

But Hiccup stood there as he watched as the mountain is now cover in a huge pyroclastic flow blanket of ash. And coming his way, and a stampede of dragons and dinosaurs were seen. In the background, there were a pair of Apatosaurus, a Brachiosaurus, and a Quaken. And coming up was a Dramillion, a Stegosaurus, a Triceratops, a Zippleback and an Ankylosaurus

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted.

And then Hiccup started running as the stampede continues and returned. With dinosaurs, and dragons both running and flying from the eruption. Among the chaos, a Gallimimus narrowly bumps into an Allosaurus. But it snapped it's jaws telling it to stay out of it's way, and an Armorwing bumps into a Boneknapper almost knocking off it's feet. And soon, the Allosaurus was running next to Astrid as she looked and saw the Jurassic predator growling at her. Then suddenly a lava bomb hits the ground near them, and the Allosaurus was knocked off it's feet and rolled several yards before stopping and soon got up again.

"STOP RUNNING SO CLOSE TOO ME, WILL YA!" Tuffnut yelled at Ruffnut

"STOP YELLING AT ME, WILL YA!" Ruffnut Yelled back.

"I'M SORRY! I YELL WHEN I'M TERRIFIED! DO YOU KNOW THAT ALREADY?!"

"I DO KNOW THAT, BUT IT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY!"

Then a lava bomb crashed down near Fishlegs. "AHH! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

"HELP ME ODIN! HELP ME ODIN!" Snotlout cried. "HELP ME ODIN! HELP ME ODIN!"

Then a Nadder was forced to fly lower, and narrowly avoids a lava bomb. And then suddenly, a group of reckless Dragon Flyers came in and started making some last minute catches as the stampede is running towards the distant cliff.

And the cliff drops to 200 feet above the ocean where 2 Dragon Hunter ships were waiting below. Any dragons yet to be capture quickly flew away from the island, and as for the dinosaurs they had nowhere else to go. And some tried to move out of the way as the wall of ash draws closer. And soon, the riders got the edge and looked back as Hiccup is slowly begin caught up with the pryoclastic flow. A Stygimoloch was running next to him, and a Gallimimus ran out of the ash behind him.

"Guys! We have to jump!" Claire yelled.

"You crazy?! I ain't jumping!" Snotlout said.

"It's the cliff or that, Snotlout!" Astrid gestured to the wall of ash.

Then without a second thought, the Riders quickly to the edge.

"Crazy as...!" Snotlout jumped.

Then they all jumped off the edge as the ash reaches the cliff edge. And they screamed before hitting the water. And they all hit the water near a Sinoceratops that was swimming up for air. And as they swam up the surface, a Stegosaurus, Gallimimus, Speed Stinger, Changewing and an Ankylosaurus crashed into the water. And soon they reached the surface.

And they all gasped for air, and the Flyers started rounding up any creatures left in the water.

"We gotta get outta here!" Claire said.

"We just jumped off a cliff." Fishlegs said. "And we're alive. We're alive."

Then suddenly, a hunter net was somehow fired. And then caught Astrid, and the weights of the net then dragged her under.

"Astrid!" Heather yelled.

Without thinking, Heather then dives down and tries to free Astrid. She brought out her ax to cut the ropes, but they were too thick to cut. And the weights got tangled up when Astrid was trying to get free.

Heather then even tried pulling her up, but the weights were dragging her down as well.

Time was running out for both girls.

And if they reach over a depth of 70 meters or 230 feet below. They'll never make it back to the surface in time. And a human can only stay under for no more on average for 2 minutes.

Now Heather is faced of swimming up for air and leaving Astrid to her fate. Or drown beside her.

Then suddenly, someone was swimming towards them. And it was revealed to be Hiccup who managed to escape death. And when he finally caught with them, he quickly brought out his Inferno and sliced the netting. And soon Astrid was free, and the 3 began to swim up.

And they soon gasped for air when they reached the surface.


	11. Escape, Death of a Giant: Injured Blue

After a long swim across the cliff, the Riders have managed to find a sandy flat beach to get to land. And the swim has left them tired and are now lying exhausted on the sand.

"That was so intense, I like saw my life flash before my." Fishlegs catching his breath.

"I literally almost thought I saw my entire life go by as well." Astrid on her back.

Soon Claire was able to sit up. "Where's Toothless?"

"It was an ambush, Krogan and Johann got him." Said Hiccup. "He must be with Blue."

"They must've followed us, somehow." Heather sat up.

"He found this island." Said Claire. "He found this place." She then through a handful of sand. "That, cold blooded... HE FOUND THIS ISLAND!"

Then a volcanic steam vent was heard, and they looked up and saw a team of 4 Flyers carrying a cage with a T. Rex in it. And soon everyone got up.

"What the..." Hiccup said as he watched.

* * *

2 Flyers came back with a Baryonyx lifted by them, and were at the beach where the fleet is. And Flyers were coming in with cages full of dragons and dinosaurs.

Hiccup and the others watched from a hilltop.

On the beach, the hunters are finishing up loading the last shipment of dragons and dinosaurs. And some had Singetails pulling long flatbeds with the larger animals.

The Riders were not liking this one bit. Including Claire.

1 Flyer begins to load an Ankylosaurus into a cage, 2 are struggling to restrain a Gallimimus. And 4 were were restraining a chained Sliterwing, and were wearing special protective gloves from the venom that coats it's body.

Then, 1 ruthless Flyer halted a Singetail that was pulling a flatbed with a Stegosaurus strapped and chained. At first he gently stroked her head, but then he brought a pair of pliers, and pulled one of her teeth out as a trophy of teeth collection.

* * *

Hiccup is now looking through his spyglass.

"This is what I'd fear if Krogan found this place." Claire.

Then Hiccup stopped Blue in a cage, but was on her side and looking not very well. "Wait, I see Blue! And Toothless is in a cage next to her. She doesn't look very well."

Then part of the north face of the volcano collapse from being weaken of the eruption. And soon, an explosion was let out. The others saw that.

"We need to get on that boat!" Hiccup yelled and got back.

Soon the others followed him.

"But, we'll be captured." Said Fishlegs.

"It's safer than being burned alive!" Said Claire.

"Boat's good!" Fishlegs convinced and got up.

* * *

The remaining Flyers were running towards the last ship that hasn't headed out yet. And some lava bombs starting coming down.

"Get on the boat! Get on the boat!" Shouted a Hunter. "Go! Now!"

Then 1 Flyer abandon his Singetail after getting hit by the wing by a Lava bomb, leaving it to it's fate.

Then Hiccup and the others appeared and ran towards the boat.

Then a lava bomb hits the ground near Snotlout, and was thrown off his feet.

"Get on that Singetail!" Hiccup shouted and went back to Snotlout.

"Am I dead?!" Snotlout being help up.

"Not yet!" Hiccup said.

Soon Claire and the others climbed on the Singetail and the dragon started running as Hiccup and Snotlout quickly climbed on. Then the ship started to leave, and then the Singetail ran faster. And then jumps onto the loading platform, and after a short struggle he quickly climbed inside the ship. And into a hidden corner where Hiccup and the others quickly hid.

"Everyone, okay?" Hiccup catching his breath.

"Yeah." Said Astrid.

Soon the hunters and Flyers appeared and the fleet has captured and loaded every dragon and dinosaur off the island.

Expect for 1.

Right on the strip of flatland, was a lone Brachiosaurus that was missed and managed to escape the Flyers and the eruption. And it walked onto the end of the short land bridge.

And soon, everyone saw her. Even the riders.

"Oh, no." Astrid said sadly.

Everyone watches as the Brachiosaurus cries out bellows out to the ship. It was almost like she was pleading them to come back.

Soon, Krogan and Johann arrived and saw what was going on.

"I don't suppose we should go back for it should we?" Johann asked.

"Why bother, we already have enough of those creatures, including that kind." Krogan said with no sympathy. "Besides, we're already full."

Hiccup and the others heard every word from the two, and sadly they that the dinosaur was sadly meeting her fate. And soon she was up to her neck in smoke, and continues to call out almost begging to them.

As much as Hiccup and the riders wanted to help this magnificent creature. But without their dragons, or any help. They knew that there was nothing they can do.

Soon, a fire glow showed the shape of the Brachiosaur as she rears back on her hind legs. And slowly her cries faded away, and the loading platform closes.

And the riders were left in tears.

And the fleet of Dragon Hunter ships sailed away from the hidden island. Once a hidden sanctuary, that protected the last surviving dinosaurs. Kept them safe from the KT Extinction, given a home to dragons, and protected the last remaining recovering number of Buffalords.

Is now soon to be a volcanic wasteland, of ash and lava.

* * *

Hours later, now night the Rider were now sneaking through the ship containing hull. Trying to find Blue's cage.

And as they sneaked, an Allosaurus growled slighly scaring Fishlegs.

Before long, they managed to find Blue's cage. And she was now strapped and muzzle. But she growing weak with the arrowhead still lodged in her thigh.

"There!" Hiccup climbed in.

"Oh no Blue, what have they done to you?" Claire gently placed her hand on her.

"I can't believe this." Said Astrid. "They captured them. And now their probably gonna sell them in auction."

Then Blue acts up again in pain.

"Hey, hey." Hiccup trying to calm her. "Easy, girl."

"What happen to her?" Heather asked as she gently placed her hands to pressure Blue's wound.

"A hunter shoved an arrow in her leg." Said Hiccup. "I think it's in a very bad spot, and I think the arrowhead got stuck."

"I'm afraid I can't remove the head without a transfusion from another animal." Said Claire. "I have the tools to cut it out though."

"And you done this before?" Astrid asked.

"I was taking healing lessons back at my old home." Claire said. "I learned plenty from the healer."

"Let's hope your idea works." Said Hiccup.

"Snotlout, take over for Heather." Claire ordered.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Snotlout refused.

"Snotlout, now!" She snapped.

Snotlout quivered and pressured Blue's injury.

"Steady the pressure." Heather said leaving.

Then suddenly, Snotlout was hit in the face by Blue's blood.

"Oh my Thor! Oh my Thor!" Snotlout said in disgust. "Is it in my mouth?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"You sure."

"You're good." Said Hiccup.

Claire then brought a bag with a long thin tube and needle.

"All the animals should be sedated now." Claire said and took her vest off. "The best chance is to try a carnivore."

"Okay." Astrid said.

"With carnivores, 2 or 3 fingers. No more than 3."

Then Claire came with a thought of 1 creature. "I think there's a few brought on board."

"What is it?" Hiccup hearing the fearfully tone.

"Trust me you're not gonna like it." Said Claire. "Okay, Hiccup, Astrid and Heather you're with me. Everyone else stay here and tend Blue. And don't make any noise to get Krogan or Johann's attention."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I really do apologize of adding the sad moment of the Brachiosaurus.**

 **It really killed me of doing it, as well as watching the scene.**

 **And next chapter is a mix of funny and nerve wrecking.**


	12. Don't Wake The T Rex: Blue's Surgery

After searching through the cages and holding containers, Claire, Hiccup, Astrid and Heather opened a cage door and found what their looking for. But inside, was a unconscious Tyrannosaurus.

And the 4 stared at her.

"You gotta be kidding me." Astrid said.

They climbed in the cage, and close the door slightly. And Hiccup slowly reach his hand out and gently tapped the predator's snout, the 4 quickly back up but it didn't woke her up.

Hiccup slowly approached the sleeping giant by her right side, and notice that she must've taken a huge amount of Dragon Root arrows to subdue her.

"She's out." Hiccup said softly.

"Thank Odin." Heather relieved.

Hiccup then kneel down and place a hand the dinosaur's neck. But after having a closer look, he notice a set of 3 scars that are angled and going from the corner of her jaw to her almost over her neck left from a fight long ago. This was the same T. Rex that saved him and the others from the Carnotaurus and has managed to outrun the flames and ash. But was soon capture.

And soon, Hiccup found a possible ideal spot where a vein might be.

"Okay, okay, okay, I got it." Hiccup called. "Come on."

"Okay." Said Astrid slowly approaching.

Then suddenly, the T. Rex moved her head to the right. And then Hiccup was out of view.

"Are you okay?!" Astrid called.

Hiccup shot an arm up giving a thumb's up. "I'm okay."

Claire then gave the bag to Astrid and then she slowly scooted pass the Rex's head.

"Once the needle is through her skin. Everything else will be taken care of." Said Claire.

"You're gonna have to do it." Astrid reaching the bag over to Hiccup.

"I can't." Hiccup said. "The skin is too thick, I have to put both hands to put pressure on the vein. You gotta do it."

"I-I can't... I can't reach."

"You're gonna have to climb up there."

Astrid just thought he was crazy. "Oh, I'm... No, I'm not gonna climb up there."

"You'll be okay." Hiccup assured. "It's like riding Stormfly."

"Riding Stormfly? Stormfly was never this big or had a killer instinct!"

Hiccup glance to make sure the Rex is still asleep. "She's asleep now, I can't say that she's gonna be asleep a minute from now. So get up!"

"Can we please be done with this now?!" Heather snapped.

"Astrid! Will you just climb up her?" Claire snapped.

"Okay, fine." Astrid giving out and begins to climb on her.

"Oh my Thor, she stinks." Hiccup smelling the dinosaur's bad breath. "Odin, what did she eat?"

Then Astrid made a jump onto the Tyrannosaur's neck.

"Gently, gently!" Hiccup said.

Astrid manages to position herself straight on the neck as the T. Rex moves her head left and hits and Claire's hand got pressed on the cage's wall. But was able to hold back a scream in pain.

And luckily, it didn't woke her up.

Then Hiccup notice the position of his girlfriend on the dinosaur's neck. And he couldn't help but laugh softly. "Good job. Your making this look totally normal."

"Any day, now guys." Claire pulling her hand free.

Then Astrid begins to inject the needle into the T. Rex's skin. But the area of skin is probably over a inch thick, and her tough scaly skin wasn't helping and Astrid was really struggling even with using all of her strength.

"You're gonna have to jam it in their." Said Hiccup. "It's really thick skin."

"Will that hurt her?" Heather asked.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't be no more than a bee sting to her." Claire assure.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid nodded.

"1, 2..."

Then Astrid shove the needle violently through the Tyrannosaur's thick skin. And it was enough to her to growl in pain, and then she moved her head against the other wall pinning Hiccup under her.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

Then the Tyrannosaurus moved her head, and Hiccup peeled his face off as a trail of Tyrannosaurus saliva was on him. Astrid saw that and snickered. And then the blood starts to go through the needle's tube, and into the bag.

"it's working." Astrid called.

Then from voices were heard outside.

"That door's open." Said one.

"I got it."

Then the door was closed and locked. Then Hiccup notice the Tyrannosaurus stirring and waking up. It appears that the Dragon Root effects are wearing, and that's because T. Rex have a highly charged tough immune system. And when she was fully awake, her eye shot out looking at him.

The moment she was up, she starts roaring and moving her head around. trying to figure out what's going on.

"Guys, the bars!" Astrid begin to climb her the gap through the bars of the roof. "We can get through there!"

Claire and Heather quickly made a jump for it, and climb through the roof. Hiccup was about to, but the Tyrannosaurus then broke her right foot free from the chain. And placed it on the side of the wall. Now the dinosaur is fighting to brake free of her cage.

Outside the 3 girls quickly got to the cage door, and open it.

Come on, Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Then the T. Rex let out a loud roar, and they covered their ears from it. And then the dinosaur's foot started coming at him.

"Hiccup, jump! Now!" Astrid yelled.

Then Hiccup was forced to jump right through the open jaws of the predator. And narrowly avoids getting chomp, once outside they quickly closed the door.

"Did you see that?" Hiccup catching his breath.

Astrid nodded.

"Please tell me you got the blood."

Astrid then holds out the bag of blood shaking.

* * *

As soon as they recovered from the encounter, they quickly got the blood back to Blue. And Claire quickly begins to work on removing the arrowhead.

They're hoping that the blood will restore the amount that she lost.

And while it has it's risks. Could save Blue's life.

But blood transfusions can be very unpredictable. Especially if, it's the wrong blood type.

"Okay, I'm gonna make a opening to remove the arrow." Claire slicing Blue's leg. "It's a lot of muscle tissue."

Soon Claire brought some tweezers to remove the arrowhead. And Hiccup gently strokes Blue's head, and unexpectedly a tear drops out of her eye. Then finally, Claire removes the arrowhead fragment that was left and place it down.

"She's gonna be okay." Claire announced.

Everyone sighs in relief.

"Oh, thank Odin." Fishlegs relieved.

"You're gonna be okay, girl." Astrid gently petted Blue.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I swear I didn't want to add the moment of the Brachiosaur in the last chapter. I really didn't want to.**

 **But I do have an idea, for something of a hybrid.**

 **Even though I can't do a Indominus Rex or a Indoraptor.**

 **But I did came up with a extremely rare hybrid species of dragon.**

 **It's too soon to reveal much of it, but I can say it has a Indoraptor body design similar.**

 **And the next chapter will show what Krogan and Johann are up to.**


	13. Auction: First time you saw a Dragon?

Hours later, late into the night. Krogan's fleet finally docks at an island beach. And everyone was able to get a few hours of sleep.

And so far, Blue is making a smooth recovery. At the moment, she's sedated.

Soon, Hiccup woke up. And then found Astrid who was sleeping, and had her head resting on his shoulder. And he couldn't help but smiled, and then she begins to stir. Not wanting to disturb her, Hiccup quickly pretends to be sleeping. And Astrid soon woke up, and not wanting to disturb him, she got off of him.

And she sat up. "We're here."

Then Snotlout rose up. "Where?"

Soon, the others woke up.

"You better hope that creature is alive." Warned a familiar voice.

"Move!" Hiccup called.

They quickly moved to the side of the cage, and as Krogan and Johann opened the door to check on Blue. And were surprised to find her completely healed.

"I guess that arrow wasn't a problem after all." Krogan said.

But Johann seemed suspicious of Blue's recovery. "Something's off, no way it would recover like that. Someone healed it."

"Well, whoever it was. At least it's alive, and ready for the auction." Krogan said walking off.

Then Johann closed the door as they left.

"You sure you got contact with our guest?" Johann questioned.

"He's on the island, right now." Krogan assured.

"I'm expecting a good deal with every creature we got off that island." Johann said.

"Remember, that Night Fury and that blue stripe creature are with me." Krogan reminded. "Including one of the Legendary Creatures."

"Alright, seemingly fair enough." Johann said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others quickly begin to sneak out of the cage. And just as a Flyer appeared.

"Hey!" He called.

Fishlegs was the only one who didn't get away in time. But luckily, this Flyer is a recent new recruit, so he doesn't recognize him.

"What the Thor's going on?" He questioned Fishlegs.

"I was, um... I-I-I-I-I'm a new healer! And I was checking on the creature with the blue stripe." Fishlegs stuttered nervously.

"Alright, we're loading out. Follow me." Said the Flyer.

"Uh, does that mean we're leaving the ship right now?" Fishlegs asked.

"That is what "loading out" means." The Flyer said. "Now get moving. Come on, follow me."

Fishlegs fearfully followed the Flyer, and under the flatbed, Hiccup and the others watched as they go.

"Shat! He's gonna get us caught!" Snotlout hissed.

"He's not gonna make it." Astrid said.

Fishlegs looked back and turned to Hiccup and the others, and mouth the words "Save me!"

Then a Singetail was strapped in chains to pull the flatbed with Blue's cage. With no other choice, they had to sneak around as the other Singetails were hooked up. And they quickly hid under the tarps covering one of the cages.

"Where are they taking them?" Claire wondered.

"We're about the find out." Hiccup said.

Soon, the first flatbeds begin to be hauled out of the ships and on to the shore. And some begin to airlift other ones.

* * *

Inside her cage, Blue begins to stir and then is now fully awake.

She then begins to move around. But the straps were too strong for her to pull free.

* * *

The line of Singetails hauled the flatbeds down a trail heading inland.

And Hiccup, Astrid and Claire carefully peaked outside, and then saw a large mansion like house ahead. And they closed the tarp.

"What is this place?" Astrid questioned.

"I don't know." Hiccup said. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

Soon the creatures were being unloaded, and the first Dragons and Dinosaurs were being unloaded and brought into new cages.

Including the Rider's Savoir Tyrannosaurus, and she was jabbed with spears, and was tempted into a large cage by a Goat.

She soon snatches the Goat, and the cage door closed as she swallows the Goat.

She even bangs her head against the cage wall, but they were too strong to break. And she roars.

 _"Did you really think you could get away with it?"_

* * *

Somewhere in the house, a young man in his 30's named Eli Mills was with an elderly man named Benjamin Lockwood in his late 70's. And he was cross of what he has done.

"In my own house." Lockwood said.

"You entrusted me to guide your fortune into the future." Mills explained as simply as he can. "I have done that."

"DAMN YOU!" Lockwood snapped. "I want you gone. I don't you, near me, or this place ever again."

"As you say, sir." Mills got up.

And he took a few steps.

"You know, I've been thinking, your friend was right." Mills said. "It was an unholy thing that you did." He then picks up a pillow. "I'm not the only guilty one here, am I, sir?" He turns to him.

And then he approaches Lockwood, and then his cane hits the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what happened, Hiccup and the others were still hiding under a tarp covering a cage that is holding a Razorwhip and a Triceratops.

"Okay, as soon as we're in the clear, we'll let those 2 out. And shut this down." Hiccup said.

Then suddenly, the tarp was pulled off and the Riders found themselves being aimed by the Hunters.

"My, my Master Hiccup." Johann said as he and Krogan appeared. "I must say, you were better off staying on that island."

And then, Claire angrily approached them.

"Now, who's this then?" Krogan asked.

Then suddenly, Claire violently let out a punch right at Krogan.

"Ooh!" Astrid wincing impressed by that.

And then 2 Hunters brought her back, and then Fishlegs was shoved and brought to them.

"Get the hell outta here." Claire hissed. "And stay away from these animals."

"So, you're the mysterious Skrill Rider." Krogan said rubbing his jaw.

"What have you done with Bolt?!" Claire demanded.

"Oh, don't worry." Krogan said with fake assurance. "We'll take good care of your friend."

Then Claire turned to Johann. "I never thought you were nothing but a lie, Johann."

"Well, times have changed Miss Claire." Johann admitted. "Lock them all up."

* * *

Soon they were each in a separate cell, Hiccup with Astrid, Claire with Heather, Fishlegs with Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"So, how long did it take?" Snotlout asked breaking the silence.

"Uh, 20 minutes, give her take." Fishlegs answered.

Then Krogan and Johann appeared.

"Once again, Hiccup." Johann said. "You really have an annoying habit of not dying when you're suppose too. Along with your friends."

"Well, what can I say?" Hiccup said crossing his arms. "Guess we're a bit too stubborn to die easily."

"Well, not this time." Krogan glared and pointed his sword at him. "As soon as this auction is over, my men's Singetails will finish you completely."

"Or perhaps, a much more gently way to go." Johann suggested. "Putting you all in a cage, and throw you all in the ocean to drown." He then turns to Heather. "Like what Miss Heather and her Dragon should have had after tricking her for the lens."

Heather glared at Johann.

"And I must say, I'm sure your father must've found it real easy to abandon you and your brother, after since he couldn't raise you himself." Johann said approaching Claire and Heather's cell. "Or possibly whatever happen to your dear old mother."

But when Johann was close enough, she then suddenly angrily grabbed his shoulder and slams him against the bars. Causing him to fall, and soon got up.

"Well, as much as we like to talk." Krogan said. "We have an auction to start."

"Then, a Singetail appeared pulling a flatbed with Toothless and Blue strapped on.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

"I wonder how much the possible last Night Fury on Earth is worth?" Johann questioned.

And then, they begin to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different section of the house. A little girl, possibly 12 with brown hair and eyes, named Sigrid was in her room. And is Lockwood's grandfather who he took her in after her parents died in a boat in a storm.

And then, she noticed something from her window. And she went out on the balcony, and saw a number of Vikings approaching the house.

Below, Krogan and Johann were with Mills as they greeted the guests. And are joined with a man named Gunner Eversol.

"I do hope it will be worth it." Eversoll said. "I don't do well when my time is being wasted."

Sigrid looks down and watches them. And then, she carefully climbs over the railing. And she begins to move across the side of the house.

"Oh, trust me, your night will be worth it." Johann assured. "Even with our main host for the auction."

Close by Johann, was a cage with some kind of Dragon. But the darkness of the night, and it's black skin made it hard to make it out clearly.

But the Dragon revealed red eyes, and a mouth full of deadly teeth.

And then, it let out a deadly vicious growl.

"Well, it's seems that Lockwood gonna have a very good night." Eversol said. "Will he be joining us?"

"Um, that's very unlikely." Mills said.

"You know, there's this one rumor I've heard about him." Krogan said. "But I'm not sure if it's true."

"It's actually true, when he was back in his day." Mills said.

As they talked, Sigrid carefully walks across the roof.

And soon, she reaches the section of house and found her grandfather's room. And she found him lying in bed.

"Grandpa?" Sigrid whispered to him.

She then climbs into the room, and went up to him.

"Grandpa." Sigrid said softly. "Grandpa, wake up. Grandpa?" She then shook him a bit, but he didn't responded. And now she was getting concern. "Grandpa, wake up. Wake up."

But then she realized that he's dead.

 _"Ingrid!"_

Sigrid turns to the door, and then quickly ran to a wall chute to hide and closed the chute.

And just as Mills walks in the room.

"Ingrid!" Mills called.

Inside, Sigrid hears footsteps from outside.

"It's over." Mills said.

Ingrid approaches Lockwood's body.

"What a tragedy." Mills said. "I suppose now he's gone, you'll be looking for another situation."

Ingrid turns to him. "No. Sigrid needs me."

In the chute, Sigrid listens to their conversation.

"I'm her guardian now." Mills said. "What she needs is no longer your concern."

"You don't understand her the way I do." Ingrid said.

"I understand her value."

"But I raised her. Please, Mr. Mills..."

"You know the history of this place, and kept it away from Sigrid for long enough. Besides, she doesn't know what he was 50 years ago. And what he has done."

Sigrid was confused of what he said. And wondered what her grandfather did.

"Goodbye, Ingrid." Mills finished.

And then, Ingrid sadly left the room. And closed the door.

And then, Mills heard a creaking and squeaking sound, and turns to the chute. He got up as the sound continues, and approaches the chute. And when he opened the chute's door, there was nothing. And looks down, and looked up.

And a bellow of a Dinosaur was heard below.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Riders, they were still in their cells.

And on the other side, was a cage holding a Triceratops and an infant.

"Do you remember the first time, you saw... A Dragon?" Claire asked. "Or one of those ancient Reptiles?" The others began to listen. "First time you seen them, it's like... a dream. You read them in books, often see the bones of them. But you don't really believe it. As well with these creatures. They're like myths. And then you see... The first one alive. And these ancient creatures, were here before us. Possibly one day they'll be extinct, and then, brought back to life. Many centuries from now, our great grandchildren will witness them."

They all turned to the Triceratops, and then the infant nuzzled and laid by his elder. The complete softer side of Dinosaurs is parental care.

"This is not your fault." Hiccup called.

"But it is." Claire said.

Hiccup shook his head. "No. This one's on us. Krogan and Johann never would've found that island if it weren't for us. We led them the way."

"I never thought it would end like this." Heather sadly said. "And we'll never... never gonna see our Dragons again."

Then Hiccup stood up. "We to get out of here."

"How Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "We need some kind of miracle to get us out of this one."

Then suddenly, a thud was heard, catching everyone's attention. It sounded like it was behind Hiccup and Astrid's cell.

And then, some grunting was heard.

"What is that?" Astrid questioned.

Hiccup looks through the cell window, and in a cell between their's and Claire's and Heather's cell. Was a Stygimoloch which has recently woken up.

"Well look who just woke up?" Hiccup said watching him.

And then, Hiccup whistled to get the Dinosaur's attention. And surprisingly, the dome headed Dinosaur responded to that, and then rams his head on the wall. The shock from the hit cause the door to shook a bit.

"Seeing that, Hiccup came up with an idea, and then turns to Astrid.

"We're getting out of here." He said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, after some thinking, I realized that a few things were missing.**

 **And I decided to rewrite Chap 13 to 17.**

 **And, if you're wondering about this version of Lockwood and his past. It will be revealed in the next chapter, but it's not a good revelation.**


	14. The Indodragon

Meanwhile, the auction is beginning to start.

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen." Eversol greeted. "To this extraordinary even. Let's dive right in, with Lot#1."

A Singetail brought out a cage with an Ankylosaurus.

"The Armored Reptile." Eversol announced.

The cage rolls out, and came to a stop.

"This creature is known as well more armored than a Gronckle." Eversol explained.

The Ankylosaurus didn't looked happy from it's eyes.

* * *

Back in the cells, Hiccup whistled and soon, the Stygimoloch rams the wall.

"What are you doing?" Astrid not sure what he's up too.

"Escaping." Hiccup said.

"You sure about this?" Astrid asked.

"Nope."

Hiccup whistled again, and the Stygimoloch hits the wall again. And the wall begins to crack.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversol announced. "Congratulations, sir."

The Ankylosaurus has been sold to a Viking. And soon, a Flyer came on a Singetail and loads the armored Dinosaur at a dock near the ships.

* * *

Hiccup continues to whistle, and the wall is starting to give.

* * *

Soon, a juvenile Allosaurus was brought out.

"Lot#2 ladies and gentlemen." Eversol announced. "Juvenile crested Reptile."

The Allosaurus growls aggressively, and the buyers begin to have interest on it.

* * *

The Stygimoloch paws the ground and rams the wall.

* * *

"Sold!"

A Monstrous Nightmare is taken away.

* * *

The wall begins to give.

* * *

"Sold!"

A Velociraptor is air lifted away.

* * *

The Stygimoloch charges at the wall again.

* * *

"Sold!"

A Baryonyx is pulled away.

Krogan and Johann smiled proudly and glance each other, knowing this auction is going better than they thought.

* * *

Hiccup once again whistled, and then the Stygimoloch rams through the wall.

As soon as he shook the dust away, the Pachycephalosaur then confronts Hiccup and Astrid.

"Okay." Astrid stepped back.

"Hey. Hey, you. Look at me. Look at me." Hiccup trying to get the Dinosaur's attention off Astrid and on to him, and clapped. "Hey!"

The Stygimoloch then turns to him and faced Hiccup.

"Come with me. Come with me." Hiccup said moves in front of the cage door. "Okay. There you go."

And then with one final whistle, Hiccup quickly got out of the way as the Stygimoloch charges and busts the open wide open. And then bangs his head on a support beam. The others cheered at that.

After shaking his head from the hard hit, and getting his senses back. The Stygimoloch shook his head and leaves a little dizzy. And soon, Hiccup and Astrid quickly got the others out. And they watched him go.

"You're welcome." Hiccup said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Astrid asked a little concern.

"Don't worry, that dome head is 7 inches think." Claire assured. "He should be fine in a few minutes."

And soon, the Stygimoloch walks away and leaves the chamber.

And then they turned and saw Sigrid who has entered the chamber. And then she quickly ran away.

"Hey! Wait!" Claire called as they went after her. And Sigrid climbs into a chute. "Please! Please wait."

Sigrid holds from closing the chute. And they see she was really scared, but surprise to find a child at a place like this.

"Hey. Hey, kid." Hiccup said gently. "You wanna come down out of there?"

Sigrid fearfully shook her head.

"Uh... My name is Claire. What's yours?" Claire asked gently.

"Sigrid. Sigrid Lockwood." Sigrid said.

"Oh, Sigrid." Claire smiled. "Well, this is my friend, Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

Sigrid turns to Hiccup. "I heard of you with the Night Fury. Uh, Toothless."

"Oh. Oh, yeah?" Hiccup said. "Uh... y-you like Dragons?"

Sigrid nodded.

"Hey, so do I. All of us actually." Hiccup said. "Tell you what, you come on down from there, I'll tell you everything you need to know about Toothless."

"You might even meet him." Astrid said.

"That sound all right?" Hiccup asked.

Sigrid nodded.

"All right, yeah. Come on down." Hiccup said.

Sigrid climbs out from the chute, and went up to them.

Heather then kneels to her level. "Sweetie... we need some help finding our Dragons. Do you have a guardian that you think that can help us?"

Sigrid sniffled and shook her head. "No."

"You made it down here all by yourself, huh?" Astrid said impress by her bravery. "Brave kid."

"Looks like you could use a friend." Hiccup said.

"He's gone." Sigrid went up to Astrid and hugged her.

They were all sad for her, and though Astrid felt uneasy of showing her soft side. She knew it wasn't a good time.

"So, listen, I'll you what, we were just about to go and find our friends and then get the heck outta here." Hiccup said. "You wanna come with us?"

"We could use a friend, too." Claire said.

And soon, Sigrid nodded.

* * *

Hiccup and the others silently sneak through the camp.

And soon, they heard voices from the auction.

* * *

"And now ladies and gentlemen." Eversol announced. "We are half way through the evening."

Outside, a cage is being loaded on the platform. And through the lights, was a 4 fingered clawed hand shown.

"We like to offer a special treat. To our... special buyers." Eversol said.

And soon, Hiccup and the others got closer.

"This evening, we will preview a new asset." Eversol explained. "That we recently bought."

Soon, Hiccup and the others managed to find a spot out of view of the look outs. And watched the auction.

"A creature of the future, made from pieces of the past." Eversol said. "Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned."

The cage holding the mystery Dragon begins to be fully loaded.

"This is the perfect plan, of the most dangerous creature to have ever walked the Earth."

"We call it... the Indodragon."

Then slowly, lights were shown, and a cage slowly rolls forward into view. And growling screeches were, and showing a horrifying Dragon, unlike any seen before. And soon, 2 Hunters appeared and aimed their spears at the Dragon.

And it's roars frighten the buyers.

"The perfect weapon for the Viking Era." Eversol announced. "Built for combat, with tactical responses more acute than any or even the sharpest foot soldier."

Hiccup and the others had stunned looks of what they were seeing.

"What is that thing?" Astrid not taking her eyes off the Indodragon.

Soon the cage stop, and the Indodragon was revealed.

He was about the same size as Toothless, stand 10 feet tall when standing on his 2 main legs. His head is slightly similar to a Raptor. And has quill like bristles on his neck and elbows. He has 4 fingered claws on each hand, allowing him to move on all 4's as well as 2. His feet each have a large curved toe claw, and he was all black with a yellow stripe on each of his side. And he has red eyes, and a mouth armed with deadly sharp teeth. And has similar wings to a Nadder.

And the Indodragon growls.

He was also called, the Indo Fury.

"That is literally my nightmare in reality." Fishlegs whimpered.

"They found it." Sigrid finally said. "Mr. Mills and the 2 other men."

"What 2 other men?" Claire asked.

Sigrid then pointed to Krogan and Johann. "Them."

"And this Dragon, rivals the Night Fury in speed, intelligence, and power and strength." Eversol announced. "It also rivals it in shealth and ferocity. It's more dangerous than the Night Fury, the Skrill, or any Dragon that has ever existed. What makes this creature so deadly, is it is both a ground and aerial hunter. And has given up the ability to shoot fire. Also has a hyper sense of smell, and is able to follow Human command."

"As well, as isolating it's victim in complex environments." Eversol added. "Allow us to show you."

Then, a Hunter brought out a crossbow. And a laser was shown when a small red crystal is lighted up by a small fire inside a viewing scope of the weapon. And sets the laser on a man.

"Now first, the laser sets the target."

The man noticed the laser on him, and everyone turns as the Indodragon turns his attention on the man. And his tail and wings raised up high.

"Once locked on, a single triggers the attack."

And then, the Hunter pushed something, making an alarming sound. And the Indodragon instinctively responds and roars, and then slams against the bars making several people back away. And the Indodragon growls trying to reach his target.

And soon, the Indodragon begins to pace around his cage.

"That thing can't leave this place." Hiccup said.

Soon Hiccup and the others quickly began to make their way to the auction.

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?" Snotlout asked.

"We need some kind of distraction first." Astrid said.

Then a grunt was heard, and then the Stygimoloch that broke them out appeared.

And then, Hiccup came up with an idea.

"Hey, buddy. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hiccup asked.

The Stygimoloch seemed to get the idea.

* * *

Soon the Indodragon was sold, and then a Hunter guard heard something behind him.

He then turned and saw the Stygimoloch.

"How'd you get out?" He aims his crossbow.

Then suddenly, the Dinosaur charged and rams him, and sends him flying back. And soon the Stygimoloch starts attacking causing a panic.

And then, Hiccup and the others appeared. And Hiccup attacked a Hunter about to fire at the Stygimoloch. And soon, everyone begins to run away. And soon the Riders started fighting the guards.

Then Astrid sidekick a guard down, and then saw Johann and Krogan.

"Get this thing outta here!" Johann shouted.

"Heather!" Astrid called.

"I see it!" Heather rushed at them.

Heather was able to get to the Singetail pulling the Indodragon's cage. And then quickly slices the ropes pulling it her ax.

Claire who stayed behind with Sigrid begins to move away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the buyers were leaving as the Stygimoloch leaves and rushes off.

And the Flyer that pulled the Stegosaur tooth watches.

* * *

Soon after that, he enters the area which is now completely was wanting his bonus for collecting most of the Dinosaurs.

And then, he saw the Indodragon.

"Holy Thor!" The Flyer said amazed. "What are you? Didn't see you on the island."

The Indodragon bites the bars, and swung his tail at the cage walls. And then, the Flyer shot out 2 darts and hits the Dragon's neck.

"Ho, you're a tough guy." He said as the Dragon starts to get effect from the darts.

And then, the Indodragon turns and collapse off his feet.

After he was out, the Flyer approached the cage. And opens the cage door, and enters inside. The Flyer steps over the Dragon's tail and legs and approaches his mouth.

"Look at you." The Flyer impress by his appearance. "You're some kind of hot rod."

"With pretty little teeth."He brought his pliers. "A perfect center piece for my trophy collection."

He then press the pliers on one of his teeth. And begins to pull it out, but unknowingly. The Indodragon's tail lifts up and drops silently down as the Flyer looks back. While he's looking back, the Indodragon opened his eyes, and slightly smiles. He was tricking the Flyer he was asleep, and pretends to sleep again when the Flyer turned back on the Dragon, unaware he's in danger."

The Flyer soon thought it was nothing, and got back to pulling the tooth out. And was proving to be bit of a challenge since it was deeply rooted.

"Oh, boy." He said.

Then the Indodragon lifts his tail up and starts waving it like a Death Adder to lure in prey. And soon the Flyer turns and saw it, the Indodragon opened his eyes and smiled. And was proving his intelligence, and using his tail like a decoy.

And once fully distracted.

The Indodragon lunges his jaws, and clamps them down on the Flyer's left arm. The Flyer yells in pain as the Dragon got up, and then stood up as high as his legs will allow him.

Then with a massive clamp, the jaws rip the arm clean off the Flyer as he fell down on his back. And saw the Indodragon as he swallowed his arm whole, before turning to him.

The Flyer was backed against the wall, and the Indodragon brought his snout to him. And the Flyer cries in fear. Then, the Dragon roars at him., and his helmet was blown off his head.

And then, the Indodragon begins to tear him apart as he feeds.

Behind him, Eversol was hiding. And then quickly approached the exit. He was able to get pass without being notice. But realize he wasn't the only one hiding, and hiding behind the walls were 3 Vikings.

One of them gestured to be quiet.

But Eversol then shoved the woman Viking out of the way to get to a lever. "Move! Move!"

When the woman saw the Dragon, she then screamed in fear. It was enough to get the Indodragon's attention. And Eversol quickly pulled the lever, and the Indodragon escapes his cage and approaches them. But luckily a door was lowered and closed just in time.

And Eversol sighs in relief.

Outside, the Indodragon gives up and then turns and leaves. And then, his tail whipped at a rope holding up the door.

And the door drops flat on the ground.

And Eversol and the Indodragon turned looking at each other.

Turning his attention back to his target. The Indodragon roars and spreads his wings out as Eversol stared horrified.

And then he screams in terror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the Riders are making their back to the cages. Hoping to find their Dragons.

"Don't!" A voice stopped them.

They turned and saw Krogan, Johann and Mills with 2 Hunters aiming crossbows at them.

"You really have a nit of ruining big deals." Johann glared.

"Sigrid, come with me." Mills said.

"You already have some money." Hiccup said with his Inferno and shield out. "Now, walk away."

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" Krogan said not buying it.

"We're gonna stop this!" Claire said holding Sigrid. "All of it!"

"How?! What you're gonna go back in time before and stop of all this?" Mills said. "You can't put it back in the box!"

"We have to try." Claire said as Heather and Astrid brought their axes.

"It's too late." Mills said. "Sirgrid, come."

Then Sigrid went up to Hiccup, and Astrid placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh... so you're gonna take care of her now, huh?" Mills said. "You have no idea what she is."

They all started at him.

"What do you think all these creatures were brought here in the first place, huh?" Mills said. "This was once, a killing ground."

The Riders glanced each other.

"Back in his day, Lockwood was one of the ruthless and deadliest Dragon Hunters, that ever lived." Mills said. "For over 30 years, he has killed countless Dragons. Possibly even more Dragons than any other Hunter."

Sigrid was shocked to learn about her grandfather's past. And never thought he was capable of it. Even the Riders were shock about her family past.

"He even slaughtered a Night Fury." Mills finished.

Then suddenly, like a Black Panther lunging at it's prey. The Indodragon lunges from a hall, and snatches the 2 Hunters. And causing everyone to jump, and soon Krogan, Johann and Mills ran away.

"Go, go, go!" Hiccup said.

They soon entered a hall, and blocked the door.

"We have to find our Dragons!" Astrid said.

And they ran off, and Sigrid stood against the wall trembling from the shock.

"Come on." Heather went back for her and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hunters were beginning to leave the island. And Toothless and the other Dragons watched as they leave, and Blue now placed in a new cage watches as well.

Then a few Hunters begin to approach them to load them out. And then, Bolt suddenly zapped them and brakes free of her cage. And soon, she broke the other Dragons out.

"Not so fast." A Hunter aimed his crossbow at them.

Then Toothless removes the bar keeping Blue's cage closed with his tail. And then the door opens, and the Hunter steps back.

Glancing at Toothless for a moment, then Blue snarls at the Hunter and confronts him. Then the Hunter gets ready to fire, and then Blue lunges at the Hunter. And then starts mauling him alive, and then another Hunter came in but Blue twirls and tail whips his off his feet. And Toothless pins him, and then Hookfang accidentally bumps Toothless causing him to fire a blast at the wall.

And strangely, it starts leaking some kind of gas. And then, Blue starts tearing the other Hunter apart.

Then Stormfly, Windshear, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf and Belch made a run for it. But then, Blue approaches the leaking gas vent and sniffs it. Having a strong scent at it, she quickly realized what it was and then she along with Toothless and Bolt quickly ran out of the cave as an explosion was let out. And the 3 made it out just in time.

And quickly ran the opposite direction the Dragons did.

Even though the cave they were held at is closed. Gas is slowly spewing through the cracks from the rubble. It was deadly Hydrogen Cyanide and Carbon Monoxide.

A deadly combination.

And there are still Dragons and Dinosaurs still being held in cages.

And if not let out soon, they will soon slowly suffocate to death.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Too much?**


	15. Indodragon Chase and Fight

It was now raining outside, and inside the mansion. Hiccup and the others are silently heading to the holding cages, knowing the Indodragon is lose.

And as they entered a large room, they saw a body lying by a large rock with a sharp stalagmite. Then suddenly, the body was pulled back. And they quickly got behind the rock, and on the other side was the Indodragon just finishing swallowing. He then lowers down and sniffs the floor, he then quickly turns to the other side with a hiss but saw nothing.

Hiccup and the others quietly moved around to the front of the rock. Hiccup slowly glanced at the Dragon as only his tail was seen, and then slithers away. He then noticed the Hunter's crossbow, he was about to grab it. But then Astrid stopped him and glanced up, and then the Indodragon climbed on top of the rock looking around.

He looked behind him, and then the Hunter's sword that was on a stool then slipped and hits the ground. Quickly catching his attention, the Indodragon looks down and roars at the Riders.

"RUN!" Hiccup yelled.

They quickly got up and ran as soon the Indodragon leaps off the rock and lands on the ground. The Riders quickly went up a spiral staircase. The Indodragon screeches and then leaps onto the stair's side guardrails. And almost snatched Heather between the bars, and almost got Hiccup as he holds the bars back. But the railing he was standing on broke under him and fell.

Hiccup quickly got up and ran, and soon the Indodragon broke through the rails and got up on the 2nd level. But strangely, there was no sign of the Riders much of his surprise as he looked around. Then the Indodragon got on all 4's and switches to overdrive with his other senses to hunt. As well as sight, he switches to hearing and his sense of smell as he sniffs the floor trying to figure out where they went.

Unknowingly behind him, Hiccup slightly opens a hidden door and saw the Dragon's tail slithered away as it taps a few bars. And he soon closed it.

And he soon heads down with the others.

"Is he still there?" Fishlegs asked quietly.

"Will have to take a different path." Hiccup said quietly.

Outside, they heard the Indodragon cawing out.

"Wait, I see a door right there." Heather spotted a door at the end of the hall.

Soon, the entire room was dark, thinking it will give them a better chance. They slowly and silently sneak to the door.

But darkness, is a trusted friend for predators.

The only sounds being made are the tapping of the Indodragon tapping his toe claw on the ground.

Soon, they were finally able to get to the other door. And Hiccup silently begins to get it open. But found it was stuck.

"Any day, now." Snoutlout silently panicked.

"I'm going as fast I can." Hiccup whispered.

Then suddenly, a lightning flash was seen, and then a bolt of lightning strikes the roof causing a fire. It was enough to cause a huge amount of light, and soon the Riders were exposed.

Then Sigrid noticed sharp teeth on the other side of the glass window between them and the Indodragon.

And then there was a lightning flash as she screams in fear as the Indodragon roars and then rams through the glass.

Everyone was thrown off their feet. And the Indodragon begins to snap his jaws trying to grab one of them. Luckily the support beams that were knocked down kept the Indodragon at bay. But it won't last long as he tries to get between the gaps.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Tuffnut screamed.

He then threw his helmet at the Dragon's face, as well as Ruffnut.

Then Astrid brought her ax out to try and drive it off. But the Indodragon than clamps it's teeth on the blade, and then jerked it out of her grip and threw it back.

"Come on. Go!" Claire quickly helping Sigrid aside for her to get away. "Go, run, run!"

Sigrid quickly moves away.

Then suddenly, the Indodragon felt something heavy landed on his back. The sudden surprise caused his left to slip off the support beam. And his index claw pierce through Claire's right leg which was pinned under the beam. And she screamed in pain.

"Claire!" Heather yelled.

She then brought out her ax, and sliced the blade at the Dragon's face. And then he managed to get his head free and backs up. And soon shook what was on him. It was actually Meatlug who was with Stormfly, Windshear, Hookfang and Barf and Belch.

The 5 Dragons surrounded the Indodragon as they all growled at each other.

Then the Indodragon roars at them, and Hookfang was the first to attack.

But the Indodragon being smaller, he quickly sidestepped. And then lunges onto his back and soon they got in a massive fight. And soon the Indodragon swatted his claws at the Nightmare's face and bodyslams him off his feet.

And would've killed Hookfang if Barf and Belch didn't bit his tail.

Barf then spews some gas and soon surrounded him. As just as Belch was about to spark it, the Indodragon opens his wings and used them to deflect the gas at them and then an explosion happen as the Zippleback was thrown off their feet.

"Barf!" Ruff yelled.

"Belch!" Tuff yelled.

Then suddenly Meatlug got in front of him. And then swung her tail bludgeon at his face, and after a few hits. The Indodragon then caught her tail with his hand. Meatlug was surprised by this, and then was jerked and now facing him.

Meatlug roared at him, but the Indodragon roared aggressively at her. Meatlug then froze in fear, and then the Indodragon tail whipped the Gronckle away.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs cried.

Now the Indodragon has Stormfly and Windshear left, and the 2 Sharp Class Dragons circled him. Then Windshear snapped at him, and the Indodragon snapped back at her. And then Stormfly lunges her attack on the Dragon. And was knocked off their feet.

The 2 Dragons quickly got up, and then Stormfly bit the Indodragon's neck. But then, the Indodragon swatted his hand at the Nadder's face and then got up and lunged on her back. And clamped his jaws on her neck.

"Stormfly!" Astrid cried.

Soon the Indodragon overpowered Stormfly, and shoved her off her feet. And was about to finish her, but then Windshear swung her spiked tail at the Indodragon's side as he screeches in pain.

And soon turns to her, and then started chasing her across the room.

"Come on Windshear, tire him out!" Heather cheered.

But the Indodragon knew what she was doing, he then stopped for a moment and then lunged at the Razorwhip. He then slams right on the side of her and fallen onto the ground. And then swatted his hand at Windshear's face knocking her out.

And then Sigrid came out from a door, and then starts running off, and she screamed.

And then the Indodragon turns to her, and then started chasing after her. And smashed through a stall of weapons.

Sigrid ran our of the room, and then ran up a staircase. And the Indodragon crashed into the wall, and chased her up the stairs. And then the Indodragon lunges breaking a huge section of stair railing off as he turns. And Sigrid quickly got pass a doorway as the Indodragon snaps his jaws at her only to miss. And starts to struggles through the doorway.

Sigrid turns at a hall, and a screech cause her to scream and ran faster.

The Indodragon soon pulls through the doorway. And then slams against the wall as he turns, and Sigrid screams as the Indodragon runs on all 4's after her.

And then Sigrid quickly climbs into a chute as the Indodragon was fast approaching her.

Sigrid struggles to close the chute as the Indodragon was closing the distance quickly. And then at the last second, Sigrid quickly closed the chute as the Indodragon slams against the wall.

And then the Indodragon started clawing and slamming the wall to get her.

He then screeches, and then he noticed a window.

* * *

Back with the Riders, Hiccup, Astrid and Heather quickly help Claire and lifted the off her leg. As the others went to tend their dragons.

"That looks like a bad cut." Astrid said.

Heather then brought out a piece of clothe and tied it around her leg.

"Guys, Sigrid's in trouble." Heather said concern for her.

"You and Heather have to go find her." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"I can't leave you here." Hiccup said.

Then suddenly, Astrid pulled Hiccup for a kiss. And soon parted.

"Go, I'll be fine." Astrid assured. "Run!"

Then Hiccup and Heather rushed off to find Sigrid.

"So, you 2 like...?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Astrid blushing a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sigrid was pulling herself up in the chute.

And soon, went up the stairs to her room. And then she closed the door.

And then she ran to her bed in hid under the covers.

And above her on the roof, a familiar 4 clawed hand slams on the roof, and grips it.

And the Inodragon pulls himself up and climbs.

Then he lets out a screeching roar with his wings spread out.


	16. Toothless, Bolt, Blue vs Indodragon

Sigrid breaths heavily as she hid under under the bed covers. And there was a creaking sound above her.

Meanwhile, the Indodragon is now stalking down the roof. And soon he hanged his head over the roof, and sees a door. And then he reaches out with his right arm, and his claw was approaching the door handle.

Inside, Sigrid then saw a shadow and it cast a monster like shape as the Indodragon was outside. And Sigrid fearfully pants.

And soon, the Indodragon hooks his claw on the handle. And pushes the door open. And the Indodragon growls lowly as Sigrid only dared glanced behind her.

Sigrid was now terrified of the Dragon. And the doors swung fully open, and he's left foot lowers and lands on the floor, and his toe claw taps the floor.

Sigrid's whimpers continued as a distant lightning flash cast a shadow on one of her toys. And it's mouth bares open slightly showing teeth.

And slowly, the Indodragon enters the room like a monster approaching a helpless in it's bed. And he soon saw his victim.

Knowing this will be an easy kill, the Indodragon reaches his left arm out as he slowly approaches the helpless girl. And then Sigrid softly screams as the monster Dragon's front teeth inches closer.

Then suddenly, the door was kicked open and Hiccup and Heather came in.

"Sigrid! Stay down!" Hiccup shouted.

The Indodragon turns to them, and then Hiccup fired a crossbow at the Dragon's neck. And the Indodragon cowers down, and lowers on the ground.

Thinking it was finally over, but then suddenly the Indodragon rose up and removed the arrow off his neck. And confronts the 2 Riders.

Hiccup soon drops the crossbow, and soon they were backed against the wall.

Then suddenly, there was a screech heard.

They looked and saw Blue who just appeared, and then screeched at the Indodragon. And then she lunges at the Indodragon's face, and soon got on his back and bites and claws him. Then the Indodragon bites Blue's tail and threw her off, but she soon got up again and confronts him. And then Toothless and Bolt appeared and the 3 attacked the monster Dragon.

And Hiccup and Heather then to Sigrid as she screamed.

As the Indodragon pulls Blue off of him again, and tries to attack the 3. But then Toothless lands on his back and attacks, and Blue bites him on the arm.

Then Hiccup saw the open doors as Blue and Toothless forced the Indodragon off his feet. And then, he launched them both with his legs as they almost landed on Hiccup, Heather and Sigrid as they quickly pulled her out of the way.

The Indodragon was about to attack them, but then Bolt attacks the Indodragon.

And they quickly got outside.

"Follow me." Sigrid said and climbed over the railing. "I know a way on the other side."

And soon, they begin to follow Sigrid as they scale across the outside walls. And as the 4 way battle continues.

"Come on." Sigrid said. "Come on!"

And as they moved across a window, Blue was suddenly thrown on it and through. Causing the 3 to slip and slid down the roof.

"Come on!" Hiccup said as they ran.

Then suddenly, the Indodragon, Toothless and Bolt were thrown outside and crashed down on the roof near them.

"This way!" Hiccup noticing a ladder on a roof.

They quickly went up a rounded roof, and soon the Indodragon has overpowered Toothless and Bolt. And he actually ripped Toothless' prosthetic fin off, before knocking him out. And soon Bolt was thrown into a wall, and was out cold.

And soon, he went after Hiccup, Heather and Sigrid as he lunges on the wall. And begins to climb after them.

Hiccup, Heather and Sigrid soon got to the other end. But it was a dead end and there was a 5 story drop below. They looked back and saw the Indodragon scaling up the roof and now cornering them. As the Dragon place his right hand on the roof, it then broke under his weight. The Indodragon examines that, and knows it would break under him if not careful.

The Indodragon soon turns back to the 3, and then roars at them. And then Sigrid misplaced a foot and slipped. But Hiccup caught her hand just before she fell, and Heather quickly got his as she holds on to a pole.

"I got ya!" Hiccup said.

And now the Indodragon was stalking towards them.

As he got closer, there was suddenly a banging sound stopping him.

It was Claire now standing again and Astrid was with her as well with Windshear. And Claire bangs the ladders with a crossbow.

"HEY!" Claire shouted.

The Indodragon looks behind him and saw them, and growls at them. And Claire aims the crossbow at him, Heather was able to pull Hiccup and Sigrid up. And the Indodragon begins to scoot slowly back towards the 2 girls.

"Let's hope this works." Astrid said.

"You and me, both." Said Claire.

As soon as Hiccup, Heather and Sigrid were standing, Claire then switches the laser on, and points it at Hiccup. Hiccup soon realize what they were doing, and went along with it. And soon, the Indodragon begins to lock onto his victim.

Once they knew the Indodragon is fully locked on, Claire triggers the alarm. And the Dragon roars ready to charge.

Then Hiccup quickly ran and then moves out of the way as the Dragon pounces and broke through the roof. The Indodragon hangs on to the roof, trying not to fall. And then soon, he pulled himself up and turns towards Hiccup.

And then, a lightning flash reveals an object as they turned.

Blue was on a section of roof, and screeches. The Indodragon turns and Blue leaps towards him, and Toothless now recovered did the same. Heather held Sigrid as she looked away. And then they both landed on the Indodragon as they fell off, their momentum caused them to roll as they fall.

And then, the Indodragon lands right through the stalagmite as the side of his rib-cage was pierce through. Within seconds, he was dead. And soon Blue screeches in triumph, as well as Toothless with a roar.

And then they both leaped off the body, and Blue screeches before leaving.

The short, violent reign of the Indodragon...

Is over.

Below them, Fishlegs and the other Riders soon returned from somewhere. And saw the Indodragon's body hanging.

"What the Thor!" Snotlout said stunned.

They all looked at the Dragon's body.

"Hey!" Hiccup's voice called.

They looked up and saw Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Claire and Sigrid completely soaked and looking down at them. And Bolt now recovered peered down at them.

"Hey!" Snotlout called. "You good?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah! You?"

"Nope!"

"Hey, we got a problem down below!" Fishlegs announced. "You all need to see this!"


	17. Freedom: Welcome Home

Everyone soon got to the containment level, and now Hydrogen Cyanide and Carbon Monoxide is dangerously spreading in the lower level.

And the Dinosaurs and Dragon yet to be sold are still locked in their cages. And the gas was making a Sinoceratops nervous as it backed up a bit. Same with a Dramillion.

The gas leak is likely caused from an undisturb gas pocket from the island's extinct volcano.

And they watched as the Dinosaurs and Dragons roar out in distress.

"They're all dying." Claire said sadly.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure." Fishlegs said. "There must've been an explosion or something."

Claire then saw a lever, and she quickly pulled it. And soon, a cage door opens as an Ankylosaurus begins to walk out. And soon, one by one, the other cage doors opened. Releasing the Dragons and Dinosaurs. Including the cage holding the Triceratops with the infant. And then, 2 large doors opened leading to a different larger section of the cavern and an Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, Carnotaurus, Parasaurolophus, Brachiosaurus, Quaken, Buffalord and Flightmare walked out. Within no time, the entire lower section is filled and overcrowded with Dragons and Dinosaurs. And the cave was completely blocked, and the only way out is a large gate door. And an Apatosaurus bellows in distress as a few Terrible Terrors and Night Terrors were on it's neck and back.

Claire then saw another lever that probably opens the gate. And she begins to reach it, but she holds her hand an inch from it.

"Claire." Hiccup said with a bit of regretful sorrow. "Maybe, some things are just not meant to be. If that lever is pulled, who knows what will happen."

"We can't let them die." Claire said.

Astrid held Sigrid, and everyone stood and watched and waited not sure what would happen.

And then, after a few moments, Claire regretfully pulled away from the lever. And everyone sadly watched as the animals are slowly dying from the deadly gas mixture. And some were beginning to get effected by the gas. And watching them made Sigrid felt it was her grandfather and parents allover again of them.

Hiccup, Astrid and Heather joined Claire as they sadly watched. And Hiccup placed a hand on Claire's shoulder.

And the animals continued roaring out, and then suddenly the door clangs as it then started to open as the animals in the front turn to it.

Confused by this, Hiccup, Astrid, Heather and Claire turned and saw that it was Sigrid who pulled the lever.

"I had to." Sigrid said. "They're alive, like me."

Hiccup, Astrid, Heather and Claire glanced each other. And then they turned and watched as the creatures ran through the tunnel.

And out to freedom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krogan, Johann and Mills with 2 Hunters were getting ready to leave.

Then they froze as they heard something, as there was distant rumbling and they turned and looked at the tunnel.

"What is that sound?" Krogan stepping back.

Then it sounded like distant thunder was heard, and the small peddles on the ground started bouncing.

Then suddenly, a Pteranodon appeared from the tunnel. And then snatched one of the Hunters, he then lifted him up high before dropping him onto a cage. And then 2 Whispering Deaths flew out of the tunnel.

Then a baby Triceratops ran out, and then after a few seconds. Every Dragon and Dinosaur ran out of the tunnel. And the other Hunter was trampled by a Triceratops.

Krogan and Johann quickly ran away, as Mills went for cover in the cage. And soon the animals ran and over the cage, and within seconds they were all gone.

Once thinking it was safe, Mills crawled out of his hiding place. On top of the cage, were 3 Compsognathus and a Terrible Terror and a Night Terror. And the cage was badly damaged from the stampede.

Mills then saw his loan of money, and approached it. But is unaware that a Carnotaurus that had stayed behind was watching him. And strangely, the 3 Compys and Terrible Terror and Night Terror quickly fled.

And as Mills kneels down to grab his bag.

Out of nowhere, the jaws of a Tyrannosaurus clamped down on the man. As the Rider's Savoir begins to eat him, she then placed her right foot on the body. And rips a leg off as the Carnotaurus caught it. The Tyrannosaurus soon swallows the man, and then knocks the Abelisaur by swinging her head at him. And he was almost knocked off his feet, and once gain a footing he quickly fled. As the T. Rex snaps her jaws driving him off, and then turns and knocks over a lantern post. And then lifts up and lets out a thunderous roar.

Once done, she then begins to leave. And her left foot stomps on Mills' bag of money. And the map that Krogan had for the island that she once called home, and got destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krogan and Johann headed for the fleet. And have their load of Dinosaurs and Dragons.

"Let's hope that we can get away with these creatures." Johann said.

Then Suddenly, there was a gas explosion.

They turned and saw Hiccup and the Riders flying.

"Surprise!" Tuffnut yelled. "Yeah! Dragon Riders coming through!"

Then Meatlug fired at a catapult, and soon Hookfang blasted a ship into flames. Barf and Belch soared pass a few flatbeds holding some Dinosaurs as Barf spewed gas. And soon Stormfly blasted at that, and soon they were able to pull free.

"Someone shoot them, down!" Johann shouted.

Then Hiccup and Toothless appeared, and fired at the bolas and arrows.

And then, a large boulder was launched into the air and hits the side of the cliff side. And a large section was falling towards Astrid. Then suddenly, she was saved when a large lightning blast destroys the rocks. And when the dust cleared, Claire and Bolt soared by and Heather and Windshear behind them.

And soon, Bolt was in a dive bomb as she then fired a blast at some Hunters. And soon after, Windshear sliced a net trap and a net was flung catching some Hunters, and soon a Baryonyx ran away.

"You seem well in air combat." Hiccup said pulling up next to her.

"Hey, I'm good at this now." Claire said. "Let's drive these Hunters off."

Bolt then sparks up with lightning across her body. But luckily her saddle made of a material so Claire won't get electrocuted.

And soon the Flyers were coming in, and they began to fight them. Below, an Allosaurus was suddenly caught in a net.

Claire soon saw it.

"Come on, Bolt." She said to Bolt. "Show them what your made of, girl."

Bolt then dove down at the Hunters who were approaching the trapped Dinosaur. And then fired a lightning blast, and the Allosaur was free.

"Woo-hoo!" Claire cheered. "Thatta girl!"

Soon Krogan appeared on his Titan Wing Singetail.

And soon had his sights on Hiccup, but just before the Titan Wing was about to fire. Bolt suddenly appeared and blasted at the Dragon.

Both Dragons stood their ground, and even though the Titan Wing was 4 times bigger than her. Bolt roars aggressively, and lightning sparks on her. And even by Skrill standards, Bolt is a very aggressive female.

And the Titan Wing was backing away.

And soon Hiccup and the others appeared.

"Your finished, Krogan!" Hiccup glared at him. "Get out of here!"

"And never mess with these creatures again!" Astrid glared and holding her ax firmly.

Krogan glared at them for a few seconds. "We will meet again, Hiccup Haddock and Riders!"

And with that, Krogan flew off, and the entire fleet sails out to sea.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon landed, and joined back with Sigrid.

And then, a minute later. Blue suddenly reappears.

"Hey, girl." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup." Astrid said worriedly.

Hiccup turns to them. "It's okay, she won't hurt us."

Hiccup then slowly approached Blue with his hand out. And Blue purred, and soon placed her snout on his hand.

"Blue, come with us." Hiccup said gently with his hand on Blue's snout and strokes her. "You know you can't stay here. We'll take you to a safe place, okay?"

* * *

The next morning, at dawn.

On the shore of Dragon's Edge, the Riders towed a large Hunter ship that was left behind.

And soon, the front gate of the ship was lowered. And Dinosaurs soon appeared looking upon their new home.

"Welcome home." Hiccup smiled.

And then a Parasaurolophus steps onto the beach, and then bellows out. And then the other Dinosaurs came running out, heading inland. And soon the Dragons from the island came flying into their new home was well. And even the Flightmare glanced back at them, and then disappeared into the trees.

And soon, the last of the Dinosaurs exited the ship.

And then, Blue appeared. And seemed not eager to leave.

"Go on, it's okay." Hiccup encouraged.

She then approached Toothless.

"I don't think Blue wants to leave us." Fishlegs said.

"Raptors are very loyal to their pack members." Claire said. "Guess she turned her loyalty to ours."

"So, you wanna stay with us?" Hiccup asked Blue.

Blue responded with a caw.

"I'd take that as a yes."

"She might even help up with Krogan and Johann." Astrid said.

"But, why are they together anyway?" Claire asked.

"They're both after something, it's called the King of Dragons." Heather explained.

"Sounds big. You'll need all the help you can get."

"So, does that mean you'll be staying with us?" Astrid asked.

"I'm actually done being alone, and from hiding from Krogan." Claire said. "You guys need every Dragon you got."

"Well, then welcome to the group Claire." Hiccup said.

"Thank you." Claire smiled. "But, any chance we can swing by the island? There's a few things I left there."

"Of course."

* * *

They soon returned to the island, and soon Claire's old place.

She was able to grab some of her belongings that survived.

Once done, they flew back to Dragon's Edge.

As they flew away, on the cliff watching them was 3 Night Furies. The ones that Claire saw half a year ago, there was a male, female and a youngster only half grown. It's likely that they're a family group.

And then the father roars out, and then they 3 took off to find a new home. One that will be safe and remain untouched from Mankind.

Back with the Riders, Toothless' ear flaps perked as he actually heard the faint call from the father Night Fury as he looks back.

Knowing that his kind still remains, Toothless calls out as they continued back to Dragon's Edge.


	18. Darkest Night

On a moonlit night, Stoick was out on night patrol with Skullcrusher. And soon Skullcrusher let out a yawn like growl.

"I know, boy." Stoick said. "Not much out here tonight of any interest."

As Stoick begins to turn back to Berk, he then noticed something. He brought his spyglass, and there was a Hunter ship hiding by a sea stack. He then flew down to get a closer look.

Then he heard a roar behind him, and saw a gang of Dragon Flyers coming at him. And one of them then fired at him, Stoick barely avoids getting hit as the fireball hits a sea stack.

Skullcrushers begin to fly higher, and eventually one of the Singetails fired a blast and hits him.

Knowing there's not enough time to escape, Stoick then turns Skullcrushers and he fires a blast at the Flyer knocking him off. And then another Singetail came from behind and his tail fired a blast at the Rumblehorn's under belly.

"Skullcrusher, SOS!" Stoick ordered.

Skullcrusher fired a blast high into the air. Hoping it was seen.

Then Stoick begins to fly to the nearest sea stack, and then Skullcrusher hits the ground with a crash landing. And Stoick was thrown off and slid down a slope. He tries to slow down with his feet, but he was going too fast.

With the edge fast coming up. Stoick quickly grabbed his helmet and quickly slammed a helmet horn on the ground. And luckily it was enough to stop him from falling over.

"Oh, this is really starting to chap my tunic." Stoick growled.

Then he saw a Flyer coming at him, and ready to fire. The Singetail soon fires, but then at the last second Skullcrusher quickly pulls him up.

Stoick then got up, and brush himself. "What took you so-" He then saw Skullcrusher looking really injured and exhausted and rush to him. "Skullcrusher? Skullcrusher!"

Then a roar was heard as Stoick looked up. It's clear that the Flyers wanted them dead. One Flyer then fires a blast, and Stoick quickly deflects it with his ax. Then another came from behind and fire, again Stoick was able to deflect that. But then a 3rd one came in, and fired a blast directly behind him. And Stoick was knock off his feet from the impact blast.

One Flyer chuckled, and just before he was about to has his Singetail to fire for the final kill. A lava blasts hits the Singetail, knocking them away.

The sudden attack came from Gobber flying on Grump. "Take that, you flying sack of flames!"

Soon he, Spitelout and Gustav soon attack and blasted the Flyers.

"Straight ahead, boy-o!" Spitelout called.

"I see 'em, Spitester." Gustav called back.

Spitelout groaned. "Ooh, I told you not to call me that."

Gustva snickered and laughed, and soon Fanghook grabs him, as Grump lifts up Skullcrusher. And soon begin the trip back to Berk.

Stoick barely conscious, looks back at the flames of the sea stack.

And finally, he slips away unconsciously.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup returned to Berk after receiving the message. They he landed, he didn't waste a second and rush to his house. Soon the other Riders landed and waited knowing he was taking it the hardest.

"You think his dad will make it?" Claire asked.

"Let's hope so." Astrid said.

"Should one of us get his mom?"

"Claire, Hiccup's mother was killed in a dragon attack when he was only a baby." Fishlegs said uneasily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Claire admitted.

"It's okay, Claire." Said Astrid.

Then Hiccup entered inside, and found Gothi tending his father's bedside. And Gobber was standing by. Hiccup approach as Gothi moved aside.

"Dad! Hiccup looking down at him. "I, uh, I don't- I don't understand. What happened?"

"He was out on patrol." Gobber explained. "Got ambushed by Dragon Flyers. Put up one heck of a fight."

"Why was he there by himself?" Hiccup demanded concernedly.

"Well, we were in the general vicinity, Hiccup, but you know your father." Gobber said uneasily. "He does what he wants when he wants. We got there as soon as we could and-"

Hiccup apologetically looks at him. "Look, I'm sorry, Gobber, I'm just, uh. I just..."

Gobber placed a place on his shoulder. "We know. We are too. We're doing everything we can."

Soon Hiccup walks outside depressingly, and the others looked concern. They attempted to ask how Stoick was doing, but Hiccup didn't responded and left without a glance or a word.

Astrid was the most concern for Hiccup as well. And soon turned to Gobber who just stepped outside.

"Leave him be, lassie." Gobber said to Astrid. "I'll fill you all in."

Toothless who was also concern for Stoick, and as well for Hiccup. And Gobber patted his head.

* * *

Later at midday, at the Great Hall, the entire village was arguing was the outrage of Flyers.

"Then we must attack Johann, Krogan and these Dragon Flyers full force." Spitelout said. "Take the offensive. With the A-Team and you riders, along with your new recruit, we can-"

"We can barely make a dent." Astrid said.

"Even with the help with Bolt, even she can't drive off like, what, 70-80 Singetails at once." Claire said.

"Both are right." Fishlegs said. "These Flyers outnumber us and, in many cases, can outmaneuver us."

"But we can take them, with the right strategy." Snotlout said.

"And with the right leader." Gobber added. "Listen, we can't just attack with Stoick in his condition."

"Well, we can't very well wait either, can we?" Spitelout said. "If Stoick can't perform his duties as chief, someone needs to step in and do it for him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup is still at his house tending his father. And Stoick has still not woke up.

Soon Gobber and Astrid step inside and approach.

Astrid soon place a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "He's as strong as they come, Hiccup. Look, if anyone can pull through, it's your dad."

But sadly Hiccup was barely convinced.

"But while we're on the subject, we just came from the Great Hall." Astrid continued. "Everyone is looking for someone to take the lead while Stoick is... "She tries say it gently. "...incapacitated."

"No, no. I can't. Not yet." Said Hiccup.

"Hiccup."

Look, I can't give up on him so soon. Astrid! I can't."

Astrid and Gobber glanced each other, and soon begin to leave.

"I... guess it's in Thor's hands now." Gobber said.

"Which part?" Astrid asked.

"All of it."

It appears that Stoick's life is now hanging on by a tread.

* * *

Now night, Hiccup was in his room sleeping. But he was tossing around, and was dreaming about the night when he and the other Riders left Berk to the Edge.

Soon, he woke up and headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

Later, now at the Great Hall, Hiccup just say there and Toothless is still with him.

And soon Blue appeared who was brought with them. Such are the bonds between raptors, that she can sense the stress from Hiccup. And tries what she can, to comfort him.

Then Toothless nudged him, and then grab a cup in his mouth and holds it up with his tongue.

But Hiccup was to concern about his father. "Not, not now bud." Toothless then drops the cup. "I appreciate the effort, but just now now. Time is running out with these Flyers. But how can I leave my dad? He wouldn't leave my side. And- And- And what if he were to... you know... and I wasn't here? I- I- I'd never forgive myself."

"You know he'll pull through, Hiccup." Astrid's voice said. And he turn and saw the other Riders approaching him. "He's Stoick."

"None of us could sleep, either." Fishlegs said.

Astrid then sat down next to Hiccup, and place a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can't blame yourself for this, right?"

"Sure he can." Ruffnut said with no sympathy. "If he never left for Dragon's Edge, he'd have been able to protect his dad."

"His selfish decisions are the central cause of all his pain." Tuffnut going along with her.

That just made Hiccup even depress, and Astrid just gave a slight glare. "Ruff." She slightly whispered.

"Ruff, Tuff." Claire said in a warning tone. "You're not helping."

"Hey, we're just saying. However, if we'd never gone to the Edge, things would have been way worse." Ruffnut continued.

"And we would've ended up in the same place anyway." Tuffnut as well.

"How's that?" Hiccup asked, although he wasn't if he wants to know.

The twins smiled and glanced each other.

"We were hoping you'd ask." Ruffnut said.

"Two words, one exclamation mark." Tuff stood up. "Full Loki!"

"What?" Claire blinked.

* * *

They then begin to explain an alternate reality where it all started on the day the adventure of the Edge began.

It started with Snotlout launching himself into the air, testing a catapult.

Then as Snotlout was coming down, the twins rush in and push a cart loaded with sharp weapons. And Snotlout was almost and would've been impaled to death if Hookfang didn't caught him at the last second.

Then things started to get heated up, as Gothi made her way up to her hut. And when she got to the top, and sat on a chair to rest. An arm suddenly grabbed her, and she got up in surprise as Tuffnut emerged and she back up. And then Ruffnut pop up from behind the table with a basket on her head. And Gothi backs up and trips over the edge and falls. But was saved when her foot got caught in a rope.

Then they went after Astrid who is a real challenge, as she step out of her house. She found several of Stormfly's spines on the porch, a water through and a chicken hanging from a rope in front of her. Of course she knew the twins were trying to get her, and she carefully made her way down. But what she didn't know is that the twins had a backup plan in case Astrid did escape, they hid under the steps, and once in reach, Ruffnut grabbed her foot causing her to trip and fell into the through which is actually full of fish. The twins soon rushed off as Astrid pulled her head out and spat out a fish in her mouth.

Then they went after Stoick, who was at his house and approached a bowl and a bowl and his hand. But when he got close enough, 3 Eels jumped out and Stoick quickly jumps back. He slams his fist trying to smash one, but the bowl was tossed up and landed over his head. And there was still a few Eels left in it.

When he got outside and removes the bowl off. Soon the entire village was in some kind of Loki war or something. And soon, the Dragon Flyers appeared along with Johann and Dagur who was never reformed. And soon surrounded them.

* * *

Back in Reality.

"And that, ladies and gents, is why you never wanna go "Full Loki!" Tuffnut on his sister's shoulders.

Everyone just stared blanking surprised as if they were crazy even for them. And Claire was just trying not to laugh.

"Point is, leaving Berk for the Edge was great idea." Tuffnut said and jump off Ruffnut. "We would've torn this place form the inside out and gotten slaughtered in the process."

Hiccup and Astrid exchange blank looks.

"That is the most hilarious alter story I've ever heard." Claire laughed. "2nd after that Vanaheim story."

"That is a ridiculous scenario." Fishlegs said. "We are too refined a people to stoop to such foolishness and trickery. Had we stayed on Berk, things would've been the polar opposite from what the twins described." Hookfang and Snotlout glanced each other as the twins looked annoyed and glared."Peaceful. Civilized."

* * *

He then explained his alternate version as the entire village was completely peaceful.

 _"We are one. One with the earth, the sky, the moon, the dragons and most importantly... each other."_

Then Stoick shook Dagur's hand, and then Viggo's and Johann's.

 _"Wars are a distant thing of the past. Dragons have no need to even use their powers. Even our fearless leader understands the most important lesson one can teaches people is the pursuit of knowledge, mediation and restraint."_

Then there was a sudden turn of events as Krogan, Viggo and Johann started attacking Berk with the Dragon Flyers. And Johann laughing evilly.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! That's not how it ends."

"Sorry?" Johann confused. "Hmm?"

* * *

As it turns out, it was Snotlout who was messing with him and ruin his story.

"Oh, sure, it is." Snotlout said. "We're Vikings. We fight. We pillage. We take advantage of the weak. It's in our nature."

"Yeah, I honesty think that's mostly you." Claire said. "And I really don't think Astrid is really the mediating kind of girl. No offence."

"None taken." Said Astrid.

"Oh, yeah?" Fishlegs dubiously. "All right. Okay. If you're such a soothsayer, what would've happened in your-"

Snotlout groaned. "Oh, I couldn't wait for you to ask, Fishface." Snotlout smirked. "If memory serves me, and it does, before we left the Edge, I was Berk's official weapon tester, which means I probably would've been promoted to Berk's official weapon inventor." He sat on a stool and rested his feet on Hookfang's head. And then leans back and looks up at the ceiling. "I can see it so clearly."

* * *

In Snotlout's version of a reality alternate. He showed Gobber a large weapon that is a mix of a mace, ax and sword, which he calls the Mace-Ax-Sword.

But as it moved on, it was revealed to be more of a dream than an alternate time. And catching the attention of the entire village as well as every girl, including Astrid.

And at one point, it showed her putting his boots on for him.

* * *

Then suddenly Snotlout was pulled out from his dreamworld when Astrid pulls him off the stool.

And she groaned in disgust. "Blegh. That is the most preposterous story I've ever heard."

"Yeah that's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard in my life." Said Claire.

"Says you, naysayer." Snotlout pointed and crossed his arms. "Astrid the dream crusher"."

Astrid just had a hand on her hip and shook her head annoyingly.

"Is he always like this with you?" Claire asked.

"Don't get me started." Astrid said.

Snotlout then got up, and fix the stool up. "You clowns just don't understand how the course of History is changed with one simple stroke of the old paintbrush."

"Nope." Fishlegs said. "You don't understand that a dragon can't change his scales."

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout asked not getting that. "Hookfang's scales change every time he molts."

"It's an expression, Snotlout!" Claire said.

Fishlegs nodded. "It's a metaphor. A figure of speech. Not literal."

Snotlout then march up to him. "Okay, keep your witch trickery to yourself."

"It's not trickery. It's English!"

"Maybe if went if more brains instead of brawn, you'd understand better." Claire said.

"Okay, brainy stuff to yourself." Snotlout turned to Claire.

"Why am I going back and for- I'm not gonna do this with you!"

Then suddenly they got in a heated argument.

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup suddenly snaps furiously and everyone turns to him. "All of you, Enough! This all pointless. It doesn't matter if we stayed or left."

"I thought that was the game we were playing." Tuffnut said. "You know, "What happened if we had never left?"."

"It's not a game, Tuffnut." Hiccup said. "It's not a dream. It's not a way of life. It's reality. It actually happened. We trained the dragons, we left Berk, and my father is on his deathbed because of it... Because of me."

Astrid step forward trying to contradict him, but he stops her. "None of this would've happened and I mean NONE of it, if I had never shot down Toothless in the first place." Toothless growled softly and everyone just stared." You know it. I know it. Berk knows it. Everyone knows it!" Everyone stares concernedly as Toothless growls sadly and concerned. "Even he knows it."

And then he begins to leave the Great Hall. And Astrid tried to stop him.

"Astrid, hold on!" Claire stopping her. "Let's just... give him a minute. He's just upset and worried about his dad."

* * *

Hiccup was now sitting on the cliff edge, looking out at the ocean. And soon Toothless appeared.

"I'm sorry, bud." Hiccup apologized. "I didn't mean it to come out that way." And then Toothless rests his head Hiccup's lap. "You know I'll never regret shooting you down."

Toothless then gave him a slight glare, most likely for losing his left fin in the process.

"Yeah, actually, that didn't came out right, either." He admitted.

Then Astrid appeared and joined him as he turns to her. "Astrid, I-I need some time to think. I just want to be left alone."

"Just hear me out." Astrid said and sat next to him. "You and Toothless came together for a very specific reason at a very specific time. If you hadn't shot him down, I mean, think about where you would be. Think about where we all be."

* * *

Then she begin to explain what would happen.

Staring at the very morning where it all began.

"Come on." Hiccup begged. "Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."

He looks at the night sky, and then a banshee high pitch whistle as he begins to aim. Then a plasma blast was fired, and then a silhouette of a Night Fury was seen, Hiccup then fires the bola cannon and was thrown off. But the bola missed the Night Fury.

Hiccup sighed. "Typical."

* * *

4 years later, up to this point.

At the forge, Hiccup was sharping a golden ax, And soon Fishlegs appeared.

"Hiccup." Fishlegs he then brought out a card of a plant. "Did you know that the Sneeze Wart Bush can grow up to 3 feet tall with a hairy stem serrated leaves?"

"No, I did not know that, Fishlegs." Hiccup said. "But my life is complete with that knowledge."

"Haddock!" Snotlout's voice called and appeared. "You finish making me that golden ax?"

"Uh-huh, yeah." Hiccup stammers. "Almost done. I've been working around the clock."

"Well, make the clock bigger. It's my betrothal gift for Astrid. And it has to be perfect."

Hiccup just narrowed his eyes.

Then Stoick appeared.

"Snotlout! How are ya?" He laughed. "Oh, I've been hearing fantastic dragon-killing stories about you."

Snotlout laughed. "Stoick, you are so funny! What can I say?" He smirked over to Hiccup. "Some of us just have the knack, and some of us just don't."

Hiccup just looked away.

Snotlout then leaves. "Snotlout!"

When he was gone, Stoick then turns to Hiccup. "Speaking of dragon killing, the time has come, son." Fishlegs whistled and decides to leaves. "The time for you to go out and finally get that first kill."

Hiccup raised a finger. "But-"

"Ah! Don't want to hear it." Stoick stopping him. "You've had plenty of excuses over the years. Now it's time for action. You will not return without a dragon's head under your arm."

"Dad-"

"No! Shh! Are we clear?"

Hiccup knew there was no convincing, and nodded.

* * *

Later at night, Hiccup was at the cove and feeling annoyed.

"You will not return without a dragon's head under your arm." Hiccup imitating his father. "Are we clear? Don't know why killing a beast that's minding it's own business suddenly makes you a man, but that's how it's done, I guess."

Then there was a dragon roar as Hiccup quickly hid behind a boulder. And soon the dragon landed revealing to be a Night Fury. He then approaches the lake and made a quick look around to be sure he was alone. And then drinks, as Hiccup looks over at him.

"A Night Fury?" Hiccup gasped. "Snotlout would go crazy. So would my dad. So would everyone."

He then brought out a net, and soon jumps out of hiding and throws the net. But it wasn't a very good throw and it misses him by a few inches. Then the Night Fury growls aggressively, and Hiccup knew he was in trouble now. Then the Night Fury lunges, but then his front claws got caught in the netting. And soon the whole net was over him, Hiccup watched as the dragon tries to get himself free. But then the Night Fury knocks his head against a rock and fell.

Hiccup approached the Night Fury slowly and brought out his knife. And the dragon soon wakes up, but Hiccup just couldn't do it. And then he cuts him free.

The Night Fury was surprised by this, and then he turns and growls at Hiccup as he tosses his knife away, and soon back him up against a boulder like a Panther ready to pounce at his helpless prey. And then the Night Fury then roars at him, and then walks away as if he noticed something.

Hiccup soon opens his eyes, and soon the ground shook as soon a Whispering Death shot out of the ground.

He soon got up, and started running as the Whispering Death started chasing him. But just before he was about to turn Hiccup into a midnight snack, the Night Fury then fired a blast at the Whispering Death's face. And then Hiccup saw the Night Fury running towards him. And then the Night Fury throws him on his back, as he hold on to his tail. And the Whispering Death begins to chase them as Hiccup climbed to the Night Fury's back.

Soon the Night Fury flew into a maze of sea stacks trying to shake the Whispering Death that is 1 step behind him. And the Night Fury started zig zagging and up and over moves trying to shake him.

"I gotta say, this is pretty awesome!" Hiccup started to enjoy this.

Soon the Whispering Death was back, and continued chasing them.

Meanwhile, on Berk Stoick looks through his spyglass and sees the Whispering Death. And then saw his own son on the back of a Night Fury.

"Thor's hammer! He gasped. "Is that my son? On a dragon?"

He handed the spyglass to Gobber and looks through. "A Night Fury, no less."

"We've got to get in there!"

Back with the chase, the Night Fury is keeping 1 step ahead of the Whispering Death. But eventually, the Whispering Death fired a blast, and lands a direct hit on the Night Fury's tail as he roars in pain.

The Night Fury started going down as Hiccup looks back and saw the tail in flames. And soon they both hit the ground, and the Night Fury was out form the hit. And soon the Whispering Death returns, ready to finish him.

Hiccup then begins to try and turn him away.

"Over here." He yelled. "Come on, big guy. Come on!"

The Whispering Death then turns to him, and soon fired a blast at him.

Outside the cove, Stoick saw the explosion from the blast.

"Hiccup!"

The Night Fury soon woke up, and looks at Hiccup. And then notice something on him that made him with great concern. And then turns to the Whispering Death aggressively.

He made by now permanently grounded from losing his left tailfin. But he will not give up his life without a fight. He then charges at the Whispering Death and lands on his head, and just before he fired. The Whispering Death knocks him off, and soon the Whispering Death fires a blast. And then the Night Fury shields Hiccup with his body. The Whispering Death fired a another blast and now the Night Fury is getting weaker.

Then there was a battlecry as the Whispering Death looks up and saw Stoick jumping off the edge and slams his hammer at the dragon's face. And he strikes at him again.

"You stay away form my son!" Stoick roared.

He then strikes his hammer again, and then Gobber appeared and holds the dragon by his nose horn. And as Stoick charged ready to deliver the final blow, the Whispering Death quickly pulls free, and flies off knowing this isn't a fight worth a win.

As soon he was gone, Stoick and Gobber turn their attention to the Night Fury. Stoick approach him, and just where he was about to strike. The Night Fury then lifts his left wing revealing Hiccup.

Stoick then dropped his weapons and held his son. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup then coughed revealing he was still alive. Stoick then turns to the Night Fury and gently place a hand on his head as saying thank you.

* * *

A few days, at morning, the entire village waited outside their house.

Inside, Hiccup finally wakes up, and felt a headache. And as he sat up, he soon discovers something. Soon his feet rested on the floor, but he left foot is now a prosthetic leg.

When he glance up, he jumps of seeing the Night Fury right in front of him. He then pulls back as Stoick and Gobber were here as well. And then the Night Fury showed a prosthetic left fin which is red with a white Viking head on his tail.

Then he tackled him playfully, and Hiccup scratches his head. And soon he helps Hiccup up as he stands. And Gobber approached them.

"They fit together, so the two of you can fly." Gobber showed the stirrup of the saddle's left side. "Seems like you're into that sort of thing."

"Ah, I guess you and I are stuck together now." Hiccup said to the Night Fury.

Then the 2 hugged each other.

* * *

Soon Stoick guided them outside where everyone was waiting.

"This dragon saved my son." Stoick gestured to the Night Fury. "In doing so, he saved me. Saved us all. I declare that the ongoing war against the dragons is over!"

Everyone soon cheers, expect Snotlout still having no sign of respect on Hiccup. And then he wrapped an arm around Astrid's who then elbows him hard in the chest. And then, she made her way over to Hiccup and Hugged him, much of his surprise.

* * *

And with that, her story finished. And soon noticed that the other Riders were actually listening.

"Why does he have to have the one leg?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, you couldn't have given old H a break?" Ruffnut asked.

"Can a brother get a leg up in his place? Hmm?"

"No, Tuff, I can't." Hiccup got up feeling better.

"What kind of messed-up yak dung is that?" Tuffnut then turn to Astrid who just got up. "It's a made-up story. And you can change things."

"She's telling him that he exactly where he's supposed to be, and so is Toothless." Said Fishlegs.

"We all are." Hiccup said. "Even if things had started out differently, I'd still be out there fighting for dragons, and we all would ended up right here."

"Oh great!" Snotlout groaned. "Okay, so you're the hero no matter what, and I'm the muttonhead."

"Exactly!" They all said.

"Shut up, everybody." Snotlout muttered.

Hiccup laughed and hugged Astrid. "Thank you." He then turned to everyone. "Thank you all... for tonight. For everything."

"Like our 3rd cousin twice remove, Sad Larry, always used to say..." Tuffnut said.

"If you see a sheep on a hill, it's not worth the struggle"." Ruffnut finished.

Everyone just stared, and had no idea what they said.

"What?" Claire blinked.

"'Kay." Hiccup said breaking the awkwardness. "So, uh what do you say we get out of here, huh? I'll meet you at the training grounds. I've got one last thing I need to do."

* * *

Soon, Hiccup headed back to his house to his Stoick's bedside. And Gobber and Gothi were standing by.

"I'm not giving up on you Dad." Hiccup said. "But I've got to go stop Johannand the Flyers, or none of this will matter." He then held his father's hand. "You keep fighting. You're not done yet. Berk needs you. I need you."

Then Stoick held his son's hand as if he was listening, and Hiccup smiled.

Then suddenly, the door was heard swung opened as they saw Astrid with a panicked look. "Hiccup! You have to see this."

Hiccup quickly rushed outside, and they both approached Claire and Fishlegs tending Heather and Windshear. And both of them look like they were both in a fight with a Tyrannosaurus and a Monstrous Nightmare, but were only lucky to escape with their lives.

And Claire and Blue helped Heather up.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

Heather winced slightly in pain. "Vanaheim has been attacked by the Dragon Flyers."

They all looked at one another knowing this is bad.

And just when one problem ends, another more dangerous life threatening one begins.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I really do apologized for the long wait.**

 **And I'm actually doing better now.**

 **Guardians of Vanaheim will by ready tomorrow.**

 **And King of Dragons, Part 1 and 2 are being worked on.**

 **And surprising fact, last year on that day. I watched Cars 3 in theaters.**

 **And my Dad went home from the hospital that night, and doing better. And back at work.**


	19. Guardians of Vanaheim

Claire patched Heather as best she could, and they were all at the Great Hall. And Heather explained what happen.

"I thought I took every precaution." Heather cursed herself. "I was so careful to make sure no one followed me."

Blue then approached Heather and nuzzled her in comfort.

Astrid place a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Heather, you were going to visit your father's final resting place. I'd be surprised if you were thinking about anything but that."

"Heather, it wasn't your fault." Claire said comforting. "You did everything you can. You can't blame yourself."

"And there's no sense in beating yourself up about it now anyway." Hiccup added gently.

"Hold it, H!" Tuffnut said. "A good self-flogging can actually be an excellent way to start the day."

"How do think we always arrive so alert and observant?" Ruffnut asked. "Hello?"

Then strangely, for a unknown reason Tuffnut started randomly slapping himself.

Astrid narrowed her eyes in a slight glare. "You done?"

"Are we really ever done, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked.

The Tuffnut continued slapping and then fell onto the floor. But still continued.

Astrid just looked at them annoying.

"They always like this?" Claire asked.

"Don't get me started." Said Astrid.

"I tried to fight them off but there are a lot more of those Dragon Flyers than we thought." Heather said.

"This doesn't add up, or make sense. Why would Krogan and Johann send that many scouts on one trip?" Claire questioned.

"And they now know the location of the dragon's most scared place on Earth." Fishlegs said fearfully. "Guys this is a disaster!"

"Uh, we're trying make Heather feel better, Fishface." Snotlout who was sitting on a table.

"No, Fishlegs is right." Heather said. "We need to make sure Vanaheim is safe, no matter what we do."

"Uh, don't you mean whatever you have to do?" Snotlout questioned with no sympathy. "They didn't follow me there." He then chuckled. "Am I right?"

That just made Heather feel worse.

Blue then suddenly aggressively glares and growls at Snotlout almost as if she understood every word.

"Are you insane?" Astrid asked angrily. "Seriously, just tell me so I can at least stop wondering why you say such muttonheaded things?"

Snotlout would've say something but as Astrid went on. He suddenly felt guilty.

But then Astrid became the least of his worry's when Blue approached him aggressively.

"Uh, what is she doing?" Snotlout quivered nervously.

"Snotlout, I'll give you 10 seconds to explain." Claire snapped angrily. "Is this fun for you to mock and make people feel worse?" Everyone suddenly got nervous from her tone. And sounded more deadly than Astrid even. "Are you trying to make Heather fell worst about these, or is this fun for you?! Just tell me! And give me one good reason why I shouldn't order Blue to shred you alive and rip your throat out!"

Blue screeched aggressively.

"Okay! Okay!" Snotlout giving out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just please don't kill me with those claws!"

Blue just growled, and then violently pulled him off the table.

"Okay, I deserve that." He lifted his arm up.

Heather then tried to get up, but she winced in pain as Windshear held her from falling.

"Easy Heather, you and Windshear were only lucky to get out alive." Claire said. "You wouldn't last 5 more minutes if you head back out there."

Astrid nodded. "She's right, you and Windshear are in no shape to fight. Stay on Berk, Gothi will take care of you."

Hiccup then thought of his father.

* * *

Later, he was at his house holding his father's hand.

"How am I supposed to make a decision like this Dad? He asked almost expected he would respond. "I can't leave you here, like this, like this, but how do I stand by while the entire dragon species is in danger? If the Hunters destroy Vanaheim dragons will have nowhere to go at the end of their lives. Who knows what that will do? How will it effect the rest of the dragons? It could be a disaster!"

Hiccup closed his eyes, and then his father clutched his son's hand. And then manages to open his eyes.

"What's right is right, son." Stoick said weakly. "You know what you need to do."

He then slips out of consciousness.

"Don't you leave me." Hiccup smiled knowing what to do. "You hear that, Dad? I'll be back."

He then begins to leave, and Toothless looks upon Stoick one last time before following Hiccup.

* * *

Later at dawn, the Riders were at the arena getting ready.

"Alright gang, gear up!" Hiccup announced.

"Oh we're geared up." Tuffnut said on Belch same Ruff on Barf. "In fact, we are locked and loaded."

"What does that- What are you saying?" Snotlout asked.

"No idea. Sounds awesome though."

"Yeah, it does. I'm gonna steal it."

Hiccup then approached Toothless. "We're going to Vanaheim and we're gonna make sure the Dragon Flyers never return."

Then Astrid approached a little concern. "Hiccup, I can do this. You should be here with Stoick."

"If I stay here, there's nothing I can do expect stare at him and pray to the gods he gets better." Said Hiccup.

"That sounds like a pretty good use of your time, actually." Fishlegs frowned.

"What about saving all of Dragonkind from losing its most scared resting place?"

Fishlegs remained silent for a moment. "You know, I'm glad you're the one making the decision."

"Bring whatever you need to fight the Dragon Flyers." Hiccup called. "They're going to get ugly, we have to get uglier."

Snotlout smiled liking the idea.

"Not yet Snotlout." Tuffnut said as he and Ruff looked at him repulsively. "Way too ugly too soon."

"Oh, is that suppose to be a joke?" Snotlout narrowed at them.

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow. "Am I laughing? That's a serious question, sometimes I laugh and I don't know. Am I laughing?" He then laughs a bit.

Snotlout turns to Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

Just then, Claire appeared after checking on Heather.

"How's Heather?" Astrid asked.

"She resting now." Claire said. "She and Windshear should make a well recovery soon. She really had me a scare there."

"She'll pull through." Astrid place a hand on her shoulder.

Hiccup then mounts Toothless. "Alright everyone, let's go!"

Claire mounts on Bolt as she lightning sparks around and roars.

* * *

They soon headed out to Vanaheim.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called noticing something.

Hiccup looks ahead, and saw some ships.

"Let's go, bud!" Hiccup said.

"I got this!" Snotlout ready for a fight. "Snotlout locked and loaded!" He then dove right towards the ships.

"Snotlout, no!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless fires a blast in front of Hookfang causing him to turn, but Snotlout slips off and falls into the water. "Hookfang!"

He then swam up. Are you crazy?! What you'd do that for?!"

"Because you almost sank Alvin."

Alvin then appeared. "'Ello." He then turned to Snotlout. "Good to see not much 'as change around 'ere."

"Shut up, Alvin." Snotlout muttered.

Hiccup then lands on the deck. "So, what brings you all the way on this side of the archipelago?"

"Well, 'eard old Stoick wasn't feeling his best." Alvin said. "Figure you could use the extra 'ands, if you know what I mean." He gestured to his men.

"I do and I appreciate it." Hiccup said gratefully. "You have no idea how much better I feel, knowing you're here."

"'ell, be safe on our watch. I promise you that!"

Hiccup nodded, and then flies off and towards Vanaheim.

* * *

A short time, later. As they continued flying to Vanaheim, Astrid glanced back at Claire who seemed a little upset.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Claire replied. "Just fine that Heather's okay."

"She'll get better. Besides, you said she needed some rest."

"I know, it's just..."

"What?"

Claire sighs sadly. "She almost reminded me of my sister."

"You had a sister?" Astrid surprised.

"Used too."

Astrid knew what she meant. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Said Claire.

"Were you 2 close?"

"Yeah. Me and Karen did everything together. And, I even told her Bolt."

"What happen?"

"She was both amazed and frighten of my safety. But soon got used to her. She was the only one I trusted at the time for now. And when Krogan attacked, we tried to get away. But Karen got killed just before we were home free."

"I'm sorry." Astrid said.

"I really don't want that event... to happen again." Said Claire.

* * *

Now mid-morning, the Riders were still heading to Vanaheim.

"You know, the Sentinels are pretty serious dragons." Astrid pointed.

"Yeah, tell me about." Snotlout agreed remembering the last time.

"Astrid's got a point." Fishlegs said.

"How so?" Claire asked.

Astrid wasn't finished. "But I-I didn't finish what I-"

"You were going to say that, the Sentinels, because of their ability to counteract every type of dragon fire, could take care of the hunters and everything might be back to normal. Hmm."

Astrid merely smiled because that's exactly what she was going to say.

"Um, not to be negative or anything but, can anyone think of a reason why the Sentinels would attack their own island? Besides the obvious fun factor."

"Why's that?" Claire asked.

Hiccup looks ahead, and then gasped and saw Vanaheim in flames.

"It was the Flyers!" Hiccup said.

"Oh my Gods!" Claire gasped.

Fishlegs then noticed something in concern. "Hiccup, the Sentinels? They're-"

Where the Sentinels would normally keeping their guard posts, and they weren't there. And no sign of them.

"Gone." Astrid finished.

Hiccup turns to them. "Okay, let's see if we can-"

"I FOUND THEM!" Snotlout's voice called.

Hiccup quickly flew over to him, and Snotlout looked uneasy.

"This is them right?" He asked uneasily.

Hiccup looks over and gasp, on the beach were the Sentinels 12 of them. And were lying on the sand motionless.

"Uh, you couldn't have mentioned the fact that their all... oh never mind." Hiccup then flew down.

"Oh, and how would that have helped?"

Hiccup soon lands near the Sentinels, and went over to the nearest one. "Oh no."

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs fearing the worst.

"Nothing."

Fishlegs went to another. "This one too."

"Same over here." Tuffnut called from one.

Astrid then approached Hiccup and place a hand on his shoulder. "This is the cruelest thing I think I ever seen." He said.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Guys!" Claire's voice shouted. "You might have to see this!"

They quickly rushed over to Claire.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

They soon found Claire, but were in for a unsettling surprise. They found Claire tending a mortally wounded Apatosaurus that somehow ended on the island. She was very injured, covered in badly scorch burns and claw marks.

There was even a baby Apatosaurus with her.

"Oh no!" Astrid gasped.

They immediately rushed over, and approached Claire over at the dinosaur's head.

The Apatosaur groans softly in pain.

They turned over to Claire.

"She'll only be lucky to live a little longer." Claire sadly said.

Hiccup and Astrid kneel down and gently place a hand on the sauropod. Knowing her life is slowly fading away, and then the Apatosaurus acts up when she lift's her head. At first they thought she found enough strength to fight back and get up.

"Okay, okay." Claire said gently.

Then the Apatosaurus brought her head down.

And soon, her eyes closed. And slowly her breathing got slowly and shallower, and then she was silent as her muscles relaxed and she was gone.

This was even sadder than the death of the Brachiosaurus.

Then suddenly, there was coughing and they looked over to a crevice. And Toothless growls as Blue hisses. Hiccup then brought his Inferno and lit it.

"Nobody move!" He called.

He made his way over, and found a lone Flyer that was left behind. The Flyer turns to him as Hiccup glared, and the Flyer chuckled slightly. Then Hiccup yells in anger and raised his Inferno to strike.

"Hiccup, no!" Astrid looked at him horrified.

But instead, Hiccup slams the sword into the ground. And Hiccup glares at him.

* * *

Soon, they tied the Flyer up, and Claire and the twins approached him.

"Well, well, well it appears as if we have a lot to talk about doesn't it Mister..." Tuffnut thought. "What was your name?"

The Flyer refused to speak.

"Never mind, we'll just call Mr. Murderous Pile of Yak Dung." Tuffnut glared

"Here's how it's gonna go!" Ruffnut stepped closer. "You're gonna tell us everthing that happened here or else!"

"Or you'll answer to Blue!" Claire glared.

"We followed the girl Rider here." The Flyer spoke glaring at them.

"You didn't follow me!" Ruffnut keeping her anger together.

"I said the girl."

"Why you, I would-"

Claire then pushed Ruffnut aside.

"Not you Ruffnut!" Claire said. "He was talking about Heather."

"Like I said, we followed the girl, took care of big stone looking things and had a look around." The Flyer continued.

"He's making this way to easy." said Tuffnut folding his arms. "And we haven't even tweaked his ear or anything."

"Can't win every time." Ruffnut shrugged.

The Flyer sighs. "Look! We discovered the magnificent skull and thought perhaps it belongs to the King of Dragons." He gestured to the colossal dragon skull.

"Perhaps your mother is a greasy, slimy boar's butt." Tuffnut said. "We don't do perhaps Mr. Murderous Pile of Yak Dung. No siree."

"Whatever!" The Flyer rolled his eyes. "All I know is Johann will be very interested to learn of its existence."

"And where's the rest of your little scouting party?" Claire asked.

"The others left to inform him and when he arrives he shall pick through this place until there's nothing left but a pile of smoldering bone."

Then suddenly, Claire brought out a double bladed ax that Heather made for her. And pointed at his throat.

"The only reason you're alive still, and Blue not attacking you." Claire hissed. "Is that murderous way of your men."

The twins then turned to each other.

"Yeah, a pile of smoldering bone is a bit above my pay grade." Said Tuffnut. "We should probably tell Hiccup a-"

"I heard it, Tuff!" Hiccup said. "Let's go, everyone! We have to catch up to those Flyers."

They begin to mount their dragons, but for some reason Meatlug stayed put and didn't seem interested in leaving.

"What is it girl? Are-are you tired?" Fishlegs asked concernedly. "Not feeling well?" Meatlug then turn over to the Sentinel corpses. "Have you been eating that mystery rock over next to the Monstrous Nightmare tomb again?"

"Those are bones, Fishlegs!" Snotlout said. "Booone!"

"Shh, ix-nay in front of Eatlug-may."

"Guys, we have to go now!" Said Hiccup. "Is she alright Fishlegs?"

Meatlug then lies down.

"I-I-I don't know she won't budge!" Said Fishlegs.

Hiccup then turn to the twins. "Alright! Ruff, Tuff, you stay behind with Fishlegs and Blue in case more Hunters show up."

The twins smirked having a evil idea.

"No problemo, el jefe." Tuffnut rubbing his hands.

"Oh and no torturing the prisoner!" Hiccup called as he leaves with Astrid, Claire and Snotlout.

"Blue! You know what to do if he tries to escape!" Claire called to Blue.

Blue turns to the Flyer and growls.

"How does he always know?" Tuffnut said disappointed.

"We've discussed this!" Ruffnut said. "Hiccup Haddock is a magical creature. We haven't even seen 2% of his magical capabilities. Some would call him a wizard."

"How does he always have Terrible Terror or a new tail or the Dragon Blade that just seems to magically appear out of nowhere. I mean there it is suddenly."

"Enough! Ugh, my mind is going places I don't want it to go." Ruffnut then walks away.

"Bam! A Dragon Blade!" Tuffnut said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid, Claire and Snotlout are still trying to catch up to the rest of the scouting party.

Hiccup looks through his spyglass, but no sign of them.

"I can't see them anywhere!" Hiccup sighed.

"It's called a head start, Hiccup." Snotlout said. "Those guys are long gone-"

Then suddenly thunder was heard as clouds got darker by an approaching storm.

"Unless they flew through that huge storm in which case they probably jumped to their deaths." Snotlout finished.

Hiccup then had an idea. "Snotlout, that is brilliant!"

"Really? That seems fairly obviously."

"No, Hiccup's right!" Astrid said. "There's no way they would have gone through that storm it's way too dangerous."

"You actually have a point!" Said Claire. "Singetails don't go flying through large storms unless they have to. Learn that trick from driving some away once."

"Which is exactly why we're gonna go through it and meet them on the other side!" Said Hiccup.

"Did you not hear when I said they would jump to their deaths?!" Snotlout asked.

"Will you relax, Snotlout?!" Claire said. "Skrills can absorb the lightning, Bolt will give us some protection."

"Yeah they would!" Hiccup said. "We won't!" Let's go!"

They begin to fly towards the storm.

"I want to go on the record as saying-"

"SHUT UP, SNOTLOUT!" The 3 stopping Snotlout.

"Hey, nobody steals my catchphrase!" Snotlout angrily said. "Now let's get locked and loaded!"

"How about a catchphrase of "Snotlout get hit by Bolt's lightning strike"?!" Claire snapped.

"I actually like that." Said Astrid.

* * *

Back on Vanaheim, Meatlug still won't leave the Sentinel bodies. And Fishlegs is still trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Girl, you have to tell me what it is." Fishlegs walking behind her. "Just give me a sign, a grunt, a growl." Then Meatlug spewed up a pile of lava. "Or you can just continue to do that, I guess they won't mind." Meatlug continues spewing lava around the Sentinel corpses and realize what she was doing. "Oh, I see! You're making them a final resting place. They must not have one here. You such a good girl, you've got the biggest heart of any dragon in the entire archipelago."

Meanwhile, the baby Apatosaurus is close by. It's unclear if she's the offspring of the dead adult, it's possible she was traveling alongside her for protection.

"Oh, hey little fella." Fishlegs seeing the infant.

The young dinosaur steps back in fear.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Fishlegs then brought out a leaf. "You hungry?"

Interested in the leaf, the infant approach them with caution. Once close enough, the baby snatch the leaf from his hand and eats it.

"Poor little thing." Fishlegs said sadly.

* * *

Elsewhere, the twins were dragging the Flyer to somewhere. Blue was with them in case he tried to escape.

"Hey, I thought your boss said you couldn't torture me." Said the Flyer.

Ruffnut was holding a mace.

"We're not gonna torture you." Said Tuffnut.

"We have a few questions." Ruffnut said. "I admire your aplomb in all of this."

"I-I don't know what that is." The Flyer unsure where this was going.

"Neither I do." Said Tuffnut. "It's not important. Question number 1, what's the job like?"

"The job?"

"Being a murderous killer who rides a dragon."

Blue looks at them with a questionable look.

The Flyer was surprised by this as well. "Oh! Oh, it's alright I suppose. I mean they leave you alone pretty much as long as you don't screw up, then they won't kill you."

"I see."

"How are the hours?" Ruffnut asked.

"And what about vacation? Tuff asked. "Do they give you days off?"

"And when you do take them do you get paid?"

"Oh, yeah." Said the Flyer. "I had to take off 3 days last month to go to my cousin's wedding." He chuckled. "No problem, still got the same in my gold pouch that week."

"And what about if you get hurt, what then?" Tuffnut asked. "Do you have a healer?"

"Actually, we got a bunch of 'em." The Flyer answered. "I like this one, Yorn, he's got the gentle touch."

"Ugh, I see."

"We only have 2 healer and she does not have a gentle touch." Said Ruffnut. "She's like opposite of gentle, anti-gentle, she's like a- a hurter, not a healer.

"No, she just has the big stick and... man can that little woman swing."

"Sounds awful." The Flyer. "You 2 ever think of a career change?"

The twins glance each other, and then laughed.

"Imagine!" Tuffnut catching his breath. "Not the sharpest bulb in the shed, is he?" He continues laughing.

"Yeah, not at all." Said Ruffnut.

* * *

Back over with Fishlegs and Meatlug, they were still making a final resting place of the Sentinels. And Fishlegs planted a small fruit branch.

"You take all the time you need girl, we want to make this perfect." Said Fishlegs. And then had the thought about with Hiccup and the others out there still. "That being said, Hiccup could probably use our help right about now so, is there anyway you could take your time but at the same time hurry things up just a little bit?"

Then suddenly there was a creaking sound.

"What in the name of Thor?" Fishlegs approached a body.

Then the Sentinel's head twitches as if it was still alive.

"It moved! It moved!"

Meatlug turns to him as he press his ear on the dragon's chest and heard a heartbeat. And move's over to a 2nd one.

"It's alive!" Fishlegs said.

He then rush over to a 3rd.

"All these dragons are alive, Meatlug!" Said Fishlegs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid, Claire and Snotlout were still flying through the storm.

But they were fighting through the wind, rain, and lightning. And Bolt's ability of absorbing lightning is giving them some protection.

"This is insane!" Snotlout said. "Usually my plans go perfectly. "I'm not taking the blame, this is-"

"Not your plan, Snotlout." Astrid looking back at him.

"You can blame me!" Hiccup called. "Just stop talking and keep flying."

Snotlout scream slightly from a thunderclap. "Fine!"

Soon Hiccup made past the storm, but came to a stop. "Uh, guys!"

Ahead were the Flyer scouting party, 9 of them.

Soon the others appeared through the cloud.

"9 Flyers are bit of a challenge for Bolt." Said Claire. "But she can handle 4 at a time."

"As I said, my plans never fail." Snotlout said. "Snotlout!"

Hookfang then flames up, but unfortunately it got one of the Flyer's attention.

"They see us!" Hiccup said.

"That's weird, wonder how it could have happened?" Astrid questioned.

Then they turned to Snotlout.

"What? I didn't do anything." Said Snotlout.

"Yes you did!" Claire snapped. "Your cheer singled Hookfang to flame up!"

Then the Flyers started coming at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was at Oswald's old hut trying to find anything about the Sentinels.

"C'mon! No!" Fishlegs digging through the crates. "There has to be something in here about these dragons. Oswald the Agreeable studied them for years, he must have learn something."

As he continued to dig through the crates, the twins entered with the Flyer and Blue close by.

"Wow! Nice mess, Fishy." Tuffnut said impressed.

"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in you." Said Ruffnut as well.

"But if I may, a good ransacking has to been done correctly and in a disorderly fashion to achieve full effect." Tuffnut picking up an ax as Ruff grabs a spear.

Fishlegs tried to stop them. "Wait! Guys I'm not-"

The twins then started trashing the place.

"I'm not ransacking, I'm searching!" Fishlegs trying to stop them. "There's a big difference!"

"Or is there..." Ruffnut laughed "Not!" She then throws up a crate and hits the ground, knocking some scrolls out. And a Dragon Eye lens rolled near the Flyer.

He glances as the twins mayhem continues, and notice an ax next to him. And Blue's attention was only focus on the riot. And then begins to cut himself loose.

"That's it!" Fishlegs shouted as he froze.

"I command you to stop!" Fishlegs ordered.

The twins froze at that.

Then Fishlegs noticed the lens. "Huh?"

He approaches it to pick it up, but then the Flyer snatches it after getting free. And then runs off.

"What?!" Fishlegs stunned.

The Flyer exits the hut.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching him?" Tuffnut asked Ruffnut.

"I was ransacking!" Ruffnut said. "I can't watch and ransack at the same time!"

"Tha- that is a- that's a fair point."

They soon ran outside.

"There he is!" Fishlegs pointed.

They chased him, and the Flyer jumps behind a bush. Then suddenly Blue ran pass the 3 and lunges into the bushes, and the 3 stopped as the Flyer screams in pain as Blue screeches as the they winced each time.

"That sounds incredibly painful." Tuffnut winced.

The only source of commotion they can see was Blue's tail thrashing in and out of the bushes. Then everything went quiet as the Dragon Eye lens pops from the bushes.

"It's definitely not worth being a Dragon Flyer." Tuffnut said as Fishlegs picks up the lens.

"Finally!" Fishlegs looking at the lens. "Everything we need could be right here on this one lens."

"Awesome! Let's see it, who's got the Dragon Eye?"

"Not us."

"Well that wasn't very good planning." Said Ruffnut.

"Hey look!" Tuffnut looking up.

Overhead as Blue came out of the bushes, a group of 4 Grim Gnashers flew by.

"Ugh, Grim Gnashers." Fishlegs said.

"Whatever they are, they look hungry." Said Ruffnut.

Then Fishlegs remembered something. "Wait, th- th- the Sentinels!"

Then he begins to run towards the beach.

* * *

Back with Hiccup's team, they were still avoiding the Flyer's attack.

"We need to regroup!" Said Hiccup. "Back into the storm! They won't follow us!"

They then begin to fly back into the storm, but then fireballs started coming at them as they were now begin chased the Flyers.

"Uh, Hiccup! I think we made of underestimated them." Said Astrid.

"I thought you'd said Singetails won't fly into storms!" Snotlout yelled at Claire.

"I said, unless they have to!" Claire reminded.

Snotlout then turned to Hiccup. "You know, I'm sure you'll make a great chief one day, Hiccup, just know that I will not be living on your island."

"Well that's so comforting Snotlout but right now we need to figure out a way to neutralize these guys." Said Hiccup.

"I can think of plenty of ways to neutralize-"

Then suddenly Snotlout and Hookfang were hit by a lightning bolt. And stunned from the strike, they started falling.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup, Astrid and Claire yelled.

The 3 quickly dived to catch the 2, Hiccup caught Snotlout as Astrid and Claire caught Hookfang. And despite the strike, both are still alive.

But soon, they Flyers appeared.

Hiccup quickly looks around to escape, and soon saw a shipwreck on some rocks.

"Look! This way!" Hiccup called.

They quickly flew over to the ship, and saw a hole on the deck.

"Quick, in there!" Claire said.

They quickly flew inside the gap.

"It's okay Hooky, I'm not gonna let that big bad lightning bolt hurt you ever again." Snotlout holding Hookfang like a child.

Then Astrid approached. "Snotlout, the chances of getting by lightning, more than once, are like one in a billion."

"Really?" Snotlout approached her. "You might want to check your math, Astrid because I count at least 3 times for me just in the last year!"

"You survived each one?" Claire scoffed.

Then suddenly the whole ship shook from the Flyers outside.

"They're getting stronger, more fearless, we might not be able to hold them off much longer." Said Hiccup. "What was I thinking?"

Claire looks out through a gap outside. "I can't find a clear enough shot for us to get away."

Astrid looks outside and saw the Flyers blasting at the ship.

* * *

Hours later, at was now night and there still trapped inside the ship. But they weren't sure how much longer the ship will stay intact.

"At least, we're keeping them occupied so they aren't getting back to Johann and telling him about Vanaheim." Said Astrid.

"I guess that's a positive." Said Hiccup. "This was a really bad decision Astrid. Really, really bad."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Okay, that sounded a bit uncalled for even for you." Claire just arriving.

Hiccup just remained silent for a moment. "Well, you're not supposed just agree with me like that. You're supposed to tell me I did the right thing in a tough situation."

"I could tell you that but it wouldn't be the truth." Astrid admitted. And went over to him. "And you know that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The ship shook again from another blast from outside.

"Hiccup, you make a hundred decisions every day, they aren't all gonna be correct." Said Astrid. "What's important is that you keep making decisions, that after you fail, you move forward."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Hiccup smiled.

"Does it really matter?"

Then the ship shook a bit, and then Snotlout came back.

"Have I mention how much I hate lightning?" Snotlout rubbing his head. "I mean I really hate it." He chuckled. "A lot."

"How's Hookfang?" Hiccup getting back.

"He'll be fine. His saddle is toasted though. "Of course, it was made out of metal, Mr. Lightning's favorite meal!"

Hiccup then thought of something. "Metal!"

"Yes metal, have you not been paying attention?" Snotlout annoyed. "It always goes for metal, usually on my head!" He gestures to his helmet.

"Wait, I think you're on to something." Said Claire.

Hiccup then turns and saw a crate of bolas.

* * *

Back on Vanaheim, Fishlegs was running towards the Sentinels while reading.

And a group of Grim Gnashers charged at the bodies. And some were already feeding on the Apatosaurus carcass. And a few went after the young Apatosaurus, even though they're scavengers, they also feed on sick animals. Even a young animal is too much to resist an easy meal.

As one Grim Gnasher charged at the Sentinels, the twins came in on Barf and Belch and rams the dragon.

"Uh, could you hurry this along Fishlegs." Tuffnut called as a Grim Gnasher flew over them. "There are definitely more of them that there are of us!"

"And soon there will be none of us." Ruffnut called.

Meatlug continues spewing lava around the Sentinels as Fishlegs went through the book.

"I know!" Fishlegs called. "I-I'm trying to find something, any clue to why they won't wake up completely.

"I'd help out, but-" Ruffnut saw a Grim Gnasher.

"Incoming!" Tuffnut yelled.

Barf rams the Grim Gnasher, and soon Belch rams another.

"Do not stop doing what you are doing, please!" Fishlegs called. He then flips through the pages, and soon found some Sentinel notes. "Got it! I think."

Tuffnut then threw one of his boots at a Grim Gnasher. "Take that!"

"The Sentinels." Fishlegs looking at the notes. "Boulder Class, makes sense. Tough epidermal layer, oh, that's nice. Ability to remain motionless for days at a time."

"Fishlegs!" Ruffnut called. "I really don't want to interfere with your process,..." She then threw one of her boots at a Grim Gnasher. "take that, but can you stop geeking out and find us something we could use!"

Fishlegs quickly looks at the notes. "Here it is!"

"Yes!" Tuffnut cheered.

"Nope, that's not it."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait, sorry it is. It says right here, the Sentinels aren't dead, they are in a state of hibernation. It happens when one of them is injured and the only thing that can help speed it along is..." Fishlegs then saw Meatlug still spewing lava around a Sentinel. "Heat! I can't believe it, she was helping them heal, my Meatlug is a genius." he then went to check on a Sentinel. "Ah, it's too slowly we need more heat!"

"Did you said you needed the heat?!" Tuffnut asked excitedly.

They soon flew over the Sentinels as Barf spewed a huge amount of gas. And Fishlegs, Meatlug and Blue quickly flee. Once they were in the clear, Belch sparks up causing an explosion. And it was enough to wake the Sentinels up, and roared. As some Grim Gnashers were about to close in on the baby Apatosaurus, suddenly a large adult appeared and bellows aggressively and rears up on her hind legs.

It was a fearsome sight, and the Grim Gnashers quickly fled as the giant stomps down.

"They're back!" Said Tuffnut.

"And seriously ticked off!" Ruffnut said.

As soon as all the Sentinels were up, they flew up towards the Grim Gnashers. And used wing blasts on them, and it was enough to drive them off.

And the Riders cheered.

"You did it, guys!" Fishlegs said. "We did it!"

"Who needs paid vacation when you control life and death." Said Tuffnut. "Am I right?"

"You are indeed, oh brother of mine!" Said Ruffnut. "Although vacation pay would be very nice."

* * *

Back at the shipwreck, the Flyers are still blasting at the ship.

And Hiccup looked through a window and saw the storm approaching.

"We have to lure then into the storm." Said Hiccup.

Soon, Hiccup, Astrid and Claire quickly sneak out of the ship with some bolas. And soon the Flyers started chasing them. And they started flying up.

"Where's Snotlout?" Astrid noticing he wasn't with them.

"He says Hookfang is still in too rough a shape." Said Hiccup.

"Ugh, looks like it's you and me then."

"Always. Was that corny or-"

"Probably, nice though."

"Hey lovebirds!" Claire called. "As much as I hate to interrupt a moment! But we got company!"

Then the 3 split up, and one by one they started wrapping the bolas on the Flyers.

"Keep throwing them hopefully the lightning will do the work for us." Hiccup called.

"And, I have just the right idea for it." Claire said.

And then Bolt sparks up with lightning ready to fire.

They continued throwing the bolas at the Flyers. And Astrid threw 2 at each Flyer, and soon crashed into each other.

Then Hiccup begins to led them towards the storm. "Alright Toothless! Move! Move! Move! Move! Claire, Now!"

Claire quickly flew up as Hiccup threw up the last bola. Once high enough, lightning begins being absorb by Bolt. And soon, she fired a powerful lightning strike blast. And it was directly to the wrapped Flyers, as they were all zapped and fell into the water.

"It really does loves it's metal." Said Hiccup.

"That was honestly, the most powerful strike I'd ever seen Bolt fired." Claire patted Bolt's head.

The Flyers swam to a nearby island, as their Singetails flew freely away. And one of them glance back at the Riders as a way of saying thank you, and then flew off.

And soon, Snotlout and Hookfang arrived now all better.

"Wow! Hookfang, you're all better!" Said Hiccup. "Too bad, you missed all the fun."

"Yeah, we wanted be here but we figured you guys had it under control and Hooky needed some extra recovery time." Said Snotlout. "Dincha big boy."

Hookfang growls happily.

"Right, okay moving on." Said Astrid.

Then the 4 begin to leave.

* * *

Now early morning, they saw some Grim Gnashers flew by them.

And when they arrived to Vanaheim, they saw the Sentinels returning to their guarding posts.

Hiccup was surprised. "Wait, I thought the Sentinels-"

"They were my friend but you're not the only wizard around here it seems." Said Tuffnut.

"Does anybody have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Oh, I do!" Ruffnut raising her hand. "I do!"

"Anyone besides Ruff." Said Hiccup.

"Um, actually, it was many babies, Meatlug." Said Fishlegs. "She knew they were alive the whole time that's why she wouldn't leave."

"Whatever, if you want to split hairs ye-yeah." Said Tuffnut.

"Thank Thor this place can stay a secret now." Hiccup relieved and watched as the last Sentinels returned to their guarding posts. "I mean, who knows what could have happen?"

"Krogan would certainly destroy this place." Said Claire.

"Oh, and as long as we're talking about good news." Fishlegs brought the Dragon Eye lens they found. "Lens number 5 believe."

Everyone was surprised.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup stunned. "How?"

"Seems Oswald knew even more than we thought." Said Fishlegs.

"At least his resting place will still remain for Heather to visit." Said Claire. "King of Dragons, here we come."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hunter base, Hunters were preparing a large cage.

And some Hunters were loading up a large cage into a ship. They were trying to be careful beacause a large dangerous creature is being held inside it. And it's white tail was seen as the cage enters inside.

Soon Krogan approached Johann.

"Let me guess, your scouts aren't back yet and they've been gone too long, so something must be terribly wrong." Johann turned and glared at Krogan.

Krogan glared and growled.

"No matter, what's important is that we have the final Dragon Eye lens." Johann said.

"You are going to tell me where you managed to find it." Said Krogan.

"I didn't find it, it found me." Johann then gestures to a cage holding Gruffnut captured. "Krogan, may I introduced Mr. Gruffnut Thorston."

Gruffnut then looks up, and then a Tyrannosaurus lifts its head up and growls at him. And scaring Gruffnut.

But the T. Rex was actually the Rider's savoir as she was somehow recaptured.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Stay tuned...**

 **King of Dragons Part 1 and 2 will arrive as soon as I finish them.**


	20. King of Dragons, Part 1

The Riders soon returned to Dragon's Edge, and after airlifted the adult Apatosaurus and the infant to the island. They all gathered at the Clubhouse to see if they have all 5 lens to find the King of Dragons.

"Well, this should be it." Said Hiccup. "The last remaining lens for the Dragon Eye." Hiccup inserts the final lens into the Dragon Eye 2. "This should tell us everything there is to know about the King of Dragons."

"I wonder what this King of Dragons is?" Claire wondered.

"Come on, now, T, fire that magical plasma up and let a beacon of knowledge shine down upon us and light our merry way." Tuffnut said.

"What?" Claire not getting it.

"Wow. That was kind of poetic, Tuff." Said Astrid.

"Thank you, Astrid." Said Tuffnut. "You know, in some societies, entire conversations are spoken in verse. I'd like to visit one of those places."

"Hiccup, Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled having a urge of the lens. "If you don't tell Toothless light that Dragon Eye, let us see what's on that lens, I will no longer be held responsible for my actions."

"Toothless, you heard the screaming, crazy Viking." Hiccup said to Toothless.

Soon Toothless lights up the Dragon Eye 2, and soon a projection of an image was shown. And everyone was amazed.

Hiccup was speechless. "Is that-"

"A Dramillion." Said Fishlegs approaching the image. "That's a Dramillion."

"The King of Dragons is a Dramillion?" Astrid questioned.

"No, it's a Titan Wing Dramillion." Fishlegs looking at the image. "Look at the Titan Wing in relation to the other dragons on the wall. It's bigger than this Monstrous Nightmare right next to it. This must mean that the giant skeletal remains on Vanaheim belong to another Titan Wing Dramillion."

"Okay, okay, sounds great." Said Tuffnut. "But what can it do?"

"How does it kill its enemy? Fire?" Ruffnut asked.

"Spines?"

"Liquid, hot magma?"

"Actually, legend has it that the King of Dragons uses it mind." Said Hiccup.

"What, like as a blugeon?" Tuffnut asked. And then swung his head.

"No, Tuff, it uses its mind to control other dragons." Hiccup pushing Tuffnut away. "To make them do whatever it tells them to do."

"That could be-" Astrid said.

"Catastrophic." Hiccup finished.

"Amazing." Fishlegs said.

"We have to get to Dramillion Island as quickly as possible, find the King of Dragons, and move it out of there."

Then Astrid notice Spitelout flying towards the Edge.

"Snotlout, is that your dad?" She asked.

"Huh. What in the name of Thor is he doing here?" Snotlout wondered

Then Hiccup had one thought. "Spitelout. Oh, no, Dad!"

Spitelout soon landed. "Aye, Hiccup, it's the chief." He then approached. "He's alive. He's alive. But he's gotten worse. Gothi is trying, but I'm sorry, son. She's not hopeful. The Elders called a council meeting and-"

"Don't you say it." Hiccup begged.

"You have been voted Acting Chief." Spitelout finished.

Tuffnut then appeared "Uh, I think my man here was pretty clear, in that, he did not want you to say "it," assuming that was "it." Hiccup?"

"Um, I-I don't mean to be insensitive-" Fishlegs raised a finger.

"Fishlegs, I know." Hiccup turned to him. "We need to get to the King of Dragons before they do."

"Sorry, Chief." Spitelout place an arm around. "You're going one place and one place only, Berk."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dragon Hunters are sailing across the sea. With one ship, 2 Flyers were preparing to lower a cage.

"All right, lower it between the two ships and lash it to each hull!" Krogan ordered.

Johann soon appeared on the deck, and soon the Flyers drop the cage down and secured it.

Krogan soon landed on the ship. "You know, if you'd waited until it was finished, we could've done all this at the launch."

"But that's why I have you and your Dragon Flyers, isn't it, Krogan?" Johann said.

"no, not precisely."

Then he and his Titan Wing Singetail enters inside the ship.

"What a joyous day it will be when his head is on the end of a long spike." Johann looking out at the sea. "Now, where are you, King of Dragons? And when will you at last belong to me and me alone?"

Meanwhile, below deck.

The Rider's savoir Tyrannosaurus is still locked up in a cage. And the gaps of the railing are too small for her to bite to break free. And Johann is unaware he has the King of Dinosaurs.

But in another cage, is containing a large dragon. The shadows made it impossible to make out, but it has a similar body design to the Indodragon. But 75% larger and bigger than the T. Rex.

* * *

Back on the Edge, the Riders were packing up for good to head back to Berk.

"Man, I can't believe were leaving the Edge." Snotlout said packing.

Astrid was packing up her betrothal necklace, and then notice Fishlegs really upset.

"You okay there, Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

"Of course. Couldn't be better." Fishlegs sarcastically. "Why do you ask?"

"He's sad because we don't get to see the King of Dragons." Snotlout said. "But I told him, Astrid. I told him Hiccup's Chiefly duties were way important than some dumb mind-reading. What truly matters is-"

"Watching that thing mind-control all your dragons." Tuffnut bringing a poster down. "That's what would be cool. I can't believe we don't get to see that."

"Lame!" Ruffnut said.

"Enough!" Astrid said. "You should all be ashamed. How many adventures have we been on in the last year?"

"Uh-" Tuffnut thought.

"I mean, how many new and amazing dragons have we gotten to see?"

"Carry the 2 and-" Snotlout thought.

"25!" Spitelout said.

"A lot." Astrid continued. "Well, guess what. Sometimes real life comes first. Family comes first. Stoick is our Chief. He definitely comes first."

"Uh, I thought Hiccup was our Chief." Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnut!"

"What?"

"Once again, you're not helping!" Said Claire.

"Stoick is still our Chief, and he needs his son." Astrid continued. "And where Hiccup goes, we go. Got it?" Everyone remained silent. "Good. Now shut up and saddle up."

She then leaves.

"It'll be the lucky Viking who lands that spitfire." Spitelout leaned to his son.

"Tell me about it." Said Snotlout.

"Was one of Astrid's relatives a leader of an army or something?" Claire asked.

"One might suggest that." Tuffnut said.

As Astrid was outside, she heading over to Hiccup's hut.

As she arrived, she push the door slightly open and patted Toothless as Hiccup was upstairs looking for something.

"Where is it? It's here somewhere." Hiccup said. "Ah! Where is it?"

"Sorry about all of this." Astrid said.

"Yeah, it's bad enough when Spitelout shows up, but this, I mean come on." Hiccup called digging through his stuff.

"And we'll find the King of Dragons someday. If it's out there, we'll get to it."

Then Hiccup appeared. "Oh, I know, 'cause that's where we're going right now."

"Um, Hiccup, the council gave you an order." Astrid reminded. "A direct order."

"They did." Hiccup said jumping down. "They also made me Chief. And if I remember correctly, the Chief doesn't take orders. At least my father never did."

"And speaking of your father, I mean, don't you think you should-"

"No, I don't." Hiccup stopping her and sighed. "If Johann gets there first and he is able to somehow harness its power, then Berk, the Outcasts, the Berserkers and every dragon in the Archipelago would be in danger. It would be right back to the days of the Red Death. And you saw what happen those creatures back on that island, I mean you saw what they did to Blue. If they get that dragon first, the Hunters could wipe them all out to extinction."

Astrid then approached him. "Hiccup-"

"Please don't, Astrid." Hiccup turned away and fiddle with some canisters. "You can either come with me and fight alongside me, or you can go back to Berk and pray I come back alive."

Astrid approached and place a hand on his shoulder. "I was going to say your father would be proud. "I'm proud. And where you go, I go."

Hiccup smiled and placed a hand on her cheek affectionately. "Thank you. For everything." He then grasped her hand and they begin to run outside. "All right, now let's get the Riders and see if we can ditch-"

The Spitelout lifts the door open. "Going somewhere?"

Hiccup then tried to find an excuse. "Uh, well-"

"Never mind. I heard it all."

The twins then appeared upside down on their dragon.

"We heard it all." Said Tuffnut.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut added.

Hiccup then approached Spitelout as he then placed a hand on his shouler.

"And we're coming with ya, Chief." He said. "Your father would wanted it this way."

"Come on." Claire said. "We have a King of Dragons to save."

They begin to mount their dragons, and Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as Toothless nuzzled him.

* * *

Soon, they were all flying to Dramillion Island as quickly as they can.

"Riders! To me! In formation!" Hiccup ordered.

Soon, Dramillion Island was in view. But then Hiccup saw something that made he immediately pulled Toothless back. And soon the other Riders came to a stop and Snotlout was almost thrown off Hookfang.

"Why are we stopping?" Snotlout asked. "I thought the idea was to get there faster than Johann."

"It was." "Said Hiccup and pointed down. "But look down there."

They looked down, and saw the that the Hunter fleet has beaten to there. And the Hunters were headed onto to shore and towards inland. And Krogan was on his Titan Wing Singetail with an ax.

"All right, here!" He ordered.

Hiccup looked down through his spyglass. "Agh! How did Krogan get here before we did?"

"Ugh! They must've found another lens!" Claire said.

"All right, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, you take out the ships." Hiccup ordered. "Make sure this is their last voyage."

"Locked and loaded!" Snotlout slammed a fist.

The twins yelled excitedly.

Hiccup then turned to the others. "Fishlegs, Astrid, Claire and Spitelout, let's see what those Flyers are up to."

They begin to fly towards the island.

"Spitelout, Spitelout, Oy! Oy! Oy!" Spitelout chanted.

"Snotlout! Hookfang, oy, oy, oy! Snotlout flying towards the ships.

The twins and Snotlout flew down towards the ships, once close enough they released a gas explosion on a ship. Then a ballista fires and almost hits Snotlout.

"Oh-ho-ho, no, you did not!" Snotlout charged as Hookfang flames up. "5,000 pounds of flaming muscle coming through!"

Johann cringed as they flew by. "Get them!"

The Hunters fired a net, but they missed. And Snotlout fires at a ballistia.

"Light it up, Belch!" Tuffnut as Barf spewed gas.

Belch soon lit the gas causing an explosion, and soon as they flew past a ship. They noticed a strange figurehead on it.

"Did you see the figurehead on the front of that ship?" Tuffnut asked.

They begin to fly towards it.

"Did I?" It's so lifelike." Ruffnut said.

"And handsome. Weird, though. That thing looked like he was gonna pee its little wooden pants."

When they got to to the front of the ship, they were surprised that the figurehead is actually Gruffnut tied up.

"Gruffnut." Tuffnut stared.

"But how is that possible?" Ruffnut stunned. "I thought we finally rid of that loser."

"No Thorston should be allowed to suffer that kind of indignity, when there is another Thorston around to stop it." Said Tuffnut.

Then Snotlout appeared. "Good Thor. You want to rescue that lunatic, he's all yours, but y-"

"Cover us, Snotty." Tuffnut interrupted. "This'll be over before you finish your latest senseless rant."

Then they flew down.

"Hey!" Snotlout offended and flew behind them.

Ballistas were then fired but they avoided them, and Snotlout blasted them.

"Cousins, you came!" Gruffnut gratefully. "I knew you would. I knew you wouldn't let me suffer cruel embarrassment."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ruffnut asked.

"Not entirely." Tuffnut admitted and cuts Gruffnut free.

And Gruffnut hops onto Barf and Belch's back.

"All right, just sit there and do not speak unless spoken to." Ruff warned Gruff.

Then they begin to fly off, but then Gruffnut stops them. "Wa-Wa-Wa-Wait. Stop. Stop. There's something I left on the ship. It's important to us."

"Well, I suggest you make a mental drawing of it." Ruffnut said. "'Cause we're not going back."

"Fine. Then leave me. I'll go back for it myself."

Then Gruffnut jumps off, and Tuffnut watched

"Don't even think about it bro." Ruffnut said.

"Too late." Tuffnut said. "He's gotten my curiosity piqued. So I have no choice." He then jumps off of Belch.

Ruffnut groaned. "I know. I hate not having a choice."

She the climbs off of Barf as Snotlout appeared. "What are you muttonheads doing?"

"We're going in." Tuffnut said as ran across the deck.

"Ah! In where?!"

The 3 Thorstons ran across the deck as they knocked down some Hunters down.

Snotlout groaned knowing this is a bad idea. "Fine. I'll kick some butt."

He then climbs off Hookfang.

* * *

Now mid-morning, Krogan and a few other Hunters were searching through the forest.

But are unaware that they're being watched from the shadows.

"Here!" Krogan called and singled them to stop. "This is it. This is the area that the Titan Wing Dramillion inhabits according to the map."

Then suddenly, a Hunter was pulled away into the shadows. And a flash of gray drags another away. And then a plasma blast knocks a Flyer off his Singetail, and then Hiccup and the other Riders charged and Claire on Bolt burst out from the trees as well as Blue.

Hiccup then approached Krogan with his shield and Inferno. "Sorry, but King of Dragons" and "Krogan" should never be used in the same sentence."

"Unless it's "The King of Dragons just ate Krogan"." Astrid landed behind holding her ax.

"I think that can be arranged with a Legendary Creature." Claire said as Bolt growled.

Blue snarled as they begin to circle around him.

"You seemed to have miscalculated the odds, Dragon Rider." Krogan said and then fired at Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly pulls back and Bolt fired a lightning blast at the Singetail. And both quickly flew up as Krogan chased after them through the trees.

And the other Riders took care of the other Flyers and Hunters.

"Whoo-hoo! Spitelout! Spitelout! Oy, oy, oy!" Spitelout enjoying himself. "I'm sure I've had more fun than this. But at the moment, I can't remember when."

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Claire are still being chased by Krogan.

"All right, bud. Singetail maneuver." Hiccup said avoiding the blasts. "We need altitude. Come on!"

"Come on, girl!" Claire said.

They begin to climb higher as Krogan chased them.

"Come on." Hiccup said as they got higher.

"Get them! Krogan yelled.

Then Claire notice they were just high enough. "Hey, Krogan! How'd you'd figure the altitude problem?!"

Then the Titan Wing Singetail starts to struggle, and then falls.

"Fire!" Hiccup yelled.

They quickly turned around, and Toothless and Bolt fired a blast. And hits Krogan's ax, and was thrown off the Singetail.

"Nice shooting, bud." Hiccup smiled.

The Singetail hits the ground as Krogan lands on top of him and hits the ground. When the dust cleared, Krogan is struggling to free his leg under the Singetail's side. And Hiccup, Toothless, Claire and Bolt appeared.

"All right, Easy, Krogan." Hiccup said. "Don't move."

Then suddenly Blue appeared and hissed at Krogan.

"Unless you wanna upset Blue for what you did to her." Clare warned.

Then Blue starts making a series of calls, and soon a pack of Dramillions appeared from the trees, and they don't look very please. And one of them approach Blue as they made a series of chittering sounds as if they were talking. And soon, they begin to surround Krogan as he froze.

"What's the matter, Krogan?" Hiccup smiled. "Never seen a Dramillion before?"

Blue and the purple scaled Dramillion approached Krogan, but then suddenly strangely the Dramillion turned to Hiccup and Claire as well as the other Dramillions.

"Uh... This doesn't seem good." Claire nervously.

Then suddenly, the Dramillions started blasting at them.

"Why-Why are they attacking us?" Hiccup panicked.

"Just go!" Claire took off.

"Toothless move, move!"

Krogan smiled, and then he was almost hit by a lava blast from a Dramillion and Blue was still around. He soon got free and the Dramillion fired a plasma blast and he and Blue chased Krogan into the woods.

Hiccup and Claire are still being chase by 2 Dramillions.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins and Snotlout are still following Gruffnut inside the Hunter ship.

"Uh, it's in here. I'm pretty sure." Said Gruffnut.

Ruffnut still had her doubts of what he was up to as they approach the captain's cabin.

"Door kick!" Gruffnut kicks open the door. "Yes, score!" As it turns out, Gruffnut was after the jewels inside. "Oh! Jewels."

Ruffnut groaned.

"What?" Tuffnut stared.

"Typical selfish Gruffnut. So sad." Said Ruffnut.

"Yep. I put up with a lot on this ship. Things I will never speak of, like the thigh slapping game." Gruffnut said and then began to grab as much jewelry as he can. "So I'm taking what's mine." He then grabs a golden statue, but then some gold coins fell as he tries to stop it. But a coin wrapped in a string swings over, knocking a Maces and Talons piece over. Which triggered a crossbow to fire near Gruffnut, and the arrow snaps a rope, and a mechanism was heard as then soon a iron gate drops close behind them. And then water spouted out through the floor, knocking Snotlout over.

The twins turned and glared at Gruffnut.

"From this point forward, we are not related." Tuffnut said. "You and I are nothing each other. Nothing!"

"Uh-" Gruffnut snatch a golden cup and smiled.

* * *

Back with the Riders, they were still being chase by the Dramillions and Astrid was nearly hit by one of their blasts. But the Dramillions were also attacking the Flyers.

And as Hiccup was being chased by one, another appeared from the front. Hiccup quickly pulls up and the 2 Dramillions crashed into each other.

Hiccup soon joined Astrid and Claire.

"Since when are these guys so nasty?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember them being this aggressive." Hiccup said.

"Dramillions are normally friendly unless they feel threaten." Said Claire.

"Well, aggressive they are, boyo." Spitelout joining them. "And I don't think they'll be listening to reason any time soon."

Then Fishlegs appeared. "Dramillions are extremely territorial. They're defending something that's really close by."

Hiccup turned to him. "Any thoughts on what it could be or-"

Then suddenly an army of Dragon Flyers started blasting at the trees. Hiccup then noticed something, just appearing from thin air. Was a Titan Wing Dramillion and it was 20 feet longer than the size of a Tyrannosaurus, and then it roared aggressively.

Soon, the other Dramillions flew down to join with the Titan Wing.

Spitelout was stunned. "Excuse me, but did that big fella just-"

"Appear out of nowhere?" Hiccup finished. "Yeah-huh."

"It de-cloaked, actually." Fishlegs corrected. "The Dramillion is a distant cousin of the Changewing. The Titan Wing Dramillion must share that power with its subspecies."

"So that's what the little guys were trying to protect." Hiccup realized.

The Titan Wing Dramillion roared proving that he's ready to fight.

"Attack that Titan Wing!" Krogan called to his men.

Soon the Flyers started blasted at the Titan Wing as he was being hit. And soon the other Dramillions started attacking the Flyers

"Let the Dramillions have it!" Krogan ordered.

The Titan Wing Singetail fires a belly blast at a Dramillion as he crashed into the ground.

"Well, looks like they could use our help." Hiccup said.

They soon begin to attack the Flyers, and Krogan looked at them furiously at that.

Then a few Flyers begin to close in on Astrid, and soon Claire noticed.

"Astrid, look out!" Claire yelled.

Astrid soon saw 2 Flyers coming from the front, 2 from the back and 1 on each side. Ready to strike.

"Stormfly, spine-clone!" Astrid yelled.

Stormfly quickly raised her tail spines up, and then quickly pulled up and started spinning and spines were sent flying in different directions. The Flyers quickly raised their shields from the spines. But 2 Flyers were knocked off their Singetails.

Over with the Titan Wing Dramillion, the Flyers were blasted at the dragon as if they wanted him dead. And soon, some Hunters on the ground fired Dragon Root arrows at the Titan Wing.

"They hit it! Dragon Root arrow!" Astrid called.

"Oh, this is not good!" Claire said.

Soon the Titan Wing was struggling to see straight from the Root arrows's effects. And then he started blasted at the Hunters. And soon, with the remaining strength he has left, he weakly flies up and lands on a treetop to try to rebuild strength.

Hiccup turned to the others. "We got this. Cover me!"

Hiccup then flies over to help the Titan Wing.

"Get them!" Krogan ordered.

Then the remaining Flyers started chasing him, but were stopped by Fishlegs, Claire, Astrid and Spitelout. As Hiccup flew closer to the Titan Wing, he then fires a blast at a Flyer as Hiccup turns to avoid it.

The Titan Wing continues to fire at the Flyers, and as Hiccup came around again. He then fires at him, and almost hits Toothless's tailfin. And when Fishlegs flew by him, the Titan Wing almost took a bite out of him.

"It's scared, Hiccup." Fishlegs said. "And it doens't know the difference between us and Krogan's men."

"I know, Fishlegs." Hiccup said. "But we have to protect it, at all costs."

The Flyers continue hitting the Titan Wing as he fires back.

* * *

On a Hunter ship, Johann looks through a spyglass seeing the attack.

"Then let's get on with it." He said and turned to the Hunters. "Hit that dragon on top of the tree there. And wait for my single."

Johann then made his way to the cargo hold.

"Let's see how they'll you." Said Johann. "Hiccup, time to meet your match."

He then opens the cargo hold door, and soon a large 4 fingered white clawed hand slams on the deck and grips hard. And growling was heard, and soon an enormous dragon almost 50 feet long, and comparison it was almost like the Indodragon. But she is 3 times bigger and all white.

The Indominus Dragon.

The Indominus Dragon then lets out a load roar announcing her freedom. She then lifts up, and then a pair of wings shot open on the side of her body. And soon, takes off into the air. Having her sights lock on to her victim.

And the Hunters begin to load the ballista.

* * *

Unaware of what's coming their way, Hiccup approaches a Flyer from behind and fires the grappling hook from his shield and wraps around the Flyer. He was then pulled off the Singetail, and soon falls after the rope snapped.

"Uh, boyo, we might want to back out of the way for a wee moment." Spitelout called.

"Why's that?" Hiccup looked back at him.

"Incoming Dragon!"

Hiccup turned and only saw a large gaping mouth of teeth charging at him. And he was only missed by a inch as the Indominus Dragon flew pass him. And the Indominus kept charging right towards the Titan Wing Dramillion as she brought forward her hand claws and backs out ready to strike. And then lands directly on the Dramillion's back as her momentum cause him to lose his grip on the tree and they fell on the ground and both dragons turned to each other.

Both dragons roared and then started fighting, but the Indominus Dragon has a deadly advantage. She is intelligent, fast, and she starts clawing the dragon, every time the Dramillion tries to attack. The Indominus swats her hand at the dragon, and lands a direct hit at the Dramillion's face. But the Dramillion was so focus on the fight, he hasn't notice the cliff behind him. In fights, most animals are not in tuned of the area that surrounds them. But the Indominus sees a opportunity.

She then rams the Dramillion off his feet, and pins him under her. And gripping his body with her hand claws, she then flies up. Once high enough, the Indominus releases the Dramillion as he quickly gains flight. But then a harpoon was sent flying towards him, and lands a direct hit on his back and dangerously close to his backbone.

And soon, the Titan Wing starts to fall to the ground.

"NO!" Hiccup cried.

The Titan Wing Dramillion hits the ground hard, and starts tumbling down the side of the cliff. Hitting the sit till it hits the bottom and starts rolling to the cliff leading to the sea below.

"We have to get it before it goes into the water!" Hiccup called.

He and Spitelout qiuckly flew towards the Dramillion.

"Come on, Toothless"! Hiccup yelled.

But the Dramillion got the cliff edge, and fell over the edge.

"No!" Hiccup cried.

Then suddenly, streams of fire soon trapped Hiccup as Spitelout and Fishlegs were knocked away. Soon Hiccup was surrounded and looks up, and saw Krogan above him fires a blast for the final kill. But it only missed him by a inch, and the blast front knocked Hiccup and Toothless aside.

"Hiccup!" Astrid quickly flew to him.

Fishlegs was tending Meatlug and saw Hiccup and rushed over to him. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup soon got up. "I'm all right." he then turns to Krogan. "Krogan, get out of the way. You don't know what you're doing."

Krogan then appeared. "Clearly, that's not the case, Hiccup Haddock."

Then the Indominus Dragon appears as she lifts up the Titan Wing Dramillion.

Hiccup glares as the ships starts sailing away.

"That's it, Krogan." Hiccup rushed over to Toothless. "You're done."

"Calm down, boyo." Spitelout said. "There's too many of them. We'll regroup and kick their rears another day."

"Listen to your elder. He speaks wisely." Krogan teased.

Then he begins to fly off away along with the other Flyers.

"We have more pressing concerns, people." Said Spitelout.

"What could be more pressing than knocking Krogan off that dragon and out of the sky?" Hiccup yelled.

"My son and those 2 knucklehead twins." Spitelout gestured to a sinking ship nearby. "Did you happen to noticed haven't returned?"

"I was wondering where those idiots were." Claire groaned.

"So, clearly, they're on that ship." Hiccup groaned.

"Which doesn't look like it's gonna be a ship for much longer." Fishlegs said.

"More like a shipwreck." Claire added.

Hiccup growled as the fleet sails away. "There's no choice, then."

"Aye." Spitelout said.

They soon flew over to the ship as Hookfang and Bar and Belch try to hold the ship from going completely under.

"Help! Help us! I'm important!" Snotlout waving his arm through the window.

"Hang on, guys!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless fires a blast, making a large opening on the ship's side.

"Are you crazy?!" Snotlout climbing out. "Did you not see me standing there?"

"Hey, can we talk about this back at the Edge?" Hiccup asked.

Hookfang lifts Snotlout up." Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho, we'll talk about it."

"Hiccup, what do we do with him?" Tuffnut asked as he and Ruffnut were outside the ship.

"Ahoy, ahoy. Hello." Gruffnut poking his head out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gruffnut." Claire glared.

"I see that you know him." Astrid said.

"Oh-ho-ho, you bet, we met 3 times before. And almost got killed each time. What should they do?"

Bolt growls at Gruffnut.

"Your cousin, your decision." Hiccup simply answered.

The twins turn to each other and smiled having the best choice.

* * *

Later at evening, Gruffnut was then dropped on a beach on an island with his treasure.

"You can't just leave me here." Gruffnut sitting up and looked at his cousins. "I thought we'd be family again. Where's the loyalty?"

The twins laughed and begin to fly away.

"What about our bloodline?" Gruffnut chased them a bit. "I'm a part of that! I have similar blood to you!"

The twins laughed.

* * *

Now night the twins have rejoined with the Riders and there was no sign of the fleet of ships.

"Well, that's that, I guess." Hiccup said sadly. "Johann has the King of Dragons. He has all the power."

"Um, Hiccup, I wouldn't be so sure." Fishlegs looking through his spyglass.

"What, why?" Claire confused and looks ahead.

They looked ahead, and saw something floating on the surface.

Astrid stared. "Is that-"

"The Dramillion." Hiccup finished. "But why? Why would he just leave it to die?"

"That dragon won't have long if he's left there." Said Spitelout.

Hiccup nodded knowing he's right.

Soon, Barf and Belch lifted the Titan Wing Dramillion out of the water. But he's looking really bad, and his wounds are seriously major. And the Indominus Dragon has left a deep gash on his neck.

"This is a very sick dragon, Hiccup." Fishlegs said. "We need to get it to Mala. Their healing ward is the only thing that can save it."

"If we don't, it'll be lucky to survive much longer." Said Claire.

* * *

Later, at Defenders of the Wing.

Mala and Throk were tending the Dramillion's injuries, but it's still unclear if he'll make it. But as they were tending him, Fishlegs was taking measurements on the Titan Wing as if he didn't had a care in the world. And has knocked Throk and Mala.

"Fishlegs, while I admire your interest in our friend here, it might be best if there were strangers poking and prodding him, at least for the time being." Said Mala.

"I'm sorry." Fishlegs said apologetic. "You're right, Mala. Something's just nagging at me, and I'm trying to figure it out."

"What's got you, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs soon brought a scroll with the massive dragon skeleton. "This is the remains from Oswald's notes, which is the same species as the King of Dragons."

"Okay." Said Hiccup.

"There's just one problem." Fishlegs turned to the Titan Wing. "This skeleton doesn't go with this dragon."

Claire came over for a look. "He's right. Look at the body design, the King of Dragons has 2 large tusks, and it's gotta be over 100 times bigger than the Titan Wing. The Dramillion's body shape is more like Blue's."

Throk nodded. "I must admit, my queen, the Dragon Rider seems correct."

"Now, also in Oswald's notes is the King's ability to use mind control over other dragons." Fishlegs added. "This dragon doesn't do that or anything close to it."

"And what about its ability to generate the firepower of all the other dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"That's got to be relevant somehow. But, Hiccup, this is not the King of Dragons. If it were, it would still be with Johann, not lying here with us."

"So, if the Titan Wing is not the King of Dragons." Claire thought. "Then why would the Dragon Eye lead us to him?"

Then they turned to the Titan Wing Dramillion as he opens his mouth and showing a mix of purple and yellow flame.

"Well, that's interesting." Hiccup said.

"That must be his own fire." Said Fishlegs. "It's different from anything we've seen out of this dragon or any dragon, for that matter."

"Well, then there's only one thing to do."

Hiccup brought out the Dragon Eye 2, and place it in front of the flames as everyone gasped as the map begins to change with the 5 lens.

"The map, it's changing." Fishlegs approached it. And the map soon finishes and reveals an island showing a picture of a King of Dragons below it. And strangely it shows a picture of T. Rex almost as if it was connected somehow. "Of course! The map was leading us to the Titan Wing Dramillion because it's fire is the last piece of the puzzle! The real King of Dragons is located-" He then gasped and recognize that island. "Hiccup, we need to get to Berserker Island."

Hiccup turned to Astrid. "This changes everything."

"Wait a minute." Claire noticing the T. Rex image. "That look like the same reptile as the is the Legendary Creature."

"What?" Astrid gasped. "How?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the Legendary Creature is apart of something real big. Almost as if... it's actually the King of Ancient Creatures."

* * *

The next morning, on Berserker Island, everyone was going about their daily things as Dagur strolls through the village with Heather who has fully recovery from earlier.

"Ah! Peace and quiet." Said Dagur. "Everyone in their right place, doing what they do proudly for the Berserker name." He then sighs and turns to Heather. "I got to say, sis, I'm bored as Hell."

Then suddenly there was horn blowing in the distance.

"Incoming ships? Dagur surprised. "Were we expecting guests? I mean, I'm not even cleaned up. I don't have any guests on my calendar."

Heather then looks through her spyglass. "That's because they're uninvited guests."

She then handed the spyglass to Dagur as he looked through.

And saw the Dragon Hunter fleet sailing towards them. And Krogan with every Dragon Flyer they've got ready to attack. And the Indominus Dragon was in view.

Heather smiled and brought out her ax. "Still bored, brother?"

Dagur started laughing as he brought his ax, knowing he'll enjoy this this as a good way to start the day.

Inside, the leading the ship, the Rider's savior Tyrannosaurus is still locked in her cage. But inside, she growled knowing that sooner or later she'll breakout one way, or another.

And nothing gets in the way...

Of the King of Dinosaurs.

* * *

 **Stay tuned...**

 **For the final chapter.**


	21. King of Dragons, Part 2

Krogan and the fleet of ships and every Dragon Flyer they have, along with the Indominus Dragon headed closer to Berserker Island.

"Dragon Flyers! On the horizon!" A guard called.

"Train your catapults and arrows on the ships behind the Flyers and wait for my single to fire!" Dagur ordered and he and Heather stood their ground on the dock.

"Dagur, are you crazy?" Said a soldier.

"That's been established." Dagur turning to them. "Just trust me!"

The soldiers begin to load the catapults as the Hunters got closer. And the Flyers got flew closer ready for a full frontal attack.

"Com on, Krogan. You know you want some of this." Said Dagur. "Bring it in for the real thing, big boy. I'm also wanting to meet your new friend."

Krogan smirks ready for a fight, but just before the Flyers were about to fly pass the island's shore. The Singetails acted up and came to a halt, and the Indominus Dragon then flew upwards.

"Huh? Dragon! What is wrong with you?" Krogan trying to regain control of the Titan Wing.

Then Dagur saw a clear shot of the ships. "Now! Fire!"

The Berserkers then fired the catapults as the flaming boulders struck the ships at the front of the fleet.

Soon Krogan gains back control of the Titan Wing along with the Flyers. "Get over that island."

They begin to fly high as the Indominus Dragon was flying in place above the island. And then appearing from the sun's glare, came Hiccup and Toothless then fired a plasma blast knocking a Flyer of his Singetail.

"Krogan, this ends now!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless then blasted at 2 more Flyers knocking them off, and then Astrid appeared and kicked a Flyer off his Singetail. Then Claire with Mala riding with her appeared as Bolt roars at the Flyers as lightning sparks up. It was enough to frighten 2 Singetails as they shook their Flyers and flew away.

"Yeah! How do you like us now, Krogey?" Ruffnut as she and Tuff flew by him spewing gas.

"Here's a little singe to go along with that tail." Tuffnut said.

Belch lit up the gas, but Krogan rolls out of the way. And soon was surrounded by the other Riders. He glares at Hiccup, and soon flew away back to the ships.

And below the Berserkers cheered as Dagur gave a thumbs up to Hiccup.

* * *

Later, they were all at the stables on the high ridge.

"I don't understand why we're being attacked." Heather confused. "I thought they were looking for the King of Dragons."

"They are." Hiccup turning to her from his spyglass.

Heather eyes widened. "Here?"

"And I'm guessing it's beneath the island." Hiccup suggested. "That's why dragons can't fly here."

"It's his defense mechanism." Fishlegs remembered.

"Exactly. He has the ability to control the minds of other dragons."

"Well, no wonder Krogan and Johann want him so badly." Astrid said.

"And that's not the only thing." Said Claire. "They have the King of Ancient Reptiles." She then brought a sketch of a T. Rex.

"The Legendary Creature." Heather gasped.

"Yes. But I don't think it controls dragon's minds. One of their ships must have one. I spent a lot of time studying this creature, and it's very powerful."

"The King of Dragons is a Berserker." Dagur smiled amazed. "Ha! It makes perfect sense to me. I mean, what else would he be?"

"Uncle Fenris, that's what." Tuffnut gasped. "It must be him."

"Who?" Claire questioned.

"Uh, what are you talking you?" Dagur now confused and turned to the others, which equally confused. And Astrid rubbed her head in annoyance. "What are they talking about?"

"Well, your great-uncle on our mother's side..." Tuffnut explained.

"Fenris Thorston." Said Ruffnut.

Fenrisulfr Thorston, to be exact, went missing when we were kids. His name literally means "down below"."

Astrid groaned annoyingly and pinch her nose.

"Fenris, Fenris, tall and fair, who did you let braid your hair"?" Tuffnut chanted. "That was the poem we youngsters used to recite to him. And Fenris would reply, "Hair. Mouth. Cheese of Yak. Come, Sintar. Bring a melon"."

Ruffnut then snapped her fingers.

Claire was now more confused by them. "What?"

Then Astrid approach them having enough. "Can I ask a question? What's wrong with the 2 of you?"

"Where would you like to begin?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why do you make up these family members?" She marched up to Tuffnut. "It's not your Uncle Fenris under this island. It's the King of Dragons."

"Is that what you'd have us do?" Tuffnut glared. "Take away our creative minds and be like the rest of you simpletons?"

Then the 2 looked as if they were in a glaring contest, but Astrid clearly had the more dangerous threaten look.

"Okay, fine." Tuffnut giving out. "We'll try it your way." He then turned to Ruffnut. "What do you think Johann's doing right now, sis?"

Ruffnut glances over the hill. "Uh, he probably sent a second fleet to attack from the south as the first fleet re-engages from the north. And their big great white friend would go for a full frontal attack on the village."

Tuffnut gasped. "Why would say such a thing?"

"Because that's what they're doing. I mean, that is them, right?" She gestured behind the hill.

Hiccup, Astrid and Claire rushed over and they actually saw a group of Hunter below.

"What the-" Hiccup stared.

And then, a few ships approaching the village.

"You see? You see what happens when we get real?" Said Tuffnut. "Things get real."

Then both the twins started snapping.

Soon, the village was being attacked by the ships. And then, the Indominus Dragon appears and lands and roars. Any other dragon wouldn't even get to the lower section of the island. It appears in some cases, she is more dinosaur than dragon. And since dinosaurs and dragons are a separate group of species of reptiles. Blue can get to the lower section no problem.

"Those are our people there." Dagur enraged.

"We'd rather die in battle than hide in shame." Heather turned to them and brought her ax out.

Dagur then made a Berserker roar.

"No one's hiding." Hiccup said. "And we're not gonna stay here either. But our chances of survival without dragons are extremely slim, to say the least."

"Aye. That it is." Spitelout agreeing and turned to him. "A decision would be a good thing right about now."

"We need to stay calm." Hiccup said.

"No, we have to stay strong. Fight." Said Dagur.

Then there was a distant screech as they looked and saw Atali arriving with the other Wingmaidens.

"Holy Razorwhip, baby." Tuffnut gasped.

The Wingmaidens quickly flew down and began taking out the Hunters.

"Wingnutt!" Ruffnut cried as Atali flew by.

Wingnutt growled hearing her.

Minden lands on top of a Hunter, and grabbed another and backflips throwing him into another. And then Blue appeared and then kick a Hunter in the chest.

"That's my girl!" Snotlout laughed.

"Hey, that's Wingmaiden to you, Snotlout." Minden looked up to him.

Astrid then approached Hiccup. "Hiccup, how did they?"

Hiccup turned to her. "I sent a Terror Mail from Defenders of the Wing Island. Wasn't sure they'd get here in time."

"How can the baby Razorwhips fly over the center of the island?" Fishlegs confused. "And how is Blue not effected."

"Maybe because their senses haven't fully developed, it helps offset the effects?" Hiccup thought.

"And perhaps Blue is a completely different kind of reptile since she's not a dragon." Said Claire.

"Or maybe it's a window for our dragons." Dagur said.

"Only one way to find out." Said Astrid.

Dagur and Heather bashed their axes, and everyone ran to their dragons.

But then Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand.

"Astrid, listen." He said.

"I'll be fine." Astrid assured. "We'll be fine. Johann and Krogan have probably gotten a head start. You and Toothless need to find the King of Dragons before they do and get him to safely. If not, this war will go on forever." She held his hand. "Hey. Your dad would be so proud of you right now. I know I am."

Astrid then kissed on the cheek, and just before she was to run to Stormfly. Hiccup stopped her, and pulled her and then kissed her on the lips. And soon after, she went to join the other Riders.

"All right, Dragon Riders!" She yelled. "Get ready to fight like you've never fought before! This is our time! This is where we shine!"

And soon they flew off and Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"It's you and me now, bud. Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head. "Let's do this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Johann, Krogan and a few other Hunters were in the cavern tunnels. Krogan was holding a torch leading them, and soon they came upon a wall of ice in their way.

"Dead end." Johann said.

But Krogan noticed there saw something odd, he placed a hand of the wall. And instead of feeling cold smooth ice, it was rough scaly skin. And it moved a bit.

"Look again." Said Krogan turned to Johann.

Then there was a gust wind, and the mist cleared away. But the wind gust was actually a dragon breath. And front of them was a colossal dragon, with 2 large tusks and has snow white scales. And it had flesh like spines on it's head. It was the King of Dragons, luckily for them it was asleep.

"Thor's hammer." Johann gasped. "We're gonna need a bigger cage."

Then the King of Dragons woke up.

"We must do something, Krogan." Johann panicked. "We cannot let it get away!"

"It's not going anywhere. Trust me." Said Krogan.

Johann didn't seemed that convinced. "The spears! Use the spears! Now!"

The Hunters then started throwing the Dragon Rooted spears at the King of Dragons. But it's skin was thick, only one spear manages to make a hit. But it didn't look very happy, and then back away. And then it came back and roared as it's mouth glowed with a ice blue color. It was enough to cause one Hunter to turn and run. And 2 Hunter turn to each other and then turned to the King of Dragons which looks more cross. They then back away, and then one had Krogan's sword held under his chin.

"Try your luck with him, or resign your fate to me." Krogan warned.

At this point, they rather deal with the King of Dragons.

* * *

Meanwhile at the open sea, the Hunter ships were still firing flaming boulders at the village. And soon Astrid and the other Riders arrived.

"Dagur, Heather, Ruff, and, Tuff engage with the Wingmaidens." Astrid ordered. "Full frontal attack."

"A little engagement for our engagement." Dagur said happily to Mala. "I like it."

Mala then kissed him on the cheek.

"Nothing like a full frontal attack to kick the day into high gear." Said Tuffnut.

"I'm with you, brother!" Ruffnut agreeing with him.

Heather then flew next to Dagur. "And I'm with you, brother."

Then they flew down.

"Spitelout, Snotlout, you two outflank them on the northern side, then squeeze." Astrid turned to them. "Got it?"

"Oh, we'll squeeze 'em, all right." Said Snotlout.

"Like a ripe tomato under me armpit." Spitelout said.

"Hey, Dad, it's fun to be doing this with you."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, boyo. Couldn't be happier to be your wingman!"

They then begin to fly out.

And Astrid then turned to Claire and Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, Claire, you're with me."

"Let's get them!" Claire said.

They flew down to the Dragon Hunter ships, and Stormfly fired spines at the ship closest to shore. And then fired a blast at the ship's side.

Claire flew in a then Bolt fired a lightning blast at another. And she came back around again, and fired a shot of white fire.

A few hunters fired arrows at Fishlegs. But he avoids them, and then fired a blast at the ships's mast and knocked a couple Hunters into the water.

Then the 3 came together and fired at another ship's mast and took out the ballistias.

* * *

Back in the ice caverns, the Hunters were still to subdue and restrain the King of Dragons. Which was proving to be a real challenge. One Hunter has wrapped a chain on the dragon's tusk and threw a spear at it. But then the dragon lifts it's head up and sends him into the air, and he hits a wall of ice.

A Hunter tried to make a run for it, but Krogan caught him. "Don't let up."

He threw the Hunter back, and then the King of Dragons slams it's head against some ice. The Hunters ran for cover, but one was crushed by a huge chunk. Johann however seemed to be caught in the amazement of the magnificent creature.

The the King of Dragons roared as it opens it's mouth showing a ice blue glow inside. Krogan saw that, and then ran for cover behind some ice. And then, the King of Dragons fired a powerful blast of ice as Johann ducked, and 2 Hunters got frozen in the ice as icicles formed from the blast. Soon Krogan emerge from his hiding place, and Johann stood up and flex the ice off his back.

"You knew it was going to do that." He turned to Krogan.

Krogan brushed some snow off him and glared.

Johann then turned to 2 surviving Hunters as one help another up. "Get to work on that ice. We need to break through. "He then turned to Krogan with a warning look. "You and I will look for another for another path. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

It appears that Johann has come too far to give up now. And they begin to search a way around the ice wall.

And the King of Dragons looks through.

* * *

In a different section the caverns, Hiccup and Toothless were running through a tunnel. Then the entire tunnel shook and Hiccup jumped out of the way as rocks started coming down.

But now the rocks were between Hiccup and Toothless. "Toothless!"

Soon the last rocks came down and stopped.

"It's okay, bud." Hiccup assured. "Just find another way around."

Hiccup then turned and looked ahead. "Whoa."

He was now in a large cavern of ice and snow. And there was large cliff so far down, the bottom couldn't be seen. Hiccup brought out his Inferno to give a little extra light. And begins to search around the cavern. And then came across a block of ice with a dragon egg with spikes on it instead of a smooth shell.

"Oh my Thor." Hiccup gasped. "The King of Dragons has laid an egg?"

He then placed his shield and sword down, and begins to carefully lift the egg.

"I see there are eggs on the menu." Said a voice stopping him.

Ahead were Johann and Krogan approaching him.

"Who know?" Johann laughed and the glared.

Hiccup brought out his shield and Inferno and lit it up. And Krogan circled around him as Hiccup keep eyes on both of them. And Krogan and Johann glance each other, and were now at a stand off waiting to see who will strike first.

Then Krogan was the first to run towards Hiccup, and soon Johann. Then Hiccup fired a bola at Krogan's legs, he quickly sheathed his Inferno and picks up the egg. But for a split second, he forgotten Johann. And he tackles Hiccup to the ground, knocking his shield away.

Johann then violently punched him, and then slams Hiccup to the ground. He then raised his hand as a knife was drew out. But Hiccup quickly moves his head as Johann hits it in the ice. Hiccup then punches him, and leg kicks him off his feet.

Hiccup soon got up and caught his breath. He then leans down to grab the egg, but then a bola knocks it away as he looks back and saw Krogan now free. He looks back to the egg, which is rolling away, and dangerously close to the cliff edge.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He ran after it.

The egg then rolls off the edge and falls. Hiccup plunged his sword into the ice and fell down after it. Krogan and Johann quickly got to the edge and with horrid looks as they looked down.

But luckily, Hiccup has caught the egg with his feet. And was hanging from the side of the ice with possibly another 200 feet below him.

"Funny." Johann smiled a bit. "This reminds me of the time I was on a glacier on the Southern-"

His story was cut to a halt when a roar was heard. They looked down and then a large gust of ice wind coming at them. It was so strong the blast knock Johann and Krogan off their feet.

The cold updraft lasted a few more seconds as Hiccup looked down.

* * *

Back outside, Snotlout flew right through a sail of a Hunter ship setting it on flames. And Spitelout fired a blast causing a few Hunters to jump off.

"It's go time, dragons!" Spitelout yelled.

They then flew to the village as they then made a U turn, and fired at another ship.

But then every Dragon Flyer took off into the air, ready to kill.

"Flyer coming in hot, people." Snotlout called.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs panicked.

"We see them!" Claire said.

"I know, Fishlegs." Astrid firming holding her ax. "But we're staying and fighting."

"We're not losing this time!" Claire then charged and fired a blast.

* * *

Back with Hiccup, he was still hanging from the ice. And tried to grab a piece of ice, but it broke off.

He knew that sooner or later, Johann and Krogan will return. And is running out of time.

"Think, Hiccup. Think, think, think."

He then noticed his prosthetic, and then an idea. He then brought the egg up, and holds it in place with his head. And removed his prosthetic. And then slammed into the cliff. And snaps the sword's handle off and begins to work his way up. And almost lost the egg when he footing slip, but caught it. Soon he was finally able to reach the edge and catches his breath.

"Bravo, Master Hiccup!" said a familiar voice. It was Johann kneeling at the edge. "I didn't know you had it in you." He then grabs the egg away. "You must see the delicious irony of your situation, Hiccup." He then stood up and raised a spear. "The final resting place of the champion of dragons will reside in the King of Dragons's birth nest." He then aims the spear at Hiccup. "Sheer poetry."

He then ready's to plunge the spear, but then suddenly a plasma blast knocks Johann off his feet.

"Good job, bud." Hiccup smiled. "I knew you'd find me."

Johann looks up, and then Toothless emerges from the smoke and roars. And is joined by Blue as she screeches.

But then the egg rolls right next to Krogan who was also on his feet and noticed.

"Easy, dragon!" Johann backed up.

For a brief moment he forgot about the cliff, and almost fell back. Hiccup manages to climb to the edge, and Krogan grabs the egg,

And Hiccup saw him.

"KROGAN!" He yelled.

They all turned to Krogan as he ran away with the egg. Toothless and Blue then turned back to Johann as he ready's a plasma blast.

"Toothless, no." Hiccup said. "Go after the egg."

Toothless halts his blast, and a little surprised as well as Blue.

"By all means, dragon." Johann gestures the cave entrance. "Off you go! After the egg!"

But Toothless was more concern about Hiccup. But Blue just though he was crazy.

"Toothless, go." Hiccup said. "Protect that egg. I'll be fine. It's okay, bud. Go. Go!"

Regretfully, Toothless and Blue ran after Krogan.

Once gone, Johann turns back to Hiccup. "Such heroism. And for what? FOR WHAT?!"

Johann then kicks Hiccup as he fell. But Hiccup grab hold of his leg and sword.

"You don't have to do this, Johann." Hiccup said.

"Oh, unfortunately, yes." Johann said. "Yes, I do, Hiccup. But don't worry, I'll be sure to tell Miss Astrid your death was all quick."

Johann grabs his spear, ready to finish him completely. When a roar was then heard from below, and a gust of arctic wind pass by. And then the King of Dragons emerges it's head through the mist and unleashes a ice blast. And Johann was in the way.

Soon, the blast was gone as Hiccup looked down but saw nothing. As the King of Dragons was already gone. He looks up, and saw Johann frozen alive in an ice cast.

Hiccup begins to climb to the edge, but then the handle snaps off and starts falling.

Hiccup quickly plunges his leg in the ice, and soon stops as he held on.

* * *

Back with the fight outside, Astrid flew through a cloud of smoke and soon came out as there was still many ships remaining. And then a loud roar was heard coming from the island.

"That must be the King of Dragons!" Astrid said.

Everyone froze as another roar was heard. They were so distracted that Meatlug and Stormfly glanced back having some kind of effect.

But Astrid was so distracted she didn't noticed a Flyer charging at her. But Claire noticed.

"Astrid! Dragon Flyer 6' 0'clock!" Claire shouted.

Astrid quickly looked behind and saw the Flyer. And soon the Singetail ready's to fire, she quickly brought out her ax. And the Singetail fires, she was able to deflect the blast. But the consequence is disastrous, the blast has destroyed the blade of her ax as the Flyer flew pass her.

"Oh, no." Claire gasped. "Astrid, hold on!"

She quickly flew towards Astrid to help.

The Flyer made a loop around, and towards Astrid. And she soon saw there was nothing left but the handle. The Flyer ready's for the final kill, and Claire was unsure if she'll make it time as Bolt ready's to fire.

But then suddenly, an amber blast came from nowhere and hits the Flyer as he fell off the Singetail.

"What the-?" Astrid stared.

Claire flew next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. But, what just happen?"

Then, a familiar Deathsong approached in front of them.

"Garff!" Astrid cried.

Garff then calls outs, and he wasn't the only dragon who arrived on the scene. Soon hundreds of dragons came in, and started attacking the Flyers and the Hunters. Gronckles spewed lava on the ships, a Flightmare hits a few Hunters with it's mist. And then a Scauldron raised from the water and roars. And then blasts boiling water on the deck as below dozens of Scauldrons and Seashockers arrived. And surprisingly the Mosasaurus was only passing by and drawn to the commotion.

"Fishlegs, where did all these dragons come from?" Heather asked Fishlegs amazed.

"That roar must have been a distress signal." Fishlegs said. "All available dragons."

Dragons from miles around arrived, like Stoick's old Thunderdrum Thorando and Bing, Bang, Boom. The Armorwing, the Eruptodon, even the Screaming Death.

The Hunters from the ships begin to fire, but then a Changewing decloaked. And roars as the Hunters and a Skrill lands and fires and destroyed the mainmast.

Soon, the Riders regrouped.

"All right, everyone!" Astrid called. "Work with each other and the other dragons. Let's finish this."

"Come on!" Claire said. "Let's do this! Together!"

They all charged as other Flyers came, as Astrid blasted at one Flyer and flew by a Hunter on a ship mast. But was then snatch by Sleuther's tail. Which he has 2 more, he glance ahead and saw Dagur and Mala. And soon they were tossed onto another ship, Heather meanwhile had some unfinished business of the Flyers of following her and has lock on to one. She then jumps off of Windshear, and kicks the Flyer off the Singetail ands jumps off and lands on back on Windshear.

2 Flyers approached from below her, but were then zapped by lightning as Claire flew between them.

The two soon joined the twins, as gave a thumbs up. But then a Flyer fires at them, causing Barf and Belch to dive. But Ruffnut wasn't holding on and falls off. Fishlegs and Snotlout saw her falling, dive after her. And both actually caught her, and then started fighting.

"Let her go. She's mine!" Snotlout said.

"Dream on. I was here first!" Said Fishlegs.

"Calm down, you two." Said Ruffnut. "There's plenty of this to go around."

Then there was a massive explosion as they saw on a ship. Dramillions attacked the Hunters, and the Titan Wing Dramillion now fully recovered. He then fires at the ship, and then came the Titan Wing Singetail. And blasted a stream a fire, same with the Dramillion as they overlap. And then they started attacking the ships, setting them on fire.

And then, the Flyer's Singetails started throwing them off. Almost as if they were done serving them. And soon every captive Singetail the Hunter and Flyers had flew around as the 2 Titan Wing dragons flew up. And fired a fire stream forming a cross, as if they were saying.

This fight is over.

The Riders cheered, and soon the Titan Wing Dramillion flew away and the Titan Wing Singetail flies off. And flew over Astrid as he fires a stream of flames from his underbelly.

And flies off with the other Singetails.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krogan has finally made it to the cave entrance. But just before he got out, Toothless and Blue appeared.

Toothless ready's a plasma blast as Krogan sets the egg down and raised his sword. But then strangely, he drops the sword down.

Toothless and Blue were confused by this sudden event. And then Krogan smiles as he approached them. He laughed as the 2 lunged by Krogan sidesteps and nears his hand towards Toothless's neck. Toothless saw that coming, and then quickly swung his head as his ear flap smacks his hand away. And Toothless and Blue jumped back, and then Toothless tail slams Krogan in the face do hard. It knock a tooth out. And Blue tail whips tripping Krogan over. And Krogan hits the ground out cold.

Toothless grabs the egg, and rushes inside the cave back to Hiccup.

But Blue rushed somewhere else.

* * *

Inside a stranded ship on the beach, a young man enters the ship. And saw the Rider's savior Tyrannosaurus.

He then smirked.

"Hey, big fella. You thinking, what I'm thinking?" He said.

The T. Rex seems to growl in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was still hanging to his leg as he slowly slips down. But then Toothless appeared just in time.

"Toothless!" Hiccup smiled.

Toothless gently placed the egg down.

"Oh, thank Thor." Hiccup said as Toothless lowered is tail down and he grab on.

He soon pulls him up, and Hiccup looks over at Johann's ice cast. He did feel sad that he died. And then Toothless nuzzled him.

"You never cease to amazed me, bud." Hiccup said. "You know that, right?"

Toothless then licks him, and hugs him. And Hiccup attached his leg back on.

Then Toothless suddenly got concern.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless quickly pulls him and the egg out of the way. As from nowhere, the Savoir Tyrannosaurus clamps her jaws on Johann's frozen case. Breaking the ice, and came to a stop as she then place her foot on him and tears him apart as a Carnotaurus appeared also held captive form the ship. Caught Johann's leg begins to eat, but then the T. Rex knocks the Carnotaur over as he got up ran away as she drives him off.

After that, she then turns knocking an icicle down and lets out a thunderous roar.

And then begins to leave the cavern, and then her left foot stomps on the Original Dragon Eye that Johann had and Hiccup's shield. And her foot lifts up, both were crushed to pieces as she left the cavern.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Indominus Dragon was still at the village.

And then, heard a call as she looks. And another was heard.

And the Blue appeared and charged at the dragon screeching with teeth and claws bearing out. She then leaps, and lands on the dragon's side and the Indominus tries to reach her. She roars aggressively, and the T. Rex appeared and clamps down on her neck. And forced her into the side of a building. She grabs the Indominus's head and Blue leaps back on the dragon as she was pulled away.

Everyone in the village moves out of the way as Blue thrown off, as the 2 giants roared. And Blue got back into the fight, and then the Tyrannosaurus shoves as Blue jumps off. And the Indominus was shoved into another building. The T. Rex bites on the dragon, and throws and pulls her of her feet. She got up again, and then Blue lunges on the dragon's face and the T. Rex bites on her neck. Blue was then thrown off, and the T. Rex shoves the Indominus off her feet, and destroyed a catapult near the water.

Having both her wings damaged, the Indominus Dragon got up. And confronts the 2 dinosaurs, and all roared as then suddenly the Mosasaurus lunges out of the water and clamps it's jaws on the Indominus's neck as she was pulled off her feet. The Mosasur bites down as the Indominus tries to pull free. And then the Mosasaurus bites down hard of her neck, and the dragons squeals in pain. And then the Mosasaurus begins to drag her away into the water. Creating a huge splash as the tail of the Mosasaurus flicks out from the water and swims away.

Then, Blue and T. Rex turned to each other as Blue took a step back and chitters. The T. Rex growls and then she turns and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless walk out of the tunnel as it was now evening. And ash falls down like snow.

Then soon, the Riders arrived.

Fishlegs jumped off Meatlug and rushed toward Hiccup. "Oh, my Thor. Is that the King of Dragons' egg? Hiccup, what did the King of Dragons look like?

"I never even saw it, but it saved me." Said Hiccup. "It saved us all."

"What about Fenris?" Tuffnut placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did he helped?"

"This has his fingerprints all over it." Ruffnut said.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Then Hiccup thought of something. "Oh, wait. Uh, where's Krogan? You guys have him, right?"

"No. We thought you had him." Said Astrid.

"Great, he got away!" Said Claire.

Fishlegs placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, the King of Dragons is safe. That's all that matters."

"At least, the Hunters are finally defeated." Claire said. "Let's hope that's last we see Krogan."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, in the high arctic. Krogan was brought to a large man with scars and a dragon skin cloak and had long black dreadlocks. And he looked very deadly.

"Sir, I can explain." Krogan said in fear.

"I don't want excuses!" The man roared. "I want the King of Dragons!"

"I found one, Drago!" Krogan cried fearfully. "I did! Hiding under an island in a cavern of ice. I even had the King of Ancient Reptiles ready for you."

"Get to the point!" Drago roared.

"It... got away."

Drago then ckuckled and drew his thumb across his neck to the 2 men behind Krogan.

"Wait. Drago, please." Krogan begged and dragged away. "I will not fail you again."

"No one fails me twice." Drago growled.

Drago then turns up to the gangway above him. "Bring me the maps!" The member rushes off. "I'll find another King of Dragons myself."

But Drago Bludvist...

Is another time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Riders were at the Edge packing to head home to Berk.

 _This... is Dragon's Edge._

 _"It's remote. It's dangerous. And until recently, it's been our home._

Hiccup was packing on his things, when Stormfly came at the entrance. And Toothless came outside and started playing with her.

 _It's also... been a home to our dragons._

* * *

Late at night, Atali and Minden gently dropped off the King of Dragons' egg on a rocky ledge.

 _As far as the egg goes, Atali and the Wingmaidens knew someone who someone who has a safe place to keep it._

And soon, Atali and Minden flew.

And a few hours later.

 _With Johann out of the picture..._

A mysterious figure and armor with blue painting drops from nowhere.

 _It will remain safe._

The figure examines the egg, but who exactly is this figure.

The answer of that, is for another time.

* * *

On Berserker Island, Hiccup and Astrid who was now wearing a red shirt were kissing each other passionately.

And there 2 gold rings.

 _As for the lovebirds..._

However, the rings were not for them. They were actually for Dagur and Mala on their wedding day. Dagur's Gronckle Shattermaster has fully recovered from Ryker's attack from the Shellfire. And was given the honor to hold the rings. Hiccup of course of given the honor of being Dagur's Best Man. And Heather, Claire and Atali were Mala's bridesmaids.

But, eventually...

Hiccup and Astrid's time will come.

 _No, those lovebirds. Their future seems pretty certain._

Ruffnut cried and wipes a tear off. But then strangely Fishlegs approached her, and tries to win her affection.

 _Apparently, that also sparks some new romance._

Then suddenly Hookfang snatches Fishlegs away.

And Snotlout tried the same thing and spun around her.

 _Which should be..._

Snotlout then kneels down and offers a hand.

 _Interesting._

When Snotlout looks up, and jumps of seeing Tuffnut instead.

And Tuff shook his head.

* * *

On Berk, Stoick has fully recovered.

 _My dad pulled through and is back to his old self._

 _Turns out, he wasn't quite ready to give up being Chief. I still have a feeling that won't stop him from trying to hand the reins over to me..._

 _Sometime very soon._

* * *

Hiccup held the Dragon Eye 2, and since the other Dragon Eye was crushed.

 _As for the Dragon Eyes..._

Hiccup tossed the Dragon Eye into the air.

 _They are such amazing tools for dragon knowledge..._

Then the Riders fired blasts at the Dragon Eye 2, so that no one will come across it again.

Even at the wrong hands.

 _But in the wrongs hands, they are just too dangerous._

The Dragon Eye 2 was soon nothing dust.

* * *

At the Edge's Stables, Hiccup watched as some Terrible Terrors and a Pteranodon flew by.

 _Yes, the Edge has been good for us._

He then turns to the Riders as they packed their things.

 _We are older, stronger, braver, and in some cases, wiser._

Then Hiccup saw Snotlout strapping the S of his hut to Hookfang.

"What? I am not leaving this "S" behind." Said Snotlout.

 _Like I said, in some cases._

Hiccup shook his head, and Astrid place a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 _Now as for Blue..._

Hiccup the other Riders were at the forest edge as Hiccup placed a hand on Blue's snout.

 _As such, an amazing creature. And as much she help us._

Blue then turns trots away to the forest.

 _But we had to come to our senses, to let her go._

Blue stops at the forest edge, and glance back once more. And disappears into the brush.

 _We just hope, these creatures will remain safe here._

* * *

 _Now, as for Claire..._

 _We'd offered her to Claire to come back with us to Berk. But it turns out she and Heather had gotten close, and decided to stay._

 _And let's just say..._

 _She met someone._

* * *

 _We return to Berk ready for anything, ready for anyone, ready to fight for our dragons, and they are ready to fight for us._

Hiccup looks down at Toothless as he glances at him.

"Who wants to race back to Berk?" Hiccup called.

The Riders cheered in excitement, and they begin to race each other.

"Last one back, buys!" Claire yelled.

As they rushed off, Hiccup took one last glance to the Edge. A place he called home for year, and so much has since day 1. But he knew where he had to be.

Berk.

And as the bellows of distant Brachiosaurus were heard, Hiccup flies off to catch up with the other and Toothless calls out with a roar.

And on a strip of land, on the ledges. Blue rushed and got to the edge as the Riders were disappearing from sight. And then she calls out over on to her new home.

Meanwhile, on the Edge's Clubhouse.

The Rider's savoir Tyrannosaurus has wandered on the Edge.

And looks upon the whole Edge, and then lets out a thunderous roar.

And over the snow region of the island, the family of Night Furies had landed and felt safe here. A perfect hide away from Mankind, and the father Night Fury roars.

* * *

 **In our final story, of this Trilogy.**

 **Things will get, much, much colder.**

 **As they travel and flew further north than ever before.**

 **It was the toughest of times, and environments. And gave rise to one of the most awesome Mammals of all...**

 **The Mammoths.**

A Mammoth roars.


End file.
